Dłużnik
by Tarjeii
Summary: Slash: HP/SS, raczej AU. Tom 6 zignorowany częściowo, tom 7 zignorowany niemal całkowicie.     Akcja rozpoczyna się jakiś czas po ostatnim starciu z Voldemortem. SS zmuszony do spłacenia długu o którego istnieniu nie miał bladego pojęcia.
1. Dług

**Słowem wstępu: **to mój debiut w świecie FF HP, ale nie proszę o wyrozumiałość, a raczej szczerość i obiektywizm.

_Akcja fika rozpoczyna się jakiś czas po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana, czego dokonał oczywiście Harry, ale dopiero w kilka lat po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Wszelkie niejasności powinny się rozjaśniać w miarę rozwoju tej historii. Opowiadanie raczej niekanoniczne__ :).__ Zignorowałam w zupełności tom 7 i częściowo 6, resztę dostosowałam do potrzeb tej historii. Będę ogromnie wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi. _

**Rozdział zbetowany przez:** Zilidyę i Robaczka  
**Ostateczne poprawki:**Tyone i Fantom

Wszelkie błędy są moją winą.

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

_**Dług**_

_"Śpiączka to miły stan. Dobrze w niego zapaść,_

_kiedy nie można się zdecydować: żyć czy umierać."_

— Hermiono, nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł. — Wysoki, rudowłosy młodzieniec po raz kolejny starał się przemówić do rozsądku swojej niedawno poślubionej małżonce.

Nie było to proste, zważywszy na to, iż to zazwyczaj ona wybijała mu z głowy pomysły, a nie odwrotnie. A to, co teraz sobie ubzdurała, było dla niego szaleństwem. To nie miało prawa dobrze się skończyć.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Sam byś to przyznał, gdybyś tylko choć na chwilę postarał się przyjrzeć tej sytuacji z odrobiną obiektywizmu — ucięła Hermiona, posyłając Ronowi pełne zniecierpliwienia spojrzenie.

Taki sam wyraz twarzy miała za każdym razem, kiedy zadawał jej jakieś pytanie, na które odpowiedź zapewne by znał, gdyby tylko chciał poświęcić trochę czasu na zapoznanie się z ich domową biblioteką.

— Ale...

— Ronaldzie Weasley, skończyłam już dyskusję z tobą na ten temat. — Młoda kobieta nagle zatrzymała się przed dużymi, dębowymi drzwiami. — Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Hermiona spojrzała na stojącego obok niej męża, którego mina jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że ten nie ma zamiaru w jakikolwiek sposób ułatwić jej realizacji pomysłu. Westchnęła, po czym uniosła rękę i zdecydowanie zapukała.

Weasley, przestępując z nogi na nogę, z uwagą przyglądał się swojej małżonce, będąc gotowym na szybki odwrót, gdyby na jej twarzy pojawił się choć cień niepewności. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło, ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu.

Sekundy oczekiwania zmieniały się w minuty.

— Widać Nietoperz pole... — Ron nie dokończył, gdyż nagle drzwi się otworzyły i stanął przed nimi wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

Przyglądał im się z miną, jak gdyby miał przed sobą niezwykle interesujący składnik do eliksirów i rozważał najlepszy sposób jego pokrojenia. W ich mniemaniu nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

Hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów zmarszczył brwi, nie dając po sobie jednocześnie poznać zdziwienia, spowodowanego pojawieniem się na progu swoich kwater dwóch trzecich Złotej Trójcy Gryffindoru, o której nawet po tych kilku latach wciąż krążyły niezwykłe opowieści. Historie te na pewno z biegiem czasu trafią do kanonu najbardziej znanych i najchętniej opowiadanych legend tego zamku.

— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze — powiedziała niepewnie Hermiona. — Czy... czy możemy na chwilę wejść?

Snape nic nie odpowiedział, choć jego usta jeszcze mocniej się zacisnęły, ale po chwili gestem ręki pokazał im, że mogą wejść, uchylając jednocześnie szerzej drzwi.

Nawet się nie odwrócił, by sprawdzić, czy jego niespodziewani i niepożądani goście idą za nim. Usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu z czarnej skóry.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie, po czym niepewnie ruszyli za swoim byłym już nauczycielem, który nawet teraz jednym spojrzeniem potrafił ich zmusić do zrobienia w myślach natychmiastowego rachunku sumienia.

Oboje niepewnie przysiedli na skórzanej kanapie, która delikatnie zaskrzypiała pod ich ciężarem.

Snape podniósł głowę, intensywnie wpatrując się w dwójkę swoich byłych uczniów, którzy mieli skłonność do wywoływania u niego bólów głowy. Miał przeczucie, że mimo biegu lat, nie utracili tej zdolności.

— Słucham? — spytał w końcu mistrz eliksirów, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się tej dwójki ze swoich kwater i znowu móc cieszyć się świętym spokojem.

Ron szturchnął delikatnie Hermionę, dając jej jasno do zrozumienia, że skoro jej pomysłem było przyjście tutaj, to również i do niej należeć będzie mało wątpliwy zaszczyt wtajemniczenia tego nieprzyjemnego typka w jej plan.

— Hmmm... tak... — Hermiona odchrząknęła i wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem, zbierając w sobie wszelkie pokłady odwagi, spojrzała wprost w czarne oczy swojego byłego nauczyciela. — Przyszliśmy w sprawie Harry'ego.

— Mogłem się tego spodziewać — mruknął Snape. — Kontynuuj.

— Chodzi o to... Profesorze, wierzę, że jest pan jedyną osobą, która może mu pomóc, to znaczy, Harry'emu.

Severus nie dał po sobie poznać ani jednym drgnieniem mięśnia, co myśli o tej rewelacji. Aczkolwiek, w skrytości swojego ducha, był niezmiernie ciekaw powodów, dla których ta dwójka musiała poczuć się tak zdesperowana, by przyjść tutaj i to właśnie jego prosić o pomoc. Sytuacja musiała być naprawdę krytyczna.

— W jakież to znowu kłopoty wplątał się nasz Złoty Chłopiec? — spytał głosem ociekającym ironią.

— Harry... on... Najpierw kilka miesięcy zajęło nam odnalezienie go, a potem stało się jasne, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego.

— Konkretniej, Granger — warknął Snape.

— Weasley — rzucił automatycznie Ron, a na jego policzkach po chwili wykwitł rumieniec.

— Nieistotne. Nie mam czasu na wysłuchiwanie tej bezsensownej paplaniny.

— Przecież są wakacje — odpowiedział Ron, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

— Co dolega panu Potterowi? — spytał zimno Snape, zupełnie ignorując uwagę młodego mężczyzny, za co ten był niezwykle wdzięczny, obiecując sobie, że już więcej się nie odezwie.

— No, tak... Chodzi o to, że tak naprawdę tego nie wiemy. Harry nie chce z nami rozmawiać.

— Legilimencja...

— Nie — Hermiona przerwała pośpiesznie mistrzowi eliksirów. — Próbowaliśmy. Sprowadziliśmy legilimentę z Mungo, ale skończyło się to tym, że wylądował w szpitalu. Harry całkowicie zaoklumował swój umysł.

— To niedorzeczne, panno Gr... — Snape spojrzał na siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. — Pani Weasley.

— Wcale nie! Harry jest naturalnym oklumentą.

Mistrz eliksirów wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. To by wyjaśniało opory, jakie napotkał, kiedy starał się tego bachora nauczyć oklumencji. W przypadku naturalnego oklumenty trzeba było tylko pojedynczego bodźca zwalniającego magię, aby wszelkie wcześniejsze próby nauki stały się zupełnie bezsensowne. To było niezwykle interesujące i Severus poczuł się tak, jakby krew w jego żyłach zaczęła płynąć z większą mocą.

— Potrzebujemy naturalnego legilimenty. Pana.

— Skąd...

— Bo był pan w stanie wejść do umysłu Harry'ego — pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Hermiona. — Co jest możliwe w przypadku naturalnego legilimenty. Każdy wyuczony legilimenta, po pierwsze, nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, bo przy takiej próbie zwolniłby blokadę, a po drugie, od razu byłby w stanie stwierdzić, że Harry jest naturalnym oklumentą.

— To się nie trzyma przysłowiowej kupy, pani Weasley. Pan Potter nie był w stanie zablokować umysłu przed Czarnym Panem — rzucił od niechcenia Snape.

— A ilu zna pan naturalnych oklumentów, którzy powiązani byliby w tak niezwykły sposób z najmroczniejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów? Skąd w ogóle wiadomo, czy było to możliwe? Nie może pan przytoczyć na to dowodów, poza tym bardzo możliwe, że Vo... Voldemort był również naturalnym legilimentą, a wie pan doskonale, że w takim przypadku obowiązują zupełnie inne zasady przy stawianiu murów wokół umysłu. Musi nam pan pomóc.

— Nic nie muszę — zaczął zimno mistrz eliksirów, ale przerwał mu rozzłoszczony głos Weasley'a, który wstał z wersalki, wpatrując się ze złością w swojego byłego nauczyciela.

— Nie masz wyjścia, Sna... eee... profesorze Snape.

— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Weasley...

— To ty mnie posłuchaj! — wykrzyknął całkowicie rozzłoszczony Ron. — Masz wobec niego dług życia, ty... ty... bydlaku!

— On umiera, profesorze — wyszeptała cicho Hermiona, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — Umiera i my nie jesteśmy w stanie mu pomóc. Jak pan myśli, ile nas musiało kosztować przyjście tutaj, wiedząc, że będzie pan mniej niż chętny, by udzielić jakiejkolwiek pomocy Harry'emu? Przez chwilę łudziłam się, że może się pan zgodzi dobrowolnie, ale... to Harry pana uratował. To nie był Remus, jak panu potem powiedziano. To Harry...

— Słucham? — Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

Nienawidził, kiedy był zmuszony dowiadywać się istotnych rzeczy, z którymi powiązana była jego osoba, od osób trzecich.

— Nie słyszysz, ty tłustowłosy dupku? — wykrzyknął zdesperowany Ron. — To Harry cię uratował! Co więcej, przyjął na siebie kilkanaście zaklęć, którymi mieli zamiar potraktować cię twoi, tak zwani, przyjaciele. Prawdopodobnie do tej pory walczy ze skutkami niektórych z nich.

Hermiona zaczęła łkać. Rudzielec spojrzał na nią rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią walnięcia Snape'a w jego krzywy nos a pocieszeniem jej. W końcu westchnął z rezygnacją i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, obejmując płaczącą kobietę ramieniem.

Severus milczał. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w parę siedzącą naprzeciwko niego. Analizował ich przepełnione bólem spojrzenia. Młoda pani Weasley trzęsła się lekko, ale był pewny, że nie z powodu naturalnego chłodu panującego w lochach. Ich miny i postawy ciała mówiły jedno – byli całkowicie bezradni.

Dług. Miał ochotę siarczyście zakląć. Całe jego życie polegało na spłacaniu długów. Czy to magicznych, czy też takich, których zaciągnięcie sam sobie wmówił. I nie było szansy, by mógł się od nich wymigać. W pierwszej sytuacji nie pozwoliłaby mu na to magia, a w drugiej resztki dumy, jakie posiadał.

W dodatku, jeśli prawdą był, że Potter dobrowolnie przyjął na siebie chociażby jedno z zaklęć, które przeznaczone było dla niego, a zaliczano je do czarnomagicznych, to w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin magia sama zacznie go zmuszać do wypełniania zaciągniętej powinności. Teraz, kiedy już wiedział, że ma wobec Pottera magiczne zobowiązanie, nie było żadnej możliwości, by mógł to zignorować.

_Przeklęty Potter i jego mania ratowania wszystkich i wszystkiego!_

— Oznacza to, że nie mam wyjścia — mruknął posępnie mężczyzna, całkowicie zapominając, że przed chwilą miał zamiar przekląć młodego Weasleya za „tłustowłosego dupka".

— Nie ma pan — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Przykro mi.

— Niech pani nie będzie śmieszna — prychnął z pogardą Snape.

— Nie! Naprawdę! Nie chciałam tego... Myślałam... Ale nie mieliśmy wyjścia. Ktoś musi mu pomóc i jeśli to musi być pan, to... To w porządku. Chcemy go po prostu odzyskać, bez względu na wszystko.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał zimnym wzrokiem na kobietę, ale w jej oczach widział, że mówiła całkowicie szczerze.

— W porządku, a teraz idźcie już.

Hermiona i Ron wstali, ale kiedy mieli już wyjść, kobieta nagle odwróciła się w drzwiach.

— Tylko proszę mu nie mówić, że powiedzieliśmy panu o długu.

— Dlaczego? — chciał wiedzieć Severus.

— Harry tego nie chciał. Wiedział, że dług nie ma wiążącej mocy, kiedy dłużnik nie jest go świadomy. Nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek czuł się pan zobowiązany... Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś sam pan...

— Starczy, Hermiono — wtrącił nagle Ron, wyjmując różdżkę. Machnął nią delikatnie i na stoliku obok fotela, w którym wciąż siedział mistrz eliksirów, pojawił się zwitek papieru. — To adres Harry'ego i wskazówki, jak się tam dostać.

— Do widzenia, profesorze — powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.

— Do widzenia — mruknął po chwili Ron. — Dziękujemy — dodał sztywno.

Drzwi cicho zamknęły się za dwójką młodych ludzi, a Severus Snape sięgnął po butelkę Ognistej Whisky, którą zawsze trzymał na stoliku obok swojego ulubionego fotela. Nalał sobie pełną szklankę trunku, nie przejmując się zupełnie, wczesną i raczej mało odpowiednią na picie alkoholu, porą.


	2. Pierwsze Spotkanie

******Rozdział zbetowany przez:** Zilidyę i Robaczka – dziękuję Wam kochane!

Wszelkie błędy są moją winą.

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

**_Pierwsze spotkanie_**

_Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek. Cóż to bowiem jest przypadek? To tylko usprawiedliwienie tego, czego nie jesteśmy w stanie zrozumieć._- Wiesław Myśliwski

Severus Snape przeklął siarczyście, wysiadając z mugolskiej taksówki, którą zmuszony był przebyć ostatnią część podróży, by dostać się do domu Pottera. Odprawił kierowcę i uważnie rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

Dom był położony w naprawdę malowniczym miejscu, na niewielkim wzniesieniu, w głębi starego, ale pięknego i zadbanego parku. Za nim rozpościerały się pokaźne hektary łąk, które zapewne służyły do przejażdżek konnych, gdyż w oddali był w stanie dostrzec stajnię, z której dobiegało rżenie kilku, jeśli nie kilkunastu, koni. Do domu, a raczej niezwykle zadbanego dworu prowadziła żwirowa droga. Miejsce to było niczym wyjęte ze stronic jednej z baśni.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Być może spodziewał się czegoś nieco bardziej krzykliwego czy ekstrawaganckiego zamiast takiej oazy ciszy i spokoju, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wciąż uważał, iż zamieszkanie w takim a nie innym miejscu, jest ze strony Pottera sposobem na przyciągnięcie uwagi i zainteresowania.

Mężczyzna westchnął i potrząsnął z rezygnacją głową.

_Zabawę czas zacząć. _

Wszedł po kamiennych schodkach i podszedł do drzwi, po czym zapukał. Po chwili stał przed jakimś nieznanym mu mężczyzną. Zdziwił się, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Spodziewał się raczej, że stanie twarzą w twarz, a raczej swoimi kolanami z twarzami tuzina skrzatów, które swoim skrzekliwym głosem w ciągu minuty doprowadziłyby go do migreny.

Mężczyzna był od niego starszy o kilka lat, o czym świadczyły lekko posiwiałe włosy. Twarz naznaczało kilka zmarszczek, zwłaszcza w okolicy oczu i ust. Szerokie niemal jak u niedźwiedzia ramiona w połączeniu z jasnym i ciepłym blaskiem błękitnych oczu musiały budzić poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Severus nie był jednak naiwny, by dać się nabrać na ten dobrotliwy uśmiech. Wyczuwał od nieznajomego niezwykłą moc. Może nie taką jak u Albusa, ale spokojnie mogła się równać z tą, którą dysponuje Minerwa.

Miał ochotę prychnąć z pogardą, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że zamożni mugole zdawali się na pomoc służby. Cóż... mógł się tego spodziewać po Potterze, choć dziwił go niezmierne fakt, że tak silny czarodziej zgodził się zostać sługą... nawet Złotego Chłopca.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał go mężczyzna, a jego głos, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Mistrza Eliksirów, był głęboki i melodyjny. — Nazywam się Jacob. Oczekiwaliśmy pana. Proszę wejść.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział Severus, kłaniając się lekko i wchodząc do środka. — Severus Snape – dodał, podając mężczyźnie rękę, którą ten krótko uścisnął.

— Zanim wejdzie pan dalej, muszę wziąć pańską różdżkę.

— Słucham? — spytał ostro Snape.

— Przy Harrym nie można posługiwać się magią — wyjaśnił uprzejmie mężczyzna. — Dlatego we dworze nie ma żadnych skrzatów domowych.

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł brwi, ale bez słowa podał mu swoją różdżkę, a ten schował ją do niewielkiej szafki stojącej tuż przy drzwiach. Nie, żeby mu się to podobało. Jednak nie widział sensu w zaczynaniu bezsensownej utarczki słownej z mężczyzną, który na pewno nie należał do osób uległych. W dodatku dobre wychowanie nakazywało przestrzegania zasad panujących w domu należącym do potężnego czarodzieja. A takim Potter, z racji pokonania Czarnego Pana, musiał niestety być.

— Będzie miał pan możliwość zabrania jej stąd, kiedy będzie pan wychodził z domu, ale pod warunkiem, że Harry'ego nie będzie na zewnątrz.

Severus z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przeklinał sytuację, w której się znalazł.

— Zaprowadzę pana do pańskiego apartamentu. Będzie mógł się pan odświeżyć i przebrać, proszę jednak pozostać przy mugolskich strojach, jeśli to możliwe.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, a jego nozdrza lekko się rozszerzyły. Jednak nie powiedział ani słowa. Po prostu szedł za prowadzącym go mężczyzną i po chwili znalazł się w bardzo przestronnym pokoju, a raczej apartamencie. Wszedł do jasnego salonu.

— Pierwsze drzwi po lewej prowadzą do sypialni. Stamtąd jest przejście do łazienki. Drugie drzwi po lewej kierują do gabinetu, w którym znajduje się też niewielka biblioteczka. Gdyby chciał pan skorzystać z obszerniejszych zbiorów, to główna biblioteka znajduje się na parterze, zaraz obok jadalni. Naprawdę trudno jej nie zauważyć.

— A drzwi po prawej?

— To drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego, ale teraz są zamknięte — odpowiedział Jacob tonem, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru w tym momencie dłużej roztrząsać tego problemu.

— Czy w domu znajduje się ktoś jeszcze? — spytał Severus, a jego wzrok wciąż prześlizgiwał się po pomieszczeniu.

— Kilka razy w tygodniu zagląda tutaj Teresa, robi pranie i sprząta. Oraz kilku chłopaków odpowiedzialnych za konie i porządek w parku, ale oni rzadko kiedy zachodzą do środka. W tej chwili, poza nami i Harrym, w domu nie ma nikogo więcej.

— A przyjaciele pana Pottera?

— Och! — Jacob podrapał się za uchem. — Przyjeżdżają tutaj, ale niezwykle rzadko. Harry zakazał im tego.

Severus zdziwił się niezmiernie tą ostatnią wiadomością, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Zostawię teraz pana samego. Kiedy będzie pan gotowy, proszę zejść na dół.

**~o~O~o~**

Severus Snape umył się oraz przebrał i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na chwilę zastanowienia.

Usiadł w wygodnym fotelu, który upatrzył już w momencie wejścia do apartamentu. Zamknął oczy i przez moment delektował się panującą wokół ciszą. Przynajmniej za to był wdzięczny Potterowi. O ile już musiał się spotkać i, co więcej, egzystować w pobliżu Wybrańca, to przynajmniej dobrze było mieć pewność, że ma tutaj miejsce, w którym będzie mógł cieszyć się spokojem.

Zdziwił się trochę, że jeszcze nie spotkał Pottera. Był pewny, że bachor od pierwszej chwili będzie go torturował swoją obecnością w nadziei jak najszybszego pozbycia się ze swojego domu znienawidzonego byłego nauczyciela. Ale skoro ta Weasley stwierdziła, że bachor jest umierający, to może nie powinno to go aż tak bardzo zdumiewać.

Naprawdę był zdezorientowany, choć dobrze to skrywał. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego obcowanie w pobliżu Pottera wymagało aż takich restrykcji. _No cóż, pora się przekonać. _Z tą myślą wstał i zszedł na parter, rozglądając się za Jacobem, który po chwili się przed nim pojawił. W jego oczach dostrzegł niezwykłą powagę, a nadmiernie wyprostowana sylwetka zdradzała napięcie.

— Och, już pan jest. — We wzroku mężczyzny pojawiły się przebłyski lęku. — Właściwie nie jestem przekonany, czy to najlepszy moment, ale obawiam się też, że gdybyśmy się zdecydowali czekać na lepszy, to moglibyśmy go nigdy nie doczekać.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął.

— Może mi pan wreszcie wyjaśni, co tak naprawdę dolega panu Potterowi? — warknął zniecierpliwiony Snape. Naprawdę nie cierpiał sytuacji, które uderzały w melodramatyczne tony.

— Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli pan sam zobaczy — odpowiedział mężczyzna, zupełnie niezrażony zachowaniem mistrza eliksirów.

— Proszę za mną — Jacob poprowadził go do bocznego holu.

— Myślałem, że Potter mieszka na górze — warknął Severus.

— Stary pokój — wyjaśnił starszy mężczyzna, cicho otwierając białe drzwi na końcu korytarza i wchodząc do środka.

Kiedy mistrz eliksirów miał zamiar wmaszerować do środka, Jacob powstrzymał go i nakazał pozostanie pół kroku za sobą.

Severus sapnął zirytowany i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle zamarł. Zszokowany, rozglądał się po pokoju, który był zupełnym przeciwieństwem pozostałej części domu. Wyglądał, jakby przeszło przez niego stado hipogryfów albo przeżył wizytę pięciu Longbottomów starających się uwarzyć jakiś trudny eliksir, zresztą, jakikolwiek eliksir, co oczywiście skończyłoby się potężną eksplozją. Było tu też znacznie zimniej, w porównaniu z resztą domu, a grube zasłony na oknach nie przepuszczały ani odrobiny naturalnego światła. Do jego uszu dobiegł cichy, skrzypliwy dźwięk. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Zobaczył Pottera siedzącego do niego tyłem. Tych rozczochranych, czarnych jak smoła włosów nie dało się pomylić.

— Jacobie? — spytał Złoty Chłopiec zachrypniętym głosem.

— Tak, Harry? — Ton głosu starszego mężczyzny zakrawał na służalczość.

Severus obdarzył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, które jasno sugerowało, co myślał o ludziach zwracających się w taki sposób do innych, a przede wszystkim o osobach, które tego wymagały. Z drugiej strony, czego innego można się było spodziewać po Wybrańcu.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytał chłopak, nadal się nie odwracając.

— Nie, Harry, tylko...

— Tylko co? — W jego głosie pojawiły się ostre tony.

Severus bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył, że Potter się spiął.

— Czy ktoś tutaj z tobą jest?

— Potter, gdybyś się raczył w końcu odwrócić, to sam mógłbyś to stwierdzić — warknął mistrz eliksirów, nie skrywając swojej irytacji i w myślach poprzysięgając sobie, iż kiedy tylko dopadnie młodych Weasleyów w swoje ręce, to na długie lata popamiętają sobie to spotkanie. Własnoręcznie wytłumaczy im, czym jest stan agonalny.

Nagle Severus poczuł jakiś dziwny ruch wokół siebie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale niczego nie dostrzegł. Mimowolnie po jego plecach przebiegł dreszcz.

_Co tu się, u licha, działo?_

— Harry — Jacob zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku młodego mężczyzny. — Twoi przyjaciele poprosili, by profesor Snape zajrzał tutaj do ciebie.

— Poprosili? — zapytał podejrzliwie były Gryfon.

— Tak, Potter, poprosili — odparł zirytowany mężczyzna.

— I pan się zgodził? Dlaczego?

— Zatęskniłem za torturami, a z braku Czarnego Pana postanowiłem zdać się na twoją obecność.

Chłopak zachichotał cicho.

— Twoi przyjaciele trochę mi opowiedzieli o twoim stanie — dodał Severus. — Nie wyglądasz jednak na umierającego.

— Och! Obaj wiemy, że Ron i Hermiona są nieco przewrażliwieni, jeśli chodzi o moją osobę i mają skłonności do przesadyzmu, profesorze — odpowiedział beztrosko młodzieniec.

— Potter, nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać, jeśli będziesz odwrócony do mnie tyłem — zakomunikował twardo Snape.

— W takim razie może pan wyjść z mojego pokoju i napisać Ronowi i Hermione, że udało się panu odbyć ze mną pięciominutową rozmowę. Myślę, że będą zachwyceni tak bardzo, że w Boże Narodzenie może się pan spodziewać dodatkowego prezentu.

— Potter! — warknął zniecierpliwiony Severus.

Nagle chłopak zaczął się odwracać, nie podniósł się jednak, gdyż to, co wcześniej Snape uznał za fotel, było w rzeczywistości wózkiem.

— Tak, profesorze?

Mistrz eliksirów sapnął cicho z przerażenia. Tym razem nie udało mu się zachować pozorów charakterystycznych dla niewzruszonych bydlaków. Nawet w najgorszych snach, kiedy życzył temu bachorowi śmierci i najróżniejszych wymyślnych tortur, nie miał na myśli tego. Potter nie tylko siedział na wózku, ale połowa jego twarzy była całkowicie zmasakrowana, jakby jakiś pijany rolnik zamiast pola postanowił przeorać twarz Złotego Chłopca. Na oczach chłopaka był zawiązany bandaż, co mogło sugerować, że Potter albo miał poważnie uszkodzony wzrok, albo był po prostu ślepy.

— Jacob, proszę wyprowadź z mojego pokoju profesora Snape'a — powiedział spokojnie Harry, znowu odwracając swój wózek w stronę ściany.

Severus był tak zszokowany, że poddał się naciskowi mężczyzny i wyszedł z pokoju. Dał się zaprowadzić na werandę, a kiedy usiadł na jednym z foteli, Jacob wcisnął mu do rąk niską szklankę z bursztynowym płynem, który wypił duszkiem, czując, jak napój podrażnia jego gardło. Nie przejął się tym jednak. Podał starszemu mężczyźnie pustą szklankę, którą ten natychmiast ponownie napełnił.

Podejrzewał, że właśnie rozpoczął w swoim życiu etap, który Albus określiłby jako zmierzenie się ze swoimi demonami. Tylko dlaczego Potter musiał być w to zamieszany?

— Jest taki od kiedy go znaleźliśmy — zaczął cicho Jacob, nagle przysięgając sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by pomóc temu nieprzyjemnemu mężczyźnie, który jakimś cudem w kilka minut zdziałał więcej niż cała reszta razem wzięta w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. — Kiedy go tutaj przywieźliśmy, tolerował wokół siebie tylko znane mu osoby. Choć właściwie należałoby powiedzieć, że nieświadomie tolerował. Każdy obcy czarodziej był automatycznie i mimowolnie odtrącany przez jego magię. Kiedy Harry jako tako doszedł do siebie, a przynajmniej zaczął mieć świadomość tego, co się z nim działo, zaczął odtrącać wszystkie bliskie mu osoby. Po prostu krzyczał na Rona albo Hermionę aż do utraty głosu, a kiedy to nie pomagało, spuszczał swoją magię z łańcucha. Utrzymanie magii w ryzach wiele go kosztowało, ale za bardzo się bał, że może im zrobić krzywdę. W końcu, kiedy sami się przekonali, jak wiele energii Harry na to traci, i jak bardzo to go wykańcza, przestali tutaj przychodzić. Postawili jednak dwa warunki. Powiedzieli, że musi zaakceptować moją obecność, by ktoś mógł się nim zająć oraz obecność osób, które zajmowałyby się dworem. Drugim warunkiem było pozwolenie na to, że zwrócą się do pana po pomoc. Harry był pewny, że nigdy pan na to nie przystanie, więc zgodził się na oba warunki.

— Dom aż wibruje od magii...

— To magia Harry'ego. Dlatego nie mamy tutaj skrzatów ani nie używamy różdżek. To by było dla niego jak zapalenie zapałki w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym gazem.

Mistrz eliksirów przetarł ręką oczy, czując nadchodzący ból głowy, a jego serce nagle zakłuło z tęsknoty za Dumbledore'em. Albus z pewnością wiedziałby, co zrobić w tej przeklętej sytuacji.

— To, co pan zrobił, było niesamowite.

— Słucham? — Mistrz eliksirów rozejrzał się wokół by być pewnym, że to stwierdzenie dotyczyło właśnie jego. — O czym pan mówi?

— Proszę mi mówić po imieniu.

— W porządku, o czym ty mówisz?

— Rozmawiał z panem — odpowiedział po prostu Jacob. — Zaśmiał się i odwrócił się do pana.

— Zapewniam cię, że nie zrobił tego z dobrej woli — odwarknął Severus, jak zwykle będąc poirytowanym, kiedy ktoś zaczynał czuć do niego wdzięczność, podczas gdy on sam uważał, że nie zrobił nic.

Albus miał do tego największe skłonności i mimo jego wielkich wysiłków, nigdy go do tego nie przyzwyczaił.

— Prawdopodobnie kierowała nim czysta złośliwość, ale to nieistotne — odpowiedział pewnie mężczyzna.

— Ten dom... — mruknął Severus, nagle zmieniając temat.

— To dom Harry'ego. Należał do rodziny Potterów, choć kiedy Harry go przejął, prezentował się o wiele gorzej. Włożył w niego naprawdę wiele pracy i, jak widać, uzyskał zachwycający efekt.

— Istotnie — zgodził się niechętnie mistrz eliksirów.

Doprawdy, nigdy nie podejrzewał Pottera o taki zmysł smaku.

— Moja rodzina utrzymywała bliskie kontakty z rodziną Potterów. Znałem Harry'ego jeszcze przed śmiercią jego rodziców i obiecałem im chronić ich syna. Jednak potem Harry znalazł się pod opieką Albusa, więc uznałem, że chłopiec nie mógł trafić lepiej. Kiedy miał szesnaście lat, przybył tutaj, a ja wyczułem jego obecność. Poznaliśmy się i później utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą kontakt. Pozwalał mi się sobą zajmować, kiedy wracał tutaj po swoich podróżach.

— Horkruksy — mruknął Severus.

— Dokładnie — odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna, kiwając głową. — Kiedy zniszczył szósty i ledwie to przeżył, wyznał mi, że czuje się, jakby wysysały z niego duszę. Jakby w zamian za zniszczenie cząstki duszy Voldemorta zabierały część jego.

Między mężczyznami zapadła nagle cisza, zakłócana jedynie świergotem ptaków i rżeniem koni dobiegającym ze stajni.

— Wspominałeś, że jest tutaj biblioteka — odezwał się w końcu Severus.

— O, tak... — Twarz Jacoba nagle się rozjaśniła. — Proszę za mną.

Jacob poprowadził go do jadalni, a potem wprowadził do przeogromnej biblioteki, która musiała zajmować ponad połowę parteru.

— Merlinie — wyszeptał mimowolnie, podziwiając te niezwykłe zbiory, wśród których znajdowały się niebywale rzadkie egzemplarze książek.

Opuszkami palców przejechał po brzegu ogromnej księgi oprawionej w czerwoną skórę. Wysyłała w stronę jego palców delikatne, wręcz pieszczące impulsy. Oddychała magią.

— Harry przyłożył niebywałą wagę do stworzenia tego zbioru. Znajdują się tu najbardziej cenne magiczne tomy ze zbiorów Blacków, Potterów, Dumbledore'a, Attwoodów, Crawfordów, Parnellów a nawet Mafloyów oraz wielu innych czarodziejskich rodzin.

— Granger nie chciała tutaj zamieszkać? — spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
— Hermiona nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu tej biblioteki – wyjaśnił Jacob, wzruszając delikatnie ramionami.

— Dlaczego więc mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś?

— Być może to właśnie tutaj znajduje się kilka odpowiedzi na to, jak możemy pomóc Harry'emu. Nawet jeśli nie, to wiem, że Harry spędził tutaj naprawdę wiele godzin między swoimi wyjazdami. Być może pozwoli to panu na uzyskanie choć nikłego pojęcia o tym, z czym musiał się zmierzyć, by pokonać Voldemorta.

**CD**(chyba)**N**

* * *

**Chciałabym również niezmiernie podziękować TrustNo1PL oraz Cat za komentarze. Każdy komentarz ma w sobie odrobinę magii i bardzo Wam dziękuję za to, że mnie nią obdarowałyście. **

**TrustNo1PL – **Cieszę się, że mimo iż nie przepadasz za slashami, postanowiłaś przeczytać mój tekst. Ja również uwielbiam teksty w których Sev jest mentorem Harry'ego, jednak takich tekstów są setki i bardzo często są to niezwykle dobre teksty. Ze slashami sprawa ma się trochę inaczej, zwłaszcza na naszym rodzimym „rynku". Ciężko u nas znaleźć slash HP/SS z duszą, pomijam tłumaczenia tak genialnych tekstów jak Seria Herbaciana – choć może to ja nie umiem szukać i po prostu trafiam na takie, a nie inne teksty. Zwykle teksty te są przesiąknięte erotyką, a cała fabuła kręci się wokół „pieprzenia". Ja chciałabym napisać coś innego... zależy mi na stworzeniu między Sevem a Harrym unikalnego związku duchowego, nie tylko fizycznego, który oczywiście również się tutaj pojawi.

Mam nadzieję, że drugi rozdział Cię nie rozczarował i nie przerwiesz czytania tego opowiadania.

**Kaela Mensha – **cieszę się bardzo, że jednak zdecydowałaś się skomentować mój tekst. Czuję się w pewien sposób wyróżniona. Dodało mi to też trochę pewności siebie, która jest, jak mi się wydaja, dość istotna zwłaszcza na samym początku.

Po tym rozdziale już mniej więcej wiesz, co dzieje się z Harrym i mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zawiedziona.

Co do długości rozdziałów, no cóż, będzie różnie. Nie będą one jednak zbyt długie, ale to dlatego, że chciałabym jak najczęściej aktualizować tego fika, zamiast raz w miesiącu zamieszczać kilkunastostronicowy rozdział.


	3. Sen a zaufanie

Jestem z 3 rozdziałem Dłużnika! Pierwsza i najważniejsza informacja, to to, że dorobiłem się bety, a nawet dwóch! Czyż to nie cudowne? Właściwie to nie będę Wam dłużej przynudzać, więcej o fiku i innych sprawach znajdziecie na końcu w moich odpowiedziach na Wasze komentarze, za które Wam serdecznie i z całego serca dziękuję! Mają dla mnie naprawdę wielkie znaczenie i wartość.

**Zbetowane przez:** Zilidyę i Robaczka – dziękuję Wam kochane!

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

„_Sen a zaufanie"_

Następnego dnia Severus został obudzony przez z początku bliżej niezidentyfikowany hałas dobiegający z dołu. W pierwszym odruchu mężczyzna sięgnął po różdżkę, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ta została mu wczoraj odebrana. Usiadł na łóżku, wciągając na siebie czarne spodnie i zakładając czarną koszulę, po czym szybko zszedł na dół. Swoje kroki skierował do pokoju Pottera, gdyż to właśnie jego głos rozpoznał.

— Wynoś się stąd, Remusie! — krzyczał chłopak. — Zrozum w końcu, że nie chcę cię tu widzieć! Odejdź i zacznij żyć własnym życiem! Pozwalam ci tutaj być raz w miesiącu, ale nie przyjeżdżaj tu wcześniej!

— Ale, Harry...

— Nie! Wynoś się!

Nagle Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł wokół siebie zawirowanie magii i postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

— Uspokój się, Potter! — warknął wchodząc do pokoju i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegając, że ten prezentował się jeszcze gorzej niż wczoraj.

Spojrzał pytająco na Jacoba.

— Atak — wyszeptał mężczyzna spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Severus potrząsnął głową, niewiele rozumiejąc z tego, co miał na myśli drugi mężczyzna.

— Profesor? Co pan jeszcze tutaj robi? — spytał nagle Harry, zwracając uwagę na jego obecność.

— Tortury, Potter. Tortury. Wczoraj wyraziłem się chyba wystarczająco jasno. — Severus Snape spojrzał nagle na wpatrującego się w niego w ogromnym zdziwieniu przeklętego wilkołaka. — Wyjdź stąd, Lupin.

— Ale...

— Lupin, jeśli chcesz najbliższą pełnię spędzić tak spokojnie jak ostatnie, to po prostu zejdź mi w tej chwili z oczu — Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się, zwracając do Jacoba: — Zabierz go stąd. Nakarm, oprowadź po domu, cokolwiek, ale go stąd wyprowadź.

Najstarszy mężczyzna skinął głową i wyprowadził z pokoju lekko opierającego się Remusa. Kiedy drzwi za nimi zamknęły się, Severus westchnął cicho, rozglądając się za jakimś fotelem, w którym mógłby usiąść.

— Profesorze? — dobiegł go nagle niepewny głos chłopaka.

— Tak, Potter?

— Nic, chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy pan tutaj ciągle jest — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Jak słyszysz, jestem — sapnął Mistrz Eliksirów, opierając się o parapet jednego z okien. — Co się stało z twoimi oczami?

Nagle pokój zaczął aż wibrować, a niektóre lżejsze przedmioty zaczęły się delikatnie unosić.

— Spokojnie, Potter. Uspokój się. Nie musisz odpowiadać. — Severus z ulgą zauważył, że wszystko się uspokoiło. — Jeszcze — dodał zaraz potem z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, choć wiedział, że ten go nie widzi.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Nic konkretnego, Potter. Po prostu biorę pod uwagę naprawdę wszystkie możliwości i scenariusze, jeśli chodzi o twój powrót do zdrowia.

Harry się zaśmiał, a Severus słysząc ten śmiech mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Nawet Czarny Pan poczułby dreszcz na plecach, słysząc ten zimny niczym arktyczny wiatr dźwięk.

— Co jest, Potter?

— Nic. Tylko ze wszystkich znanych mi ludzi obstawiałem, że pan jako ostatni pozwala sobie na coś takiego jak sny na jawie.

— Nie znasz mnie, Potter.

— Najwyraźniej — odpowiedział swobodnie Harry. — Ale pan również nie zna mnie.

— Mam dużo czasu, by to nadrobić — odpowiedział sarkastycznie Severus.

— Niech się pan najpierw kilkanaście razy zastanowi, czy chce mnie pan naprawdę poznać.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Nic. Zupełnie nic, profesorze — odpowiedział tajemniczo Harry. — Czy mógłby mnie teraz pan zostawić samego?

— Oczywiście — odparł Mistrz Eliksirów, podchodząc do drzwi. — Przyjdę tutaj wieczorem i lepiej, żebyś postarał się o jakiś wygodny fotel dla mnie. Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć znowu na parapecie.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

— Do widzenia, profesorze.

— Do widzenia.

Severus już miał zamiar zamknąć drzwi, kiedy nagle dobiegł do niego ledwie słyszalny szept chłopaka.

— Otwarcie oczu po ponad dwudziestu latach ich zamykania może być na tyle bolesne, że zapragniemy je od razu zamknąć. Ale nawet jeśli to zrobimy, nic nie jest już wstanie wymazać z naszej głowy widoku promieni słonecznych. Niech się pan naprawdę zastanowi, czy chce pan otworzyć oczy...

Severus cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co ten przeklęty chłopak miał na myśli.

Severus wszedł do przestronnej kuchni, gdzie przy jasnym, drewnianym stole siedział Remus Lupin, wpatrując się w niego tymi swoimi wilkołaczymi, orzechowymi oczyma.

— Wciąż tutaj jesteś — zrugał go Snape na powitanie i również usiadł przy stole, nalewając sobie do kubka czarnej kawy.

— Za dwa dni pełnia i Harry pozwala mi tu ją spędzać — wyjaśnił uprzejmie Lupin, nakładając sobie na talerz dwa tosty.

— Typowe —mruknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna, delektując się smakiem kawy.

Miał ochotę zamruczeć z zadowolenia, ale się powstrzymał, jak również powstrzymywał się, by nie rzucić jakiejś klątwy na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę, który uśmiechał się do niego z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością.

— Jak bardzo uszkodzone są jego oczy? — spytał zamiast tego.

Remus wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, a jego oczy, jeśli to możliwe, posmutniały jeszcze bardziej.

— Severusie, on... — Lupin westchnął ciężko. — On jest niewidomy... zupełnie.

Severus poczuł jak po jego plecach przebiega dreszcz. Oczywiście, że brał to pod uwagę, ale usłyszeć to głośno, było zupełnie co innego.

— A nogi?

— Paraliż obu — wyjaśnił cicho Remus.

— Jak to się stało? — spytał Snape i odetchnął z ulgą słysząc, że jego ton był obojętny i zimny jak zwykle.

— To wie tylko Harry. Nie chce z nami na ten temat rozmawiać.

W kuchni zapadła na chwilę cisza. Severus pomasował powoli swoje skronie, przewidując nadchodzący ból głowy, choć miał nadzieję, że kawa go nieco złagodzi.

— Jeśli chodzi o stan Harry'ego — odezwał się nagle Lupin, wpatrując się z zamyśleniem w krajobraz rozpościerający się za ogromnym oknem — o jego fizycznej dolegliwości nie wiemy nic. Możemy się tylko domyślać, że być może dopiero teraz dają o sobie znać niektóre z zaklęć i klątw nałożone by chronić Horkruksy. A może to wszystko jest efektem ostatniej walki Harry'ego z Voldemortem.

Walka. Nikt jej nie widział. Przez długi czas nikt nawet nie wiedział, że Voldemort zniknął bezpowrotnie. Dopóki nie znaleziono jego gnijącego ciała. Kiedy działalność Voldemorta nagle ustała, ludzie spodziewali się, że to cisza przed burzą. Jasna Strona wykorzystała ten czas, by jak najlepiej się przygotować do ostatecznej rozgrywki, do której nikt z nich nie stanął. Poza Potterem, który uwolnił czarodziejski, i nie tylko, świat od Czarnego Pana.

On dochodził wtedy jeszcze do siebie po ostatniej bitwie, podczas której w końcu wyszła na jaw jego rola jako szpiega Jasnej Strony.

Był wtedy jednym z najbardziej zaufanych Śmierciożerców i ta zdrada ubodła Voldemorta. Poczuł to w każdym skrawku swojego jestestwa i czuł to jeszcze na długo potem.

Kiedy znaleziono szczątki Mrocznego Lorda, a słuch po Złotym Chłopcu zaginął, wszyscy uznali, że Potter przypłacił życiem to ostatnie starcie.

Dopiero po kilku miesiącach Potter cudownie się odnalazł, choć Severus nie znał szczegółów. Większość czarodziejskiego świata wciąż nie miała pojęcia, że ich wybawca żyje. Uznano, że tak będzie lepiej i choć początkowo Snape tego nie rozumiał, teraz po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją, wiedział, że ktokolwiek podjął tę decyzję, postąpił słusznie.

— Gdzie go znaleziono? — spytał nagle Severus.

— Raz do roku mugolski rząd dostarcza naszemu Ministerstwu listę osób zaginionych i... eee... odnalezionych... znaczy się osób, które w jakiś sposób straciły pamięć i...

— Potter miał amnezję?

— Nie. On był... Nieprzytomny. Był w mugolskim szpitalu, gdzie w gruncie rzeczy uratowano mu życie. Przez wiele miesięcy był w śpiączce, a potem, kiedy w końcu odzyskał przytomność, nie mógł mówić przez rurkę, którą miał w gardle.

— Rurkę. W gardle — powtórzył cicho Snape. — Co, do cholery...?

— To mugolski odpowiednik naszego zaklęcia Anapneo – wytłumaczył szybko Lupin. - Tak mi się wydaje.

— Na czym to polega?

Remus podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając się, jak wytłumaczyć czarodziejowi działanie mugolskiej medycyny.

— Wkładają do gardła grubą rurkę, aż do tchawicy i do tej rurki podłączona jest pompa, która prowadzi oddech zastępczy.

— I Potter miał tę rurkę? Jak długo?

— Kilka miesięcy.

— Co jeszcze? — spytał Severus, przełykając ślinę. — Co jeszcze zrobili mu mugole?

— Ja... ummm... nie bardzo się na tym znam, Severusie, ale to dzięki mugolskiej medycynie Harry przeżył, jakkolwiek makabryczna by ona się nam nie wydawała. Gdybyśmy próbowali rzucić na niego jakieś zaklęcie uzdrawiające, prawdopodobnie by go zabiło.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział zimno Snape, nagle wstając. — Idę się przejść.

— W porządku i dziękuję, że tu jesteś, Severusie.

Snape zignorował zupełnie to śmieszne podziękowanie, właściwie zupełnie dla niego niezrozumiałe, i wyszedł z kuchni, a potem z domu, kierując się do parku położonego przed dworem.

Chodził po nim przez kilka długich godzin, starając się jakoś pozbierać własne zagubione i czasami zupełnie mu obce myśli. Jakby nie należały do niego, a do zupełnie innej, nieznanej mu osoby. A jednak były jego. Pojawiły się przecież w jego umyśle.

Nie chodziło tu wcale o jego zmieniający się stosunek do Pottera. Być może inni myśleli inaczej, jednak on był całkowicie świadomy, że nie był pozbawionym uczuć zimnym draniem. Aczkolwiek coraz częściej o tym zapominał. Cóż, na pewno jego _uczuciowość_ była poważnie upośledzona, patologiczna, ale ją posiadał, choć skrzętnie to ukrywał przed całym światem. A nawet przed samym sobą. Niestety, na jego nieszczęście, od czasu do czasu przydarzały mu się takie sytuacja jak ta, kiedy na widok czyjegoś cierpienia, czuł rosnącą w gardle gulę. Do tej pory działo się to tylko w przypadku ofiar Voldemorta, torturowanych i zabijanych na jego oczach, a i to nie wszystkich. Mimo wszystko bycie zimnym bydlakiem było głównym składnikiem jego JA.

Niemniej jednak, nawet kiedy czuł przypływ uczuć do ofiar Voldemorta, zazwyczaj do dzieci, które na szczęście rzadko przeżywały dłużej niż jedno czy dwa _Crucio_, był w stanie nad nimi zapanować. Wiedział, że nie mógł nic zrobić. Był w stanie przetłumaczyć sobie, że NIE MÓGŁ się zdradzić. Nie potrafiłby uratować ani ofiary, ani siebie, gdyż taka decyzja doprowadziłaby do zdrady jego prawdziwej przynależności. Skupiał się na większym dobru. To wszystko w zasadzie sprawiło, że przestał się uważać za człowieka. Jaki człowiek, w którego żyłach płynęłaby prawdziwa krew, byłby w stanie z takim wyrachowaniem i zimną obojętnością wynajdywać racjonalne powody, by choć nie spróbować przyśpieszyć kres agonii tych kilkorga dzieci, których tortury był zmuszony obserwować? On jednak to potrafił i za każdym razem wiedział, że jeśli będzie musiał przejść przez to po raz kolejny, da sobie z tym radę. Za każdym z tych razów tracił kolejną cząstkę swoich „uczuć".

Tym razem jednak czuł, że musi coś zrobić. Najbardziej przerażała go świadomość nie tego, że musiał, bo tego wymagał od niego dług życia, ale że po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał pomóc temu przeklętemu Potterowi jakoś wyjść ze stanu, w jakim się znajdował. Tym razem nie był w stanie uciszyć swojej bardziej ludzkiej części. Po raz pierwszy od wielu, ale to naprawdę wielu lat, to ona zaczynała przejmować nad nim kontrolę.

Kiedy wrócił do dworu zjadł szybko obiad i udał się do biblioteki, spędzając tam kilka godzin. I chociaż czytane przez niego woluminy były niebywale ciekawe, to nie mógł w pełni docenić ich treści, gdyż w żaden sposób nie pomogły mu one przybliżyć się do prawdy. Poirytowany poszedł na górę wziąć prysznic, po czym zszedł do pokoju Pottera w chwili, kiedy Jacob układał go na jego łóżku i troskliwie okrywał kołdrą. Severus z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem spostrzegł niezwykle, niemal całkowicie pozbawione działających mięśni, chude nogi młodego mężczyzny.

Jacob nagle odwrócił się w stronę Severusa, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

— Czy czegoś jeszcze potrzebujesz?

— Nie, Jacobie. Możesz spokojnie iść spać. Dobranoc — odpowiedział Potter uprzejmie, aczkolwiek słowa te były wypowiedziane zupełnie bezbarwnym i pozbawionym jakichkolwiek uczuć głosem.

To były po prostu słowa. Nie przemawiały za nimi żadne najmniejsze nawet uczucie. Nic przyjemnego.

— W porządku. — Starszy mężczyzna skinął głową. — Dobranoc, Harry.

Jacob minął bez słowa Mistrza Eliksirów, za co ten mu w duchu podziękował, i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Nadal tu jesteś, profesorze — powiedział nagle Harry wciąż bezbarwnym tonem.

— Istotnie. — Severus, chociaż bardzo się starał, to jednak jego ton nie był tak zimny, jak by tego chciał.

Snape westchnął i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku łóżka, na którym siedział Harry, opierający się o stos poduszek.

— Potter. Chciałbym zbadać twoje oczy.

Snape usłyszał, jak młody mężczyzna wciąga głęboko powietrze.

— Po co?

— Muszę to zrobić, by ocenić ich uszkodzenie.

— To bezsensowne, skoro nie może pan użyć magii, by sprawdzić stopień ich uszkodzenia.

— Potter, jestem tego świadomy, ale to jak na razie jedyny pomysł, jaki mam, i zapewniam cię, że to lepsze niż nic nie robienie. Nie po to tutaj jestem. Poza tym, mam coś, co mugole nazywają latarką. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale część badań w naszym świecie jest dość podobna do tych wykonywanych przez mugoli.

— W porządku, ale pod jednym warunkiem — powiedział Harry.

— Jakim? — spytał, przypatrując się z wielkim zainteresowaniem Złotemu Chłopcu, który chłopcem przestał być już dawno temu.

— Pozwoli mi pan zobaczyć pana twarz.

— Słucham? Przecież ty...

— Tak, jestem ślepy, ale wciąż mogę widzieć dzięki dotykowi.

Snape wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

— Ty... ty chcesz mnie dotknąć?

— Dokładniej to chcę dotknąć pana twarz.

— Ale najpierw pozwolisz mi zbadać twoje oczy — zaznaczył Snape, robiąc kolejny krok w kierunku łóżka.

— W porządku — odpowiedział Harry, choć w jego głosie dało się wyczuć odrobinę niepewności.

Severus, zamiast usiąść na krześle, którego pojawienie się w pokoju zarejestrował zaraz po przyjściu, przysiadł ostrożnie na brzegu łóżka. Podniósł ręce, ale po chwili je opuścił, przyglądając się twarzy Pottera, a raczej tej części, której nie zakrywał bandaż. Czuł, że całe ciało młodego mężczyzny jest niesamowicie napięte.

— Będę ci mówił, co robię — powiedział nagle, niezupełnie rozumiejąc, dlaczego się do tego zobowiązuje. Przecież Potter nie stawiał tego jako warunku. — W porządku, Potter?

— W porządku — Harry przełknął ślinę. — Ja... Myślę, że to będzie pomocne. Dziękuję.

— Zdejmę teraz bandaż — powiedział szybko Severus, zanim ten zdążył zmienić zdanie.

Mistrz Eliksirów ponownie podniósł ręce, tym razem jednak sięgnęły one za głowę młodego mężczyzny, sprawnie sobie radząc z dwiema spinkami trzymającymi bandaż, po czym bardzo powoli zaczął go rozwijać. Początkowo wszystko było w porządku, ale kiedy dotarł do ostatniej warstwy bandaża, pod którą znajdował się już tylko kawałek gazy, bezpośrednio przykrywający same oczy Pottera, zauważył, że dzieje się z nim coś złego. Ciało Złotego Chłopca zaczęło się trząść, a ręce mocno zacisnęły się na kołdrze.

— Potter? — spytał ostro.

Zbyt ostro, gdyż młodszy mężczyzna drgnął słysząc ten ton, a jedna z jego rąk chwyciła mocno przegub ręki Snape'a.

— Proszę... — wyszeptał Harry, a jego usta drżały. — Nie... ja nie...

Snape czuł wzbierającą w nim irytację, która jednak z niezrozumiałych powodów znikła dokładnie tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

— Uspokój się, Potter — powiedział Severus, siląc się na neutralny ton. — W porządku.

Starszy mężczyzna uwolnił swój nadgarstek z uścisku Harry'ego i na powrót zaczął zawijać jego oczy. Kiedy spiął bandaż poczuł, jak ciało Pottera lekko się rozluźnia. Co ciekawe, nagle powietrze wokół niego również wydało się dziwnie lżejsze. Ciekawe, dlaczego wcześniej niczego nie zauważył.

— Teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego? — odezwał się Severus, odsuwając swoje ręce od głowy Pottera.

— Dlaczego co?

Snape mlasnął zniecierpliwiony.

— Dlaczego tak przestraszyłeś się zdjęcia bandaża. Przecież wcześniej już musiałeś mieć go zdejmowanego.

— Nigdy tutaj — odpowiedział cicho Harry. — Ja... nie wiem, dlaczego. Po prostu poczułem tam... na skórze pod bandażem powietrze i zimno i... po prostu... Przepraszam.

— Rozumiem — powiedział Snape, choć nie rozumiał.

Tak, jak nie rozumiał nagłej potrzeby, by jakoś uspokoić, dotknąć Pottera. Powstrzymał się jednak.

— Wiem, że jest pan tutaj, by mi... Znaczy, że nie przyjechał pan tutaj, by marnować czas, ale czy możemy spróbować jutro? Proszę.

Snape poczuł, jak coś ściska go w klatce piersiowej na dźwięk tej cichej i niepewnej prośby.

— Dobrze — opowiedział, pozwalając swojemu głosowi na niezwykły dla niego, neutralny, prawie uspokajający ton. — W porządku.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał Harry.

— To nie będzie przyjemne, Potter. Prawdopodobnie dla żadnego z nas, ale zwłaszcza dla ciebie, jeśli jednak chcesz dojść do siebie, to...

— Muszę — przerwał nagle Snape'owi młodszy mężczyzna. — To nie jest kwestia chcenia,

profesorze.

—Nie interesują mnie twoje motywy, Potter — warknął Snape, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest to prawdą.

Wiedział też, że w końcu i tak się tego dowie, a wolał to, mimo wszystko, odłożyć na później.

Harry ziewnął.

— Powinieneś iść spać.

— Ja... um... Chyba ma pan rację. — Brunet niezdarnie starał się wyciągnąć zza swoich pleców kilka poduszek, o które się opierał.

— Poczekaj. — Snape w ostatniej chwili się opanował, by nie złapać Złotego Chłopca za ramię, w porę sobie przypominając, że obiecał mu, iż będzie go informował o swoich ruchach. — Ja to zrobię.

Harry nagle przestał się wiercić i znieruchomiał na swoim łóżku, a Severus wyciągnął zza jego pleców dwie poduszki, trzecia jednak znajdowała się za głęboko, by mógł uniknąć kontaktu z ciałem Pottera.

— Musisz się trochę podnieść.

Harry wykonał polecenie, a Snape'owi nie umknął wyraz bólu nagle pojawiający się na twarzy, objawiający się kilkoma zmarszczkami na czole młodego mężczyzny i mocno zaciśniętą szczęką.

— W porządku. Rozluźnij się. Będę musiał cię dotknąć. Nie obawiaj się. — Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę nie wiedział, po co wypowiedział to ostatnie zdanie.

Severus ostrożnie wsunął rękę pod plecy leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny i obrócił go delikatnie, wyjmując zagubioną poduszkę, przy okazji poprawiając tę, która miała zostać. Potem Snape przesunął rękę niżej pleców Harry'ego i ostrożnie pomógł mu się zsunąć i w pełni położyć na łóżku. Przy tej ostatniej czynności ręka chłopaka mocno wczepiła się w przedramię mężczyzny, który szybko wysunął swoja dłoń spod pleców leżącego, ale nie odsunął tej, którą wciąż ściskał Potter.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział po chwili Harry. — Całkiem nieźle panu poszło. Jacob na początku był nieco bardziej niezdarny. Chyba za bardzo się obawiał, że może mnie uszkodzić.

— Och... — Snape nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. — Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiłem ci bólu, Potter.

— Nie, to nic takiego. — Harry w końcu puścił przedramię drugiego mężczyzny, starając się mocniej okryć kocem. — Zawsze odczuwam pewien ból, kiedy w jakiś sposób naruszam plecy.

— Tylko wtedy?

— To zależy, ale to nic takiego. Naprawdę. Nic, czego nie dałoby się wytrzymać.

— Z pewnością — uciął Snape, ledwie się powstrzymując przed rzuceniem kąśliwej uwagi na temat męczenników. — Śpij, Potter.

Harry skinął nieznacznie głową.

— Może pan już iść.

— Zostanę.

— Ale...

— Posłuchaj mnie, Potter. To, co zamierzam zrobić, będzie wymagało od ciebie obdarzenia mnie pewną dozą zaufania. Nie mam tutaj na myśli, abyś nagle miał się topić w morzu bezgranicznego zaufania do mnie, ale kilka kropel...

— Rozumiem, ale co chcę pan osiągnąć, zostając tutaj, kiedy ja będę spać?

— Nie jest łatwo zasnąć przy osobach, którym się nie ufa. Gwarantuję ci, Potter, że dzisiaj z pewnością nie zaśniesz szybko, ale ja stąd nie wyjdę, aż do czasu, gdy to nastąpi. Będziemy to powtarzać co kilka dni.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział cicho Harry, nie dając po sobie poznać, co myśli na temat tego pomysłu. — Dobranoc, profesorze.

— Dobranoc — odpowiedział sztywno Snape, z pewną konsternacją wpatrując się w delikatny, drwiący uśmieszek, jaki pojawił się na ustach Pottera.

Kiedy siedział tak w ciszy, obserwując w blasku światła sączącego się z niewielkiej lampki twarz Pottera, w głowie Severusa zaczął układać się zalążek planu. Właściwie nie było to nic znaczącego, zaledwie pomysł, ale to było lepsze niż nic. Będzie musiał jutro jedynie spędzić parę godzin w bibliotece, by przeprowadzić kilka badań i upewnić się, że to, co ma zamiar zrobić, jest możliwe.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął cicho ze zdziwieniem, rejestrując spokojny i głęboki oddech młodego mężczyzny. Spodziewał się, że będzie zmuszony siedzieć tutaj do świtu, a tymczasem minęło niecałe dwie godziny, a Potter już spał.

No cóż, musiał być najwidoczniej niezmiernie zmęczony.

**CD**(chyba)**N**

**Raz jeszcze dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się pod rozdziałem 2 ;). **

**Kaela Mensha** – Sprawa bety jest już rozwiązana :D. Co do sprawy stanu umysłowego Harry'ego, cóż… tutaj sprawa nie jest do końca taka jasna, co, jak mi się wydaje, widać już trochę po tym rozdziale :P. Cieszę się też bardzo, że uważasz Seva za kanonicznego, to jest coś, na czym mi bardzo zależy, aczkolwiek obawiam się, że im dalej w las, tym będzie gorzej :P.

Co zaś się tyczy opisów otoczenia… no cóż, po prostu jestem w tym bardzo słaba i nie czuję się w nich komfortowo. O wiele bardziej wolę opisy uczuć czy dialogi, ale zobaczę co da się zrobić ;).

**rita03** – Sev uległy? Nie. On po prostu jest aż za dobrze świadomy tego, co mogłoby się z Nim stać gdyby nie wypełnił długu ;). Poza tym, tak jak sam zauważyłaś Sev to człowiek czynu. Trochę więcej o motywach Mistrza Eliksirów wyjaśni się już w następnym rozdziale. Co do okaleczenia Harry'ego, to no cóż… już tak mam: zamiłowanie do dramatów i okaleczania bohaterów i padło na Harry'ego.

Imię Jacoba nie było niczym inspirowane :P.

Sev odbędzie z Harrym naprawdę wiele rozmów i mogę Ci zdradzić, że nie ze wszystkich wyjdzie bez szwanku :P.

Przeczytałam też polecane przez Ciebie fiki i po przeczytaniu Kamienia Małżeństw nieco się podłamałam, mój Wen też ma lekką depresję :P. KM to coś po prostu cudownego :D. Za Desiderium Infimum kiedyś się chyba zabrałam, ale ani przez chwilę nie czerpałam przyjemności z czytania, dlatego też szybko porzuciłam to opowiadanie.

**kasssumi**– to jeden z powodów. Wszyscy skaczą wokół Harry'ego, który jest znowu w centrum zainteresowania tym razem wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i po prostu tęskni za normalnością i na pewno dostrzega jej przebłyski w sarkastycznym stylu bycia Seva itp. Aczkolwiek to tylko jeden z powodów ;).

Tak jak już się wyjaśniło w tym rozdziale, Harry poza uszkodzeniem twarzy ma również uszkodzony wzrok oraz jest sparaliżowany od pasa w dół… oczywiście tego jak głębokie są to obrażenia i czy jest możliwość ich wyleczenia, dowiesz się tego z kolejnych rozdziałów ;).


	4. Gryfońskie zachowanie

**Chyba Was trochę rozpieszczam, bo jestem już z kolejnym rozdziałem :P. No ale chyba dzisiaj to się skończy i reszta rozdziałów nie będzie się pojawiała w tak krótkich odstępach czasu. Mam niestety trochę obowiązków a do tego mój Wen ma małego doła ;(. No nic, miłego czytania. **

**Rozdział zbelowany przez: **Zilidyę i Robaczka – dziękuję Wam kochane!

Wszelkie błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moją winą.

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

„_Gryfońskie zachowanie"_

Kiedy następnego ranka Severus zszedł do kuchni, zastał tam już siedzących przy stole Lupina i Jacoba.

Kuchnia była bardzo przestronnym i jasnym miejscem, łączącym w sobie styl wiktoriański i nowoczesny. Ściany, poza jedną, która wyłożona była ciemnoszarą cegłą, pokryto jasną, szarawą farbą. Szafki w kolorze słomy ze stalowymi blatami tworzyły literę „L", na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się duża wyspa ze zlewem. Wszystkie sprzęty, będące w większości typowo mugolskimi wynalazkami, i których przeznaczenia Snape nie był w stanie określić, a tym bardziej przypisać im odpowiedniej nazwy, zrobione były ze stali. Błyszcząca podłoga wykonana była z ciemnego drewna, co stanowiło idealne połączenie dla plecionych z barwionej na ciemno wikliny wysokich oparć krzeseł, znajdujących się przy okrągłym stole nakrytym obrusem w kolorze jasnomandarynkowym. I chociaż sam Severus pewnie nigdy by się poważył na połączenie ze sobą większości znajdujących się tutaj elementów, to musiał przyznać, że kuchnia bardzo przypadła mu do gustu. Mimo że bardzo różniła się od stylu pomieszczeń, w których zwykł przebywać.

Mistrz Eliksirów obrzucił obu mężczyzn zimnym spojrzeniem i usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się od niechcenia.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział Jacob, przesuwając w stronę nowo przybyłego dzbanek ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą.

— Dzień dobry, Severusie — powiedział Lupin, uśmiechając się blado. — Wczoraj wieczorem spędziłeś sporo czasu w pokoju Harry'ego.

— Istotnie — mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, nakładając sobie na talerz jajecznicę, a jego mina jasno wskazywała na to, że nie jest zadowolony z towarzystwa, w którym zmuszony był zjeść śniadanie.

— Nie zamierzasz nas informować o tym, co robisz — stwierdził lekko Lupin.

— Punkt dla Gryffindoru — powiedział sarkastycznie Snape, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na śniadaniu i starając się ignorować porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jakie wymieniała między sobą pozostała dwójka.

— Przy okazji — odezwał się nagle. — Może mi któryś z was wyjaśni, dlaczego pokój Pottera wygląda tak a nie inaczej?

— Harry jest odpowiedzialny za wystrój każdego pokoju w tym domu, włączając w to ten, w którym śpi — wyjaśnił Jacob.

— Czasami dzieje się tak za sprawą jego magii, a czasami po prostu sięga po wszystko, co ma pod ręką — dodał Remus.

— Atak — mruknął Severus, przypominając sobie wczorajszy poranek.

— Dokładnie. — Jacob pokiwał głową. — Zwykle dochodzi do nich, kiedy proponujemy mu, by dał się wyprowadzić z pokoju, albo wtedy, gdy nie jest w stanie sam się obsłużyć.

— Czyli Potter nie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju zbyt często?

Jacob i Remus ponownie wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a Severus całą siłą swojej woli powstrzymywał się, by nie prychnąć lekceważąco.

— Severusie, odkąd Harry jest tutaj, ani razu nie zgodził się eee... wyjść na dwór.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę mężczyzn jak na jakąś wyjątkowo obrzydliwą parę sklątek tylnowybuchowych.

— Nie zgodził się — powtórzył cichym, ale zimnym głosem. — I pozwoliliście mu na to?

— A co mieliśmy twoim zdaniem zrobić? — Chciał wiedzieć Lupin.

— Na Merlina, Lupin! Zmusić! Wywlec go siłą z tego przeklętego pokoju i wystawić na dwór by mu trochę tyłek odmarzł. To chyba jest wystarczająco gryfoński styl działania, byś mógł na to wpaść. I pomyśleć, że byłeś jednym z tych cholernych Huncwotów! Czasami mam wrażenie, że dzieliliście z Blackiem oraz Potterem jeden mózg, i tylko gdy byliście razem funkcjonował on prawidłowo... a przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. — Severus westchnął głęboko, czując zbierającą w nim irytację z powodu przymusu wygłoszenia tak długiej przemowy.

— Po prostu nie chcieliśmy robić nic przeciwko niemu — wyjaśnił spokojnie Lupin.

— Typowe — warknął Snape wstając. — Czy Potter zjadł już śniadanie?

— Nie — Jacob pokręcił głową, nie dając po sobie poznać, czy wybuch czarnowłosego mężczyzny zrobił na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie, choć w duchu przyznawał mu rację. Powinni byli coś z tym zrobić już dawno temu. — Rzadko kiedy je śniadania.

— Świetnie, w takim razie może odrobina świeżego powietrza wpłynie trochę na jego apetyt — zauważył Snape z udawanym entuzjazmem, kierując się do wyjścia z kuchni.

— Severusie, co ty właściwie zamierzasz zrobić? — spytał Remus z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Wziąć Pottera na spacer.

— Jak?

— Po gryfońsku, Lupin. Po gryfońsku — odpowiedział ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów. — Wy w tym czasie wyczyśćcie ten cholerny pokój, wynieście z niego większość mebli, skoro tak bardzo przeszkadzają one Potterowi, i porządnie wywietrzcie.

Remus i Jacob spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani, ale po chwili podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc.

— Nie życzę sobie publiczności. Zostańcie tutaj aż do momentu, kiedy to jazgot Pottera ucichnie za wejściowymi drzwiami.

Severus odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się w stronę pokoju Wybrańca. Wszedł do środka bez pukania, z ulgą stwierdzając, że Potter siedzi na swoim wózku. Podszedł do niego i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia obrócił go w stronę otwartych drzwi. Młody mężczyzna był zbyt skonsternowany tą sytuacją, by szybko zareagować, jednak kiedy znaleźli się w korytarzu, nagle mocno chwycił swoimi rękoma koła, tym samym je blokując.

— Potter, zabieraj ręce! — warknął Snape.

— Co pan zamierza zrobić, profesorze? — spytał młody mężczyzna, przechylając lekko głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał głos.

— Idziemy na spacer — odpowiedział swobodnie Severus, jakby robili to codziennie.

— Ja nigdzie się nie wybieram, proszę pana— odpowiedział pewnie Harry. — Proszę mnie odwieźć z powrotem do pokoju.

— Ani mi się śni, panie Potter.

— Znowu śni pan na jawie.

— Moje sny na jawie mają to do siebie, że zazwyczaj się spełniają.

— Nie ten.

— Owszem, ten również.

— Nie!

— Potter, zabieraj do cholery te ręce, albo przywiążę ci je do klatki piersiowej i zostawię tak na kilka dni.

— Nie może mnie pan do tego zmusić.

— Nie prowokuj mnie! — ostrzegł rozdrażniony Snape, przeklinając fakt, że nie może dodatkowo zastraszyć cholernego Pottera wzrokiem.

— To niech mnie pan nie zmusza do czegoś, na co nie mam ochoty.

— Potter, właśnie na tym polega to przeklęte życie. Na robieniu rzeczy, których wcale nie mamy ochoty robić. W tym cały jego urok. Doprawdy, myślałem, że ostatnie parę lat wyleczyło cię z syndromu wychowywania się w złotej klatce.

— Cokolwiek pan mówi.

— Słucham?

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nic. Zupełnie nic, profesorze.

Snape zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się młodemu mężczyźnie. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co mogła oznaczać jego odpowiedź na to stwierdzenie.

— Koniec pogaduszek — uciął krótko. — Naprawdę nie zmuszaj mnie do jeszcze bardziej gryfońskiego zachowania.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Ściągnięcie cię własnoręcznie z tego przeklętego wózka.

— Nie zrobiłby pan tego.

— Słuszna uwaga, ale zawsze mogę sprowadzić tutaj pana Weasleya i panią Gra... Weasley, a także całą resztę rudej zgrai. Myślę, że reszta dzielnych Gryfonów, a może także paru Puchonów i Krukonów, z przyjemnością wysłucha wiadomości, że ich zbawca żyje i z chęcią się z nimi spotka w swoim dworze. Taki pan Longbottom byłby wręcz zachwycony. Co ty na to, Potter?

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili jego uścisk na kołach się zwolnił. Severus pchnął wózek z zadowoleniem i bez dalszych problemów dotarł do drzwi wejściowych. Otworzył je i bliżej podprowadził wózek.

— Niech pan poczeka — powiedział nagle Harry, znowu blokując rękoma koła.

Snape westchnął zniecierpliwiony, ale przestał naciskać na wózek.

— Czy... czy nie moglibyśmy tego uznać za eee... przewietrzenie? — spytał młody mężczyzna niepewnym głosem.

— Zdecydowanie nie, Potter.

— Och, ale...

Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął z rezygnacją głową i obrócił wózek w swoją stronę kucając przed nim. Chwycił ostrożnie rękę Pottera i położył ją sobie na ramieniu, by dać mu pewność, że patrzy wprost na niego.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Potter — zaczął mówić, stwierdzając w duchu, że musi się wysilić na o wiele łagodniejszy ton. — Zdecydowanie za długo pozwolono ci tkwić w tym kokonie. Chyba nie po to pozbyłeś się Czarnego Pana, co, Potter?

— Nie — przyznał cicho Harry. — Nie po to.

— Więc po co?

— By choć przez krótką chwilę przekonać się, jak to jest wieść normalne życie — powiedział spokojnie młody mężczyzna, a Severus był pewny, że odpowiadał samemu sobie, a nie jemu.

Co więcej, był tą odpowiedzią trochę zdziwiony. Czego Potter chciał od swojego wcześniejszego życia?

— W takim razie, co pan na to, panie Potter, byśmy o to zawalczyli? — spytał cicho Snape, dziwiąc się delikatnością swojego głosu.

Nie przypominał sobie by kiedykolwiek tak do kogoś przemówił.

Ciało Pottera zadrżało na chwilę, a potem młody mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i skinął głową.

— W porządku — powiedział pewnie. — W porządku.

— Świetnie — odpowiedział Snape, tym razem już swoim typowym tonem, wstając i na powrót kierując wózek w stronę drzwi i wypychając go na zewnątrz.

Na szczęście przy schodach znajdował się również specjalny zjazd i sprowadzenie wózka na dół nie nastręczyło Mistrzowi Eliksirów większych problemów. O wiele gorzej miała się sprawa ze żwirowym podłożem przed dworem.

— Doprawdy Potter, mogłeś wybrać coś bardziej praktycznego.

— Lubię ten dźwięk kamyków pod butami albo kołami.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — odpowiedział Snape, kierując się w stronę niewielkiej fontanny z białego marmuru znajdującej się na wprost wejścia do domu, a przy której ustawione zostały dwie kamienne ławki.

Ustawił wózek niedaleko fontanny, tak, że od czasu do czasu kilka kropel lądowało na policzkach czy też odkrytych rękach Harry'ego, który z delikatnym uśmiechem odwrócił twarz w kierunku opadających kropelek.

Severus westchnął cicho i usiadł na ławce.

— Która z gróźb cię przekonała, tam w korytarzu? — spytał nagle starszy mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem, obserwując, jak uśmiech Pottera nieznacznie się powiększa.

— Neville — odpowiedział Harry. — Wciąż się pana boi.

Mistrz Eliksirów całą siłą woli musiał się powstrzymywać przed szczerym uśmiechnięciem się, aczkolwiek prawy kącik jego ust nieznacznie zadrgał. W tej chwili był wdzięczny, że Potter nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

— Wyjaśnij mi dlaczego zabroniłeś swoim przyjaciołom odwiedzania cię.

Z ust Harry'ego zniknął nagle ten cień uśmiechu, a Snape przeklął siebie w myślach.

— Musiałem ustawić między nimi a mną jak najgrubszą barierę, w przeciwnym razie oni bez wahania zamieszkaliby tutaj ze mną.

— Co w tym złego?

— To moje życie, profesorze. To moja niepełnosprawność, moje słabości i moja ślepota. Nie ich. To moje życie się zatrzymało, nie ich. Nie mogłem im na to pozwolić. Kiedy tutaj są, każdym swoim gestem i tonem jakim wypowiadają słowa przepraszają mnie za to, że oni chodzą a ja nie, że oni widzą a ja nie. Dla mnie metaforycznie staliby się ślepcami i niesprawnymi – Nagle na ustach młodego mężczyzny znowu pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. — To Gryfoni, profesorze.

Severus Snape wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w siedzącego na wózku młodego mężczyznę. Patrzył na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Coś zakuło go w piersi, w miejscu, w którym większość ludzi miała serce. To było zadziwiające, w ciągu kilkunastu ostatnich lat zapomniał o jego istnieniu.

Nagle po jego plecach przebiegł dreszcz a w jego umyśle zakiełkowała myśl, że nie będzie w stanie sprostać temu zadaniu.

— Dlaczego pan tutaj jest, profesorze? — głos Złotego Chłopca wyrwał go ze stanu zamyślenia.

— Już ci to chyba wyjaśniłem, Potter.

— Obaj wiemy, że nie jest to prawda.

— Doprawdy?

— Cóż, nie do końca, czyż nie? — odpowiedział Potter tonem, który można by uznać za zuchwały.

— Rzeczywiście — Snape zamilkł na chwilę, przeczesując ręką po swoich jedwabistych, czarnych włosach. — Ostatnie lata nieustannej walki z Czarnym Panem wymogły na nas prowadzenie bardzo aktywnego trybu życia. Cieszyliśmy się, kiedy każdego dnia mogliśmy liczyć na choć pięciogodzinny sen. A teraz, kiedy Czarnego Pana już nie ma, no cóż, myślę, że większość z nas ma problemy z dostatecznym wypełnianiem sobie wolnego czasu — wyjaśnił Severus, dziwiąc się jednocześnie samemu sobie, że wypowiedzenie tych wszystkich słów przyszło mu z taką łatwością, mimo że jego rozmówcą był nie kto inny, jak Harry Potter.

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że się pan nudził, profesorze? — spytał rozbawiony Harry, a Snape był pewny, że gdyby oczy mężczyzny były odsłonięte, to zobaczyłby w nich wesołe ogniki.

— Można to tak ująć, Potter.

— A co z eliksirami?

— No cóż, Potter. Tę sprawę również komplikuje brak Czarnego Pana. Bez wiszącej nad naszymi głowami groźby ataków, zamówienia na moje eliksiry stały się nieco monotonne. Poza kilkoma wyjątkami.

— Można by pomyśleć, że tęskni pan za chorymi ideami i pomysłami starego Toma — zauważył wciąż rozbawiony Harry.

Severus prychnął, słysząc, jak Złoty Chłopiec określa Czarnego Pana. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie wyzbył się swojej skłonności do impertynencji.

— Nie, nie tęsknię — odpowiedział sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. — W zasadzie przygotowywałem się do wznowienia niektórych z moich badań i eksperymentów. Musiałem ich zaniechać z powodu wojny i braku czasu.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział Harry, na chwilę się zamyślając. — Mam tutaj dość dobre laboratorium, jeśli byłby pan zainteresowany.

— Słucham? — W głosie Snape pobrzmiewało czyste i niezachwiane zdumienie.

— Laboratorium. Kociołki, składniki... rozumie pan. — Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

— Wiem co to jest laboratorium, Potter — warknął Snape, dochodząc do siebie po pierwszym szoku. — Po prostu ty i laboratorium... te dwa czynniki nijak się ze sobą nie łączą.

— Przykro mi, profesorze. — Uśmiech Harry'ego był już całkiem szeroki. — Proszę się za bardzo jednak nie martwić. Moje zdolności w tej dziedzinie wciąż pozostawiają wiele do życzenia i Hermiona i w dużej mierze Jacob, często mnie w tym odciążali. Aczkolwiek czasami z powodu braku czasu, czy też innych przyczyn, byłem zmuszony radzić sobie samemu.

— Warzyłeś eliksiry. Sam. I wciąż żyjesz.

— No, cóż...

— A może twój stan to efekt jednej z tych sytuacji bez wyjścia? — spytał Snape, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Harry nie odpowiedział, a po chwili Severus spostrzegł, że z mężczyzną zaczyna dziać się coś złego. Jego ciało drżało.

— Potter.

Harry potrząsnął lekko głową.

— Nie, profesorze — odpowiedział cicho młody mężczyzna, kierując swoją twarz w kierunku wytryskujących z fontanny kropel wody. — Moje zdolności, jeśli o takowych możemy mówić, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry, poszerzyły się przede wszystkim w dziedzinie eliksirów leczniczych.

Nagle Harry się zaśmiał.

— Potter?

— I tak mi pan nie uwierzy — rzucił wciąż rozbawiony mężczyzna.

— Wypróbuj mnie — stwierdził Snape, wiedząc, że działanie na zasadzie stawiania przed Potterem większych i mniejszych wyzwań jest, jak na tę chwilę, najbardziej skuteczne, i co najważniejsze, już zaczynało przynosić skutki.

— Kiedyś zostałem zmuszony do przyrządzenia eliksiru uzupełniającego krew w warunkach polowych, no i cóż... udało mi się dokonać pewnego odkrycia. Zmodyfikowałem lekko eliksir uzupełniający krew, tak, że jego działanie zachowywało swoją moc jeszcze przez przynajmniej tydzień. Być może i trochę więcej, choć w moim przypadku między jedną a drugą utratą krwi było to siedem dni i za drugim razem nie musiałem już po niego sięgać. Po prostu czułem jego działanie, tak jak za pierwszym razem.

— Potter! — Snape potrząsnął głową, starając się jakoś dojść do siebie po tej nieprawdopodobnej historii.

— Spokojnie, profesorze. To był... przypadek.

— Większość odkryć w dziedzinie eliksirów jest dziełem przypadku — warknął Snape.

— No, cóż... być może, ale ten przypadek nie był dziełem eksperymentów czy badań. Po pierwsze, nigdy bym się na coś takiego nie zdecydował, a po drugie, byłem wtedy zbyt zajęty wykrwawianiem się i staraniem się jak najszybciej temu zaradzić. Przygotowywałem eliksir w sposób, który uznałby pan za profanację sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów. Pod koniec ważenia do kociołka wpadł mi liść lipy i, no cóż... zanim się zorientowałem, połączył się z eliksirem.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem.

— Potter, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie mając pojęcia, jaki wpływ może mieć liść lipy na eliksir, i w związku z czym jaką reakcję może wywołać u ciebie, postanowiłeś go wypić.

— Nie miałem wystarczającej ilości składników, by zrobić kolejny, a jedyną opcją poza wypiciem tego eliksiru było wykrwawienie się na śmierć. Tak jakby nie miałem wyboru, profesorze.

— Widzę — przyznał niechętnie Snape. — Aczkolwiek i tak uważam twoje zachowanie za lekkomyślne.

— Czy kiedykolwiek było inaczej? — spytał Harry a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało wyzwanie i coś jakby na kształt drwiny.

Mistrz Eliksirów mimowolnie przypomniał sobie ton głosu Albusa, kiedy ten odpowiadał mu po tym, jak po raz kolejny Severus dawał upust swojej irytacji i złości po kolejnym spektakularnym wybryku Pottera.

— To przecież gryfońskie — dopowiedział Harry. — Chyba nie spodziewał się pan niczego więcej?

— Istotnie, Potter — odpowiedział sarkastycznie Snape, wciąż nie będąc zadowolonym z tonu głosu Złotego Chłopca — Powiedz mi, jak to jest z tobą i eliksirami.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Chodzi mi o ich zażywanie w obecnej sytuacji.

— Och — Harry znowu spochmurniał. — Niestety. Chyba, że zna pan eliksir, który mógłby zadziałać na moje dolegliwości, przyrządzony z samych ziół i bez żadnych inkantacji. Piję herbatę i inne zioła, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, wszystkie rośliny mają właściwości magiczne.

— Ale większość z nich jest uwalniana poprzez zaklęcia lub dodanie składników pochodzących od magicznych stworzeń.

— Dokładnie — Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno. — Ale wciąż może pan liczyć na magiczne właściwości melisy, kiedy uzna pan, że moja impertynencja, zuchwałość i inne takie przekroczyły swoje zwyczajowe granice.

— W takim razie powinienem już biec do kuchni — mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Powiedziałem zwyczajowe, profesorze.

— Cóż... — Severus Snape tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Istotnie. W takim razie musimy to odwlec o kilka tygodni.

— Kilka tygodni? — zdziwił się Harry, szczerze rozbawiony. — Doprawdy, profesorze. Musiał pan się naprawdę o mało nie zanudzić na śmierć, skoro uzbroił się pan w aż taką cierpliwość. Myślałem raczej o dniach.

— Zobaczymy, Potter — odpowiedział Snape wyjątkowo lekkim tonem, nie czując ani cienia złości na tę raczej impertynencką odpowiedź.

— Tak, zobaczymy — przyznał Harry, a przez jego ciało przebiegł widoczny dreszcz.

— Zimno ci?

— Trochę.

Snape wstał, zdejmując z siebie czarny sweter i zostając w czarnej koszuli.

— Ręce do góry, Potter — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak niedorzecznie brzmiały te słowa w jego ustach.

Potter uważał chyba tak samo, gdyż na jego wargach pojawił się uśmiech. To również skonsternowało Mistrza Eliksirów. Który to już raz Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechał się w jego towarzystwie?

Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie, a po chwili Snape powoli nałożył mu na ręce, a potem przełożył przez głowę, swój sweter.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. To miłe.

— Nie bądź sentymentalny, Potter — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, na powrót siadając na ławce. — Twoi przyjaciele obdarliby mnie żywcem ze skóry, gdybym do twojego obecnego stanu dołożył jeszcze przeziębienie, albo, co gorsza, zapalenie płuc.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej pozwalając swoim myślom na podążenie tylko sobie znanymi ścieżkami. Severus niechętnie przyznał, że chciałby udać się za nimi.

Wstał nagle ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do wózka.

— Przejdziemy się, Potter.

Młody mężczyzna skinął tylko głową. Spacerowali w całkowitym milczeniu przez ponad godzinę, zanim w końcu Severus uznał, że powinni wrócić, gdyż Potter najprawdopodobniej potrzebuje już odpoczynku i musi w końcu coś zjeść.

**CD**(chyba)**N**

**W tym miejscu pragnę oczywiście podziękować Wam za Wasze komentarze. Naprawdę bardzo sobie je cenię. **

**robaczek**** – **po pierwsze dziękuję Ci za komentarz :*. Hihi… no cóż, Sev nigdy nic nie robi na pół gwizdka, nawet jeśli ma to związek z Harrym :P. Bardzo się cieszę, że uważasz Seva za mieszczącego się w granicach kanonu, choć obawiam się, że już niedługo może być nieco mniej różowo :P.

Harry zgorzkniały? Właściwie nie myślałam o tym… Dla mnie jest po prostu poranionym na wszystkich płaszczyznach młodym człowiekiem, który radzi sobie z tym wszystkim na własny, czasami nieco głupi i nieprzemyślany sposób. Choć mogę Ci zdradzić, że Sev nie bez powodu ma pewne wątpliwości co do zachowania Złotego Chłopca.

**kasssumi** – Dokładnie, Harry pragnie przede wszystkim nieco normalności w całej tej sytuacji, a jeśli tą normalnością ma być obecność Seva, to jest w stanie na to przystać, poza tym… tak, to tylko jeden z powodów. Jest jeszcze jeden, bardziej istotny :P.

**Hakkarii**– Dziękuję bardzo za uznanie ;P.

Mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić co miałaś na myśli pisząc o spiłowaniu kantów Seva? Będę wdzięczna za każdą wskazówkę, która pomoże mi utrzymać go na w miarę odpowiednim poziomie.

Harry- nie idiota :D Tak, też zdecydowanie wolę taką jego wersję :P.

**TrustNo1PL**– Hihi… cieszę się, ze przypadł Ci do gustu wykreowany w moim fiku świat, czy jak to nazwać…

Co do par męsko-męskich w fikach. Widzisz, ja nie uważam po pierwsze bym miała jakiś wyjątkowy talent i nie uważam też, że go marnuję. Moja wena działa tylko w przypadku takiej historii… prowadzącej do związku między dwoma mężczyznami. Czyli mogę pisać slash albo nic… chyba że ktoś włożyłby mi do głowy niebanalny pomysł na jakiś fik gdzie Sev byłby mentorem Harry'ego i napisanie tego, postawiłabym sobie jako wyzwanie. Sama jednak nie jestem zdolna do wymyślenia czegoś takiego. Dla mnie związek męsko-męski jest czymś zupełnie naturalnym, mam kilku przyjaciół homoseksualistów wśród których znajduje się najbardziej udana para jaką w życiu spotkałam. Pokonali wszystkie przeciwności jakie zgotowały im Ich rodziny i nasze mało tolerancyjne społeczeństwo i są cholernie szczęśliwi i być może dlatego tak naturalnie udaje mi się połączyć w parę lubianych przeze mnie bohaterów.

**rita03** – To już taka natura tych co piszą fiki by przerywać w takich a nie innych momentach :P.

Szczerze Ci się przyznam, że nie mam jeszcze w głowie wizji w którą stronę pociągnąć osobowość Remusa i tego jaką rolę odegra w tym fiku. Aczkolwiek biorąc pod uwagę, że moi fikowi bohaterowie często sami biorą sprawy w swoje ręce i za nic nie chcą mnie słuchać, to być może sprawa sama się rozwiąże.

No właśnie. Sev oswaja Harry'ego i chyba jeszcze nawet nie myśli o tym jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje, nie ma pojęcia, że mimowolnie związuje swoje życie z życiem Harry'ego. Właściwie to powiedziałabym, że poniekąd obaj siebie oswajają… zobaczymy co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie.

Jeśli chodzi o komentarz komentarza, to nie ma sprawy :D. Każdy komentarz jest dla mnie bardzo cenny i naprawdę dodaje mi skrzydeł ;P.

Co do KM to oczywiście zapoznałam się już z polską kontynuacją i się już do niej przekonałam ;). Z pozostałymi polecanymi przez Ciebie snarry zapoznam się pewnie niebawem.

Trylogię Smutku i Z prądem oczywiście czytałam :P. To przecież fikowe bestsellery :D. Właściwie to od nich zaczęła się moja przygoda z fikami. Nie miałam neta i bardzo się nudziłam, a koleżanka od kilku miesięcy zachęcała mnie do czytania fików, ale się przed tym broniłam. Kiedy jednak nie miałam neta wydrukowała mi zarówno „Z prądem" jak i „Trylogię Smutku" i powiedziała, że teraz nie mam wyboru i muszę przeczytać… byłam pod takim wrażeniem ilości stron tych opowiadań, że po prostu usiadłam i przeczytałam :P. Aczkolwiek mój pomysł z oślepieniem Harry'ego ma niewiele wspólnego z tym z „Z Prądem" i zaprowadzi do zupełnie czegoś innego ;P.

**Raz jeszcze dziękuję za Wasze komentarze :* Jestem Nimi niezmiernie podbudowana! **


	5. Dwie Avady

**Witam po dłuższej przerwie za którą chciałabym Was serdecznie przeprosić. Nałożyło się na siebie wiele różnych czynników jak sesja, nowa praca i kilka większych i mniejszych zawirowań :). Jak to w życiu. **

**W nagrodę za czekanie, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, dostajecie w swoje łapki najdłuższy z dotychczasowych rozdziałów. **

**No dobra, tyle jeśli chodzi o słowo wstępu. Nie zanudzam, a po wszelkie wyjaśnienia odsyłam na koniec. **

**Rozdział dedykowany pewnym dwóm osobom. Jednej, za którą będzie tęsknić bardzo wielu, i drugiej, której wielu życzy szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Dziękuję Wam za wszystko, co Wam zawdzięczam - zawsze będziecie w moich sercach. **

**Rozdział zbetowany przez: **Zilidyę i Robaczka – dziękuję Wam kochane!

Wszelkie błędy są tylko moją winą.

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

_Co mam począć? Stanę się zgorzkniały i stracę zaufanie do ludzi, bo zawiódł mnie jeden człowiek. Będę ział nienawiścią do tych, co odnaleźli swoje skarby, bo ja sam nie dotarłem do mojego. I zawsze będę dbał tylko o tę odrobinę, którą posiadam, bo jestem za maluczki, by mieć cały świat. _

- Paulo Coelho

„_Dwie Avady..."_

Severus siedział w jednym ze skórzanych foteli w swoim apartamencie, uważnie studiując wielką księgę, którą przyniósł tutaj z biblioteki Pottera. Była to bardzo niezwykła książka. Z tego, co się orientował, na świecie istniały tylko trzy jej egzemplarze, w tym dwa napisane po angielsku, i właśnie jeden z nich trzymał w ręku.

Z wypalonej po wewnętrznej stronie okładki sygnatury wynikało, że pochodzi ona ze zbioru rodziny Pottera. Co więcej, sygnatura była świeża, co oznaczało, że to właśnie Potter musiał oznakować ten egzemplarz. Było to niezwykle interesujące. Takie książki jak ta, noszące miano unikatów, po sprzedaży trafiając w ręce nowego właściciela są przez niego natychmiast sygnowane, nawet jeśli mają pełnić rolę prezentu. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są rodziny, które nie posiadają rodowych sygnatur, ale takich przypadków jest naprawdę bardzo niewiele z prostego powodu: takie książki były niebywale drogie i zwykłe rody zazwyczaj nie mogły sobie pozwolić na wydanie stosu złotych galeonów na jedną książkę. Rzadko zdarzał się taki egzemplarz jak ten, sygnowany tak wiele lat po powstaniu. Niemniej jednak, traktował o oklumencji i legilimencji, dotykając przede wszystkim tematu naturalnych legilimentów i oklumentów.

Severus ucieszył się widząc, że część o oklumencji wyglądała na mniej czytaną. To dało mu nadzieję, że Potter mógł nawet do niej nie zajrzeć, co znacznie ułatwiłoby mu zadanie.

Musiał wejść do umysłu młodego mężczyzny i doskonale widział, jak to zrobić - problem polegał jedynie na tym, że Harry był naturalnym oklumentą, i z tego, co mówiła młoda panna Weasley, zaoklumentował swój umysł. Severus wiedział naprawdę bardzo wiele o pokonywaniu barier nakładanych na umysł, był nawet w stanie przebić się przez najpotężniejsze zaklęcia pamięci. Do tej pory jednak nigdy nie spotkał się z naturalnym oklumentą. Musiał się najpierw dowiedzieć, jakich barier może się spodziewać, by poradzić sobie z nimi tak, żeby Potter nie był świadomy jego obecności w swoim umyśle... przynajmniej początkowo. Potajemna penetracja w przypadku naturalnego oklumenty była możliwa jedynie w przypadku tych najbardziej powierzchownych osłon, albo tej części umysłu, która z jakichś powodów nie była nimi objęta. Musiał jednak od czegoś zacząć, a skoro Potter nie był skłonny do rozmowy, to nie miał innego wyjścia. Miał nadzieję, że lata doświadczenia w dziedzinie osłony i penetracji umysłu dadzą mu przewagę.

Severus westchnął i odłożył książkę na okrągły, drewniany stolik. Przetarł ręką oczy. Był zmęczony, a to dopiero drugi dzień jego obecności tutaj. Właściwie będzie potrzebował posłać kogoś po swoje rzeczy. Nastawiał się, że nie będzie musiał zostać tutaj więcej niż trzy dni, a teraz wiedział, że to była zbyt optymistyczna wersja, i, co najdziwniejsze, wcale nie chciał być nigdzie indziej. Nie tęsknił za używaniem magii, może poza pracą w laboratorium, ale nie było to też coś, co by go wyprowadzało z równowagi i sprawiałoby, że czułby się niekomfortowo.

Potter był dla niego wyzwaniem i to nie byle jakim, a on uwielbiał wyzwania.

Dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem i wiedział, że dzisiaj już nie pójdzie do Pottera. Nie czuł się na siłach, by przeprowadzić z tym młodym mężczyzną kolejną konfrontację. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że były Gryfon prowadzi z nim swoistego rodzaju grę i nie bardzo mu się to podobało. Jak miał w nią zagrać, skoro nie znał zasad?

Jacob i Lupin nieźle się spisali, doprowadzając pokój Pottera do ładu i wywalając z niego wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy. Zostawili jedynie łóżko, szafkę nocną, komodę i fotel oraz miękki dywan. Wszystko zostało ustawione po prawej stronie pokoju, dając tym samym Potterowi więcej przestrzeni dla jego wózka po lewej, po której to stronie znajdowały się dwa okna. Było to sprytne posunięcie, bo Potter teraz nie mógł się już ukrywać w swoim ulubionym kącie pokoju.

Zastanawiało i zadziwiało go zachowanie Pottera. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej odsłony jego osobowości. Choć, jeśli się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznał dobrze Pottera. Mógł go obserwować w Hogwarcie podczas posiłków, czasami podczas spacerów z przyjaciółmi po błoniach i podczas swoich lekcji. Oczywistym było, przynajmniej dla niego, że nie nienawidził chłopaka, choć miał świadomość tego, że większość tak właśnie myślała, ale to była część roli, jaką zgodził się odegrać. Nie nienawidził go, ale zwyczajnie nie lubił. Był dla niego Gryfońską wersją Malfoya. Ale podczas gdy ten irytujący arystokrata mógł się poszczycić jedynie jego bogactwem i nazwiskiem, Potter miał tych powodów o wiele więcej. Mimo wszystko i tak nie mógł zrozumieć tej potrzeby bycia w centrum uwagi i zbierania pochwał za swoje osiągnięcia. Wolał ludzi takich jak Albus, kryjących się w cieniu swoich zamków w chwilę po tym, kiedy po raz kolejny uratowali świat.

Kiedy Potter ukończył szkołę, widzieli się może raz czy dwa na spotkaniach Zakonu, którego prowadzenie, jak się wszystkim wydawało, przejęła Minerwa. Dopiero jakiś czas temu obecna dyrektor Hogwartu przyznała, że tak naprawdę to Potter wszystkim kierował, a ona jedynie wykonywała jego polecenia, podczas gdy on sam prowadził poszukiwania Horkurksów. Na początku towarzyszyli mu Weasley i Granger, jednak po pierwszej wyprawie, po której wszyscy troje wylądowali w Świętym Mungo, Potter kategorycznie zabronił im wzięcia udziału w kolejnej wyprawie, chociaż to on odniósł największe obrażenia. Oczywiście dopiero niedawno został poinformowany o tych wszystkich szczegółach. Wtedy był przekonany, że Potter zwyczajnie chciał zgarnąć całą chwałę za pokonanie Czarnego Pana dla siebie.

Obecne zachowanie Harry'ego dawało mu do myślenia, i chociaż naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że te wszystkie zmiany, jakie w nim zaszły, są rezultatem ostatnich wydarzeń i tego, co przytrafiło się byłemu Gryfonowi, to teraz... nie do końca był tego taki pewien. Być może wszystko zaczęło się już od śmierci Albusa? A może Syriusza Blacka? Albo Cedrika? Nagle Severus zamarł. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo naznaczony przez śmierć był ten chłopak. Stracił rodziców, przyjaciela, ojca chrzestnego, mentora, a potem kolejnych kilku przyjaciół i znajomych. To było zadziwiające, że wcześniej nigdy nie połączył tych wszystkich śmierci z osobą Harry'ego Pottera. Było to trochę szokujące i zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Następnego ranka Severus postanowił swoje pierwsze kroki skierować do laboratorium. Na szczęście, kiedy zszedł na dół, natknął się na Jacoba, który najprawdopodobniej właśnie wyszedł z pokoju Pottera.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się uprzejmie starszy mężczyzna, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział Severus nieco sztywno. — Chciałbym zobaczyć laboratoria.

Na twarzy Jacoba zagościł trudny do zinterpretowania uśmiech, a w oczach pojawiło się kilka iskierek wesołości.

— Oczywiście. Proszę za mną.

Mężczyzna poprowadził Mistrza Eliksirów w kierunku kuchni, ale zamiast wejść do niej, minęli ją i, przeszedłszy kilka kroków, natrafili na kolejne drzwi, których wcześniej Severus nie zauważył. Za drzwiami nie znajdował się jednak jeszcze jeden pokój, ale schody prowadzące w dół. Kiedy tylko weszli do środka, światło samo się zapaliło. Severus zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się uważnie.

— Mugolski wynalazek — wyjaśnił Jacob. — Harry naprawdę świetnie się bawił urządzając laboratoria.

Mistrz Eliksirów nic nie odpowiedział i zaczął schodzić na dół za swoim przewodnikiem. Nagle się zatrzymał obok Jacoba i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w drzwi znajdujące się przed nimi. Nigdy wcześniej takich nie widział. Ogromnych, zrobionych najprawdopodobniej ze stali. Słysząc delikatny i raczej ciężki do zidentyfikowany dźwięk, Severus spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, który dotykał świecących na zielono cyferek na zupełnie gładkim prostokącie, którego Snape nie był w stanie odpowiednio nazwać.

Podskoczył, kiedy drzwi nagle się przed nim rozsunęły. Rozglądając się uważnie wokół siebie postąpił kilka kroków i po raz kolejny zamarł. Gdzieś z boku dosłyszał cichy śmiech Jacoba.

— Wcześniej znajdowało się tutaj klasyczne laboratorium — zaczął wyjaśniać starszy mężczyzna. — Harry jednak stwierdził, że przypomina mu za bardzo znienawidzone lekcje eliksirów i za bardzo wyprowadza go to z równowagi. Kiedyś zabrał Rona do kina na jakiś mugolski film, a kiedy wrócili, zabrali się do pracy. Nie wychodzili stąd kilka dni i nie pozwalali tutaj nikomu schodzić, co było trudne, gdyż co chwilę dobiegały stąd bardzo głośne wybuchy śmiechu, a to z kolei podwajało tylko ciekawość.

Severus nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, wciąż przyglądając się otoczeniu. Pomieszczenie było zdecydowanie za jasne jak na jego standardy. Na podłodze ułożono czarne, matowe płytki a wszystkie ściany pomalowano na jasny, limetkowy kolor. Znajdowało się tutaj kilka pomieszczeń i każde z nich było przeszklone, nawet ogromne drzwi, które do nich prowadziły, zrobione były ze szkła, dlatego nawet z tego miejsca mógł się przyjrzeć ich wyposażeniu. Dokładnie przed sobą miał pomieszczenie, które najprawdopodobniej miało służyć za gabinet. Znajdowało się tam tylko biurko, z dziwnie wyglądającym fotelem, przed którym stała skórzana wersalka oraz kilka regałów na książki.

Kolejne dwa pomieszczenia były zdecydowanie laboratoriami. Znajdowały się w nich po dwa stoły zrobione z jakiegoś metalu, a które służyły oczywiście do przygotowywania składników. Obok nich stały duże palniki pod kociołki. Mistrz Eliksirów miał ochotę prychnąć, kiedy wyobraził sobie ustawienie kociołka w takim miejscu, jak to. Każdy zdrowy przy zmysłach człowiek od razu stwierdziłby, że jest to niedorzeczne. W rogu każdego z tych pokojów znajdowały się dwie umywalki.

— Do każdego z laboratoriów przylegają dwa pomieszczenia — odezwał się nagle Jacob. — Jedno ze składnikami, a drugie - mniejsze - do czasowego przechowania gotowego eliksiru. Na końcu tego korytarza, w którym stoimy, są kolejne dwa pomieszczenia. Jedno to główny skład ingrediencji, drugie jest głównym składem eliksirów.

Mistrz Elikisrów bez słowa zaczął iść we wskazanym mu kierunku i po chwili stanął przed kolejnymi stalowymi drzwiami, bardzo podobnymi do tych wejściowych.

— To elektroniczne zamki — wyjaśnił Jacob, wystukując po raz kolejny kod otwierający drzwi.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Mistrz Elikisrów zupełnie zapomniał o niedorzeczności wystroju wszystkich tych pomieszczeń. Uznał, że zdecydowanie znalazł się w raju. Nawet magazyny Ministerstwa Magii i Świętego Mungo razem wzięte nie miały do dyspozycji przynajmniej połowy składników, które się tutaj znajdowały, a które, ku jego zadowoleniu, ułożone były w kilka sektorów a potem alfabetycznie. Ten system był jego ulubionym i sam go praktykował.

Był zajęty przeglądaniem wszystkich znajdujących się w tym niesamowitym składzie ingrediencji, kiedy nagle dobiegł go krzyk Lupina.

— Severusie! Chodź tutaj natychmiast! Harry!

Mistrz Elikisrów odłożył trzymany przez siebie pojemnik ze łzami feniksa i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia, rejestrując przy okazji, że drzwi same się za nim zamknęły.

Wszedł na górę, zastając tam pobielałego na twarzy wilkołaka, który nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, wyłamując sobie przy tym palce.

— Harry — wysapał Lupin. — Znowu nie panuje nad swoją magią. Jacob mówi, że jest gorzej niż wcześniej.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrzebował więcej wyjaśnień i skierował się w stronę pokoju Pottera, gdzie zastał także Jacoba.

— Kiedy tylko próbujemy wejść, odrzuca nas — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, rozmasowując sobie żebra. — Do tej pory był chociaż w stanie zapanować nad magią na tyle, by nie robiła nam krzywdy.

— Potter! — krzyknął Snape. — Muszę do ciebie wejść, inaczej nie będę mógł ci pomóc.

Z pokoju nie dobiegła ich żadna odpowiedź, usłyszeli jedynie głośny łomot, jakby ktoś urządził sobie w pokoju bitwę na rzucanie szafami.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

— Harry! — krzyknął Lupin. — Proszę! Postaraj się jakoś zapanować nad sobą, żeby Severus mógł wejść.

Dobiegł ich kolejny donośny łomot.

— Potter! — krzyknął znowu Severus.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju stanęły przed nimi otworem i wszyscy zrobili kilka kroków do przodu. Kiedy Lupin zobaczył Harry'ego, wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, chcąc podbiec do młodego mężczyzny, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów powstrzymał go przed tym.

— Nie podchodź, Remusie — odezwał się nagle Harry zachrypniętym głosem, zaciskając mocno ręce w pięści.

Mistrz Elikisrów sapnął z przerażenia, kiedy zobaczył to, co tak bardzo przeraziło Lupina. Cała twarz Pottera była przeraźliwa blada a z jego nosa i kącika ust sączyła się powoli krew.

Teraz dokładnie zrozumiał, co miała na myśli młoda pani Weasley mówiąc, że Potter umiera. Te potężne wyładowania magiczne zabijały Pottera. Powoli i skutecznie.

— Nie wiem, jak długo... — wyszeptał słabo Harry.

Wszystkie znajdujące się w pokoju przedmioty a raczej ich fragmenty drżały lekko. Po szybach w oknach zostały już tylko drobne kawałki szkła. Nagle podłoga pod ich stopami również zadrżała.

— Uspokój się, Potter, zanim wylewitujesz nas na księżyc — warknął Snape.

Nagle Severus dostrzegł, jak w jego kierunku z ogromną prędkością leci fragment szuflady od komody. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy, aby uniknąć tego pocisku, nagle jednak dobiegł go głośny krzyk Pottera: „Nie!" i kawałek drewna zmienił swój kierunek, rozbijając się o ścianę tuż obok głowy Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus obok siebie dosłyszał jęk Remusa i spojrzał na niego. Ten jednak w przerażeniu wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. Mężczyzna podążył za jego wzrokiem, zauważając strużkę krwi wypływającą z ucha chłopaka. Potter wykańczał się, chroniąc ich przed własną magią.

— Potter, musisz się na chwilę skupić. Pomyśl o tym, co cię wycisza, rozluźnia. To może być cokolwiek, może...

— Latanie — przerwał Severusowi młody mężczyzna. — Latanie...

— Świetnie — Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową. — Wyobraź to sobie. Wyobraź sobie to uczucie.

Na chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza zakłócana jedynie trzaskami podłogi i ścian.

— Nie mogę — wykrzyknął zdesperowany Harry a odgłosy trzaskania przybrały na sile.

— Panuj nad sobą, Potter. Daj mi minutę — Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił delikatny krok do tyłu. — Po minucie prześlę ci mentalny obraz i musisz go uchwycić swoim umysłem a potem przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Masz na to trzydzieści sekund.

Severus, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie lot na miotle. Zbudowanie pełnego mentalnego obrazu zajęło mu prawie minutę, i kiedy był już z niego w pełni zadowolony, pchnął obraz w kierunku umysłu Harry'ego, który był w stanie doskonale wyczuć, pomimo obecności Jacoba i Lupina.

Znalazł się w umyśle młodego mężczyzny, modląc się, by Potter jak najszybciej przejął od niego obraz.

„_Dalej, Potter"._

Nagle obraz zaczął się delikatnie zmieniać, zamiast wielkich połaci pól w oddali zamajaczył ogromny zamek, tak bardzo przypominający Hogwart, po chwili pojawiło się również jezioro i las. Potter przejął panowanie nad obrazem i Severus wycofał się z jego umysłu.

Mistrz Eliksirów zatoczył się delikatnie do tyłu i upadłby, gdyby nie podtrzymała go silna ręka Lupina.

— Severusie, co...?

— Cicho — wysyczał Sevesrus. — Nie możemy go rozproszyć.

Harry siedział zupełnie bez ruchu a magia wokół niego była doskonale wyczuwalna. Po kilku minutach jednak wszystkie trzaski zaczęły się wyciszać a przedmioty znajdujące się w pokoju przestały wibrować. Ręce Harry'ego zaczęły się rozluźniać, aż w końcu z jego ust dobiegło ciche sapnięcie. Młody mężczyzna wziął jeden głęboki oddech, potem drugi i trzeci.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — wychrypiał, gdy jego ciało zaczęło drżeć.

— Nie ma za co — mruknął Severus, wpatrując się intensywnie w chłopaka.

Wiedział, że najrozsądniej byłoby teraz polecić pozostałej dwójce zajęcie się Potterem i wyjść z pokoju, jednak nie mógł się na to zdobyć.

— Lupin, przynieś ciepłą wodę i trochę gazy — zwrócił się do stojącego tuż obok niego mężczyzny, który skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju. — A ty, Jacobie, doprowadź ten... — Severus spojrzał na doszczętnie połamane łóżko. — Cholera, bez magii to nie wyjdzie. Znajdź klucze do pokoju Pottera.

Jacob spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Mistrza Eliksirów, ale w końcu skinął głową i również wyszedł z pokoju.

— Mój pokój jest na górze, profesorze.

— I co to ma... — Nagle Severus zorientował się, że został sam z Potterem. — Niech to szlag! — warknął, biorąc głęboki oddech by uspokoić swój głos i sprawić, by był łagodniejszy. — Zaniosę cię tam.

— Ale... nie musi pan, jestem pewny, że Remus albo Jacob...

— Są zajęci — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Severus, podchodząc do chłopaka. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

— Wiem — wyszeptał cicho młody mężczyzna.

Severus pochylił się nad wózkiem i wsunął jedną rękę trochę ponad kolanami młodego mężczyzny, a drugą pod jego ramiona i ostrożnie go podniósł.

_Potter jest przeraźliwie lekki_, pomyślał wychodząc z pokoju.

Wejście po schodach nie nastręczyło mu wiele trudności, jako że Potter nie ważył wiele.

— To niezbyt komfortowa sytuacja — mruknął nagle Harry. — Nie sądzi pan?

— W istocie — zgodził się Severus, nie spoglądając na niego, by dodatkowo nie pogłębiać niezręczności owej sytuacji. — Życie wymaga poświęceń, pamiętasz?

— Myślę, że jestem tego dość dobrym przykładem. Pan również.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie odpowiedział, gdyż znaleźli się już przed drzwiami do pokoju Pottera, gdzie czekał na nich Jacob, otwierając je przed nimi i wpuszczając do środka. Położył chłopaka na łóżku, gdzie po chwili dołączyli do niego dwaj pozostali mężczyźni.

Lupin trzęsącymi się rękoma powoli zdjął zakrwawioną i przepoconą koszulkę Pottera. Severus musiał się siłą powstrzymać, by nie sapnąć głośno z przerażenia, widząc liczne blizny, tak bardzo podobne do tych znaczących jego ciało. Blizny przypominające mu o jednej błędnej decyzji, która doprowadziła go do utraty honoru, człowieczeństwa oraz wyzbycia się przez niego zwykłych, ludzkich uczuć.

Snape raz jeszcze spojrzał na klatkę piersiową młodego mężczyzny i musiał szczerze przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Mięśnie ramion były mocne i silne, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że musiały przejąć teraz część pracy nóg. Jego wzrok skupił się na pięknie ukształtowanej klatce piersiowej i prześlizgnął się po wąskim, ciemnym paśmie włosów, ciągnącym się od pępka i niknącym za linią szarych, dresowych spodni. Poczuł przechodzący po jego plecach dreszcz i dziwne ciepło rozlewające się w dole brzucha. Obserwował sprawne ręce Lupina, delikatnie obmywające szarym ręcznikiem oliwkową skórę Złotego Chłopca. Nagle poczuł przemożne pragnienie, aby dotknąć swoimi smukłymi palcami jednej z długich blizn, biegnącej tuż pod żebrami.

— Harry, musimy zdjąć opatrunek z twoich oczu. Jest zakrwawiony.

Spokojny głos Lupina nagle wyrwał Severusa z zamyślenia. Kiedy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, jaki tor obrały jego myśli, poczuł delikatny żar zalewający jego policzki i mimowolną wdzięczność do wilkołaka za ich przerwanie. Wyczuł nagle falę mocy przepływającą przez pokój. Spojrzał na leżącego mężczyznę.

— Cholera, Potter! Panuj nad sobą! Dopiero co o mało nie wysadziłeś nas w powietrze — powiedział, siląc się na zimny ton i podchodząc do łóżka. Usiadł na nim, starając się ignorować bliskość nagiej skóry mężczyzny i bijące od niej ciepło. Skupił wzrok na twarzy Pottera. — Musimy to i tak w końcu zrobić. Rozumiesz?

— Wiem. Doskonale to rozumiem. — Harry podniósł rękę i dotknął nią bandaża. — Ja tylko...

— Na Merlina, Potter! Pokonałeś Czarnego Pana, a boisz się zdjęcia cholernego bandaża.

— Zabawna, czyż nie? — spytał Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie i wszyscy poczuli ogarniający ich nagle spokój.

Odetchnęli z ulgą, czując, że niebezpieczeństwo kolejnego ataku na razie zostało odegnane.

— Będziemy ostrożni i delikatni, Harry — zapewnił Remus.

— Nie. — Leżący mężczyzna pokręcił głową. — Przepraszam, Remusie, ale chciałbym, żeby zrobił to profesor Snape.

— Ale...

— Mamy wyjść, Harry? — spytał spokojnie Jacob, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Lipina w uspakajającym geście.

— Proszę.

— W porządku — odpowiedział już całkowicie spokojnie Lupin.

Severus odprowadził wzrokiem dwójkę mężczyzn, po czym znowu spojrzał na Pottera.

— Mam nadzieję, że to panu nie przeszkadza — odezwał się Harry.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym rozumiał twoje motywy, ale skoro tak wolisz, to ja nie mam z tym problemu — odparł chłodnym głosem Snape. — Zaczynajmy, Potter.

— Harry.

— Słucham?

— Byłbym panu zobowiązany, gdyby mówił mi pan po imieniu. Myślę, że tak będzie wygodniej.

— Czy to jest ten moment, w którym ja powinien ci zaproponować, byś odwzajemnił mi się tym samym? — zapytał Severus zjadliwym tonem.

— Och, nie! Dla mnie chyba już zawsze będzie pan profesorem — odpowiedział swobodnie Harry.

Snape ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że odpowiedź młodego mężczyzny go rozczarowała. Poczuł ciężki do zidentyfikowania ucisk w piersi.

— Ku czemu więc ma prowadzić zabieg, że, teoretycznie — Snape położył mocny akcent na słowo „teoretycznie" — zgodziłbym się używać twojego imienia?

— Lubię swoje imię — odpowiedział po prostu Harry, a na jego ustach zagościł delikatny uśmiech. — Wolę je od nazwiska. Będąc też całkiem z panem szczery, to często się zastanawiałam, jak moje imię będzie brzmieć w pańskich ustach.

— Czemu nie dziwi mnie to, że zajmowałeś swój umysł tak trywialnymi sprawami? Doprawdy, Potter.

— Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie myśleć o czymś bardziej ambitnym, kiedy Tom postanowił sprawdzić, ile jestem w stanie wytrzymać bez krzyku pod Cruciatusem.

Severus spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Pottera.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to był twój sposób na przetrwanie Cruciatusa?

— Za drugim razem zastanawiałem się nad mocą zaklęcia. Nie wydawało się tak mocne jak chociażby to Belli. Zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie miałoby ono największej mocy, gdyby zostało rzucone przez pana. Dla Toma, pomimo jego oczywistej niechęci do mnie, torturowanie mnie było rozrywką, albo po prostu próbą pokazania mi, że wciąż ma nade mną władzę. Jednak w pańskim przypadku zaklęcie zostałoby połączone z czystą i całkowicie świadomą nienawiścią.

— Mało zabawne, panie Potter — warknął Snape, czując nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku.

— Och, przepraszam. Nie chciałem pana urazić...

— Nie nienawidzę cię, Potter — powiedział Snape zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

— Słucham?

Severus przeklął w myślach.

— Po prostu cię nie lubię, nienawiść to tylko część gry, w której zostałem zmuszony brać udział. Musiałem dostosować się do jej zasad.

— W takim razie jest pan naprawdę świetnym graczem.

— Wyjaśnij.

— Kiedy dowiedziałem się o pana roli, doszedłem do wniosku, że, tak jak pan właśnie powiedział, musi pan to robić, że nienawidzenie mnie to po prostu część gry. Ale potem zaobserwowałem też, że czerpie pan z tego zbyt wielką satysfakcję, by to mogło być udawane.

— Dlaczego miało to dla ciebie aż takie znaczenie? — spytał Snape, starając się ukryć swoje zaciekawienie.

— Nie wiem. Może dlatego, że ciężko jest pogodzić się z faktem, że zawdzięcza się życie osobie, która cię nienawidzi. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, dlaczego pan to robi. Potem dowiedziałem się o długu. Myślę, że nienawidziłem go bardziej niż pan.

— Co przez to rozumiesz?

— Wolna wola. Dług ją odbiera. Odbiera coś, co stanowi jedną z głównych wartości człowieczeństwa. Dla mnie jest to jak Imperius ukierunkowany na jedno zadanie, w dodatku powszechnie akceptowalny i przyjmowany jak coś zupełnie naturalnego. Nienawidziłem tej więzi, czy też zależności. Naprawdę, w końcu zacząłem rozumieć pana... niechęć do mnie. Ja nienawidziłem sytuacji, w jakiej postawił mnie czarodziejski świat, a przecież wierzyłem w jego idee, chciałem się pozbyć Toma, ale zarazem nienawidziłem tego powszechnego nacisku. Mimo wszystko postępowałem zgodnie ze swoją wolą, nie zostałem do tego zmuszony magicznymi więzami.

Severus wpatrywał się w byłego Gryfona, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Naprawdę był przekonany, że Potter napawał się tą więzią, że z premedytacją ją wykorzystywał. Nagle poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk na gardle. W jego umyśle pojawiła się myśl, że przecież znowu to robił. Przyjechał tutaj nie mając innego wyjścia. Magia pozostawała w tym względzie bezwzględna. Gdy miało się świadomość długu i zostało się poinformowanym o niebezpieczeństwie ciążącym na osobie, względem której się go miało, nie można było tego zignorować. Gdyby spróbował, szybko zostałby za to ukarany. Bezsenność, nieustanne pragnienie, brak łaknienia, nudności - a to dopiero pierwsze symptomy ignorowania swojej magicznej powinności, które nawet najbardziej zatwardziałych czarodziejów zmuszały do jej wypełnienia. Oczywiście, magia dostosowywała się do sytuacji. Zupełnie inaczej by było, gdyby stan zagrożenia życia był nagły i on byłby jego świadkiem.

— Profesorze?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go nagle niepewny głos Pottera. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na chłopaka.

— W porządku, zajmijmy się w końcu tym bandażem. Gotowy?

— Miejmy to już za sobą — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

Severus wsunął ostrożnie lewą rękę pod głowę Pottera, unosząc ją delikatnie. Drugą ręką odpiął spinki przytrzymujące opatrunek i powoli zaczął go rozwijać. Czuł lekkie drżenie ciała bruneta. W końcu odrzucił bandaż na stolik nocny. Na oczach Harry'ego wciąż znajdowały się dwa kawałki gazy. Ostrożnie ułożył głowę chłopaka z powrotem na poduszce i zdjął gazę. Oddech młodego mężczyzny stał się głębszy i trochę urywany.

— Potter... — Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się nad Harrym.

— Ja... chwilę...

— O co chodzi? — spytał Severus, siląc się na spokojny ton i przełykając zniecierpliwienie.

— To będzie ostateczne. Z bandażem to było jak gra, było łatwiej, bo mogłem udawać, że to tylko on jest przeszkodą w widzeniu. Teraz otworzę oczy i to będzie... ostateczne.

Severus zdusił w zarodku odruch, by warknąć na chłopaka i wytknąć mu użalanie się nad sobą. Wyciągnął swoje dłonie i bardzo ostrożnie ujął w nie twarz chłopaka, który wzdrygnął się przed tym niespodziewanym dotykiem.

— Spokojnie — przemówił nadzwyczaj delikatnym głosem. — Musisz się uspokoić.

Potter wziął jeden głęboki wdech, potem drugi i Severus wyczuł, że po ciele chłopaka przebiegł dreszcz. Wpatrywał się w młodą, ale tak cholernie naznaczoną cierpieniem twarz i ze zdziwieniem oraz fascynacją stwierdził, że tuż przy jego oczach można dostrzec kilka płytkich zmarszczek. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kciukami ostrożnie wygładził niezwykle delikatną i miękką skórę - zmarszczki były niemal niewyczuwalne. Pewnie by ich nawet nie poczuł, gdyby nie lata praktyki w wyczuwaniu każdej fraktury i niedoskonałości składników. Nawet niewielkie uszkodzenie mogło prowadzić do nieprzyjemnych skutków. Nigdy wcześniej jednak przez jego palce nie przechodził prąd, tak jak teraz.

— Potter — powiedział spokojnym głosem, wciąż czując drżenie ciała mężczyzny. — Kiedy otworzysz oczy, nie będziesz bardziej ślepy, niż jesteś teraz.

Harry parsknął cicho.

— Doprawdy, umie pan dodać otuchy. To było bardzo budujące, profesorze.

Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Miłe słowa nie zmienią rzeczywistości. Sprawią tylko, że zderzenie się z nią będzie bardziej bolesne. Nie służą niczemu dobremu, odwracają jedynie niepotrzebnie uwagę.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów go wstrzymał, widząc powoli unoszące się powieki. Nigdy z tak bliska nie dane mu było spojrzeć w te niesamowite oczy. Przypomniało mu się fascynujące spojrzenie Albusa, ale nawet ono nie mogło się równać ze spojrzeniem tych dwóch Avad, które pomimo niemożności skupienia się na jednym punkcie, nie były pozbawione twardości, ostrości i czegoś... ostatecznego. Dwie Avady, gdy już jedna była w pełni wystarczająca.

Severus poczuł się trafiony kryjącą się w tym spojrzeniu klątwą. Coś w nim umarło.

Nagle poczuł pod palcami palące gorąco, więc szybko zabrał dłonie z twarzy Pottera.

— Świetnie — mruknął, siląc się na spokojny ton.

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął zwilżony ręcznik i zaczął nim obmywać twarz chłopaka, która nagle stała się ucieleśnieniem wszystkich trawiący pragnień Severusa Snape'a. Pragnień, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia, i które do tej pory były mu całkowicie obce.

Pełne usta, zaczerwienione i lekko popękane od częstego przygryzania, kiedyś skore do nieustannego i irytującego śmiechu. Delikatna skóra, pomimo jednodniowego ciemnego zarostu, który jeszcze bardziej uwydatniał wyraźnie zarysowaną linię szczęki. Ładny, prosty nos, którego płatki teraz rozszerzyły się od próby uspokojenia oddechu. I te oczy z delikatnymi zmarszczkami wokół. Poraniona i źle zagojona skóra po prawej stronie twarzy wcale nie odpychała. Stanowiła fascynujący kontrast dla wręcz idealnego lewego profilu. Tak, jakby natura stwierdziła, że nie może istnieć coś tak dalece idealnego jak twarz tego młodzieńca przed wypadkiem, i postanowiła to zrównoważyć w swój przewrotny sposób. Owa przewrotność polegała na tym, że teraz w patrzących na Pottera ludziach, zamiast zachwytu nad jego urodą pojawiało się coś jeszcze... Oszołomienie, fascynacja, czasami wręcz pożądanie. Potter przestał być już tylko piękny i przez to jakby całkowicie nieosiągalny. Stał się idealny, wręcz doskonały pomimo, a może właśnie dzięki swoim niedoskonałościom. Stanowił alians tego, co ludzkie i tego, co boskie. Ludzkiej słabości, kruchości, przemijania, bólu, nienawiści. I boskiej doskonałości, wszechmocy, dobroci, miłosierdzia, miłości, wielkości... To wszystko przemieszało się ze sobą tworząc jedną, niesamowitą całość.

Nagle Severus drgnął, czując czyjąś delikatną obecność w swoim umyśle. Nie był w stanie jej odegnać, gdyż nie stwarzała poczucia niebezpieczeństwa. Nie chciała go ograbić z jego myśli czy wspomnień. Czuł delikatne jej przyciąganie i nie był w stanie się jej oprzeć. Pociągnęła go za sobą. Wyczuł zmianę i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się już w swoim umyśle. Ogarnęło go niezwykłe ciepło przenikając do każdej komórki. Wstrzymał oddech.

~o~O~o~

— _Harry! Uspokój się! — krzyknął zdesperowany Syriusz. — Byliśmy młodzi i głupi! Przecież sam wiesz, jak to jest! _

— _Nie wiem — odparł chłodno Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi. _

— _Ale Malfoy... _

— _To zupełnie co innego. Nasze szanse zawsze są wyrównane. Nigdy nie zaatakowałbym go bez powodu. Gdyby tylko siedział i czytał książkę. _

— _Harry, ale musisz zrozumieć, że... _

— _Zrobiliście to mi —wyszeptał nagle chłopak, przerywając swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu. _

— _Słucham? — Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. _

— _Zrobiliście to mi. Snape był jak ja..._

— _Harry, co..._

— _Popatrz na mnie, Syriuszu! Zapomnij o bliźnie i o tym, kim jestem. Co widzisz? Nie zaprzeczysz, że idealnie nadaję się na ofiarę i to z powodów, które ode mnie nie zależą. Nie wybrałem sam sobie rodziny i nie mam wpływu na to, jak mnie traktują. Ratuje mnie bycie cholernym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. _

— _Ale to tylko Snape, Harry. _

— _Nie! — krzyknął całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi Harry. — Ja dla Dudley'a byłem tylko dziwolągiem. Czy to go usprawiedliwia? Wy byliście silniejsi i zamiast chociaż dać mu szansę na walkę w duchu fair play, upokorzyliście go. Myślałem... myślałem... teraz już rozumiem zachowanie Snape'a względem mnie. _

— _Harry, byliśmy dziećmi, nie myśleliśmy. _

— _Żałujesz?_

— _Co? Ja... — Syriusz spojrzał niepewnie na swojego chrześniaka. — Tak, teraz żałuję. _

— _A wcześniej? Zanim na ciebie nakrzyczałem? _

— _Nie wiem. Nie myślałem o tym. _

— _Wiesz... czasami się nie dziwię, że dzieciaki takie jak on przechodzą na ciemną stronę, lub w niej zostają. Podobno walczymy w imię równości, ale sami jesteśmy przepełnieni tak wieloma uprzedzeniami. _

— _Byliśmy głupimi dzieciakami, Harry. _

— _Już to mówiłeś — zauważył Harry chłodnym tonem. — To nic nie zmienia. On też był dzieciakiem. _

— _Przykro mi, że cię zawiedliśmy... rozczarowaliśmy. _

— _Tak, mi też jest przykro — wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na Syriusza, w którego oczach tak dobrze widoczny był ból. _

~o~O~o~

Snape wziął głęboki oddech, chcąc jakoś uporządkować myśli, które zaczęły do niego napływać falami. Nagle jednak znowu poczuł mentalne szarpnięcie i stał się mimowolnym świadkiem kolejnej sceny.

~o~O~o~

_Harry biegł ile sił w nogach, dysząc ciężko i nie mając odwagi odwrócić się za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy zgubił swoich oprawców. Jednak po krzykach bandy Dudley'a wywnioskował, że ma sporą przewagę. Swoją nadzieję na ratunek upatrzył kilka metrów przed sobą. Ostatkiem sił dobiegł do drzewa i zaczął się na nie wspinać. Po paru minutach mógł usiąść na grubym konarze. Starał się jakoś uspokoić oddech, drżąc lekko ze zmęczenia. Po chwili dobiegł go głośniejszy krzyk jednego z członków bandy jego kuzyna. Wstrzymał oddech. _

— _Co za gnojek! — wrzasnął któryś z kumpli młodego Dursley'a. _

— _Trzeba było go mocniej trzymać! Jest niższy od ciebie o głowę — warknął Dudley. _

— _I tak pewnie posikał się ze strachu. _

_Grupa chłopaków zarechotała dziko. _

— _Chodźmy lepiej na lody. _

— _Okej. Jutro znowu podręczymy tego sierotę. Jak dobrze, że nie ma ojca. Przynajmniej możemy go bezkarnie dręczyć. _

_Po chwili szajka składająca się z piątki dziewięcioletnich wyrostków odeszła. Harry dopiero po pięciu minutach odważył się poruszyć. Powoli zszedł z drzewa. Rozejrzał się uważnie w około, po czym podwinął sięgającą mu do połowy ud koszulkę. Na dużych, związanych zwyczajnym sznurkiem spodniach, widniała mokra plama. Z cichym westchnieniem zdjął spodnie a potem majtki i rozłożył je na trawie, wystawiając na działanie słońca. Koszulka była na tyle długa, by mógł się przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia czuć komfortowo. _

~o~O~o~

Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął głową, chcąc jak najszybciej wyrzucić ostatni obraz z głowy. Wstał, czując przepełniające go emocje.

— Przepraszam, profesorze.

Snape spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na młodego mężczyznę.

— Przepraszam za myśloodsiewnię. Ja naprawdę to rozumiem.

Severus zamrugał, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu będąc niezdolnym do wypowiedzenia słowa.

Nagle odwrócił się i szybko przemierzywszy pokój wyszedł z niego, wpadając w korytarzu na Lupina.

— Możesz się już nim zająć. Ubierz go, żeby się nie zaziębił — warknął cicho.

— Severusie, co...

— Nic mu nie jest, Lupin. Idź już.

Snape wyminął wilkołaka i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

* * *

**W tym miejscu chciałabym jak zwykle podziękować Wam moi kochani, za Wasze komentarze i kryjące się w Nim wsparcie. Nawet nie macie pojęcia jak wielkie mają one dla mnie znaczenie :). Mam nadzieję, że choć częściowo mogłam Wam to wynagrodzić tym rozdziałem. **

**Generalnie, chciałbym też zapowiedzieć, że kolejny rozdział raczej nie ukaże się wcześniej niż za dwa tygodnie. Wprawdzie skończyłam już sesję, ale teraz czeka mnie wyjazd na wpół służbowy i kilka innych obowiązków, które zaniedbałam podczas sesji. Proszę zatem o wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość. **

**robaczek – **Kochana, nie masz się co obawiać, że przestanę pisać, bo nie mam takiego zamiaru. Naprawdę sprawia mi to przyjemność, choć mam świadomość, że pewnie nie we wszystkie gusta będę mogła trafić, ale cóż... ryzyko zawodowe :P.

Harry Cię wkurza? Naprawdę? Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale to mnie cieszy, bo właśnie to chciałam osiągnąć... Oczywiście chodzi mi tylko i jedynie o pewną irytację wywołaną jego zachowaniem :P. Nic specjalnie wielkiego.

No jak widać po tym rozdziale, róż już się pojawia :P. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jest zjadliwy. Ja w zasadzie chyba też zaznaczyłam, że to opowiadanie nie jest kanoniczne :P.

**rita03 –** Zdaję sobie sprawę z potencjału Remusa, ale obawiam się, że w tym opowiadaniu może on zostać niewykorzystany przede wszystkim dlatego, że będzie się ono skupiać w większości na Harrym i Severusie i Ich relacji. No ale wszystko jest jeszcze możliwe...

Przytoczony przez Ciebie fragment rozmowy Severusa i Harry'ego ten ze złotą klatką, to taki element gry, którą prowadzi Harry z Sevem. Dlatego może być niejasny. Harry ma pewne motywy, którymi się kieruje i dopóki ich nie poznacie, może się kilka razy zdarzyć, że nie będziecie rozumieć w pełni jego słów itp.

Nie, Sev nie ma pojęcia o dzieciństwie Harry'ego. W mojej wersji Sev nie widział nawet najmniejszego fragmentu z życia Harry'ego przed Hogwartem podczas lekcji oklumencji. No cóż... czeka go małe otrzeźwienie i wstrząs :P.

Bardzo się cieszę, że po przeczytaniu rozdziału od razu czujesz się zmotywowana do jego skomentowania, naprawdę bardzo mi to pochlebia i mam nadzieję, że podobnie będzie i tym razem.

**Hakkarii –** Rozumiem Twoje oczekiwania, ale musisz też wziąć pod uwagę to, że ja swojego Seva nie opieram o wizję innych autorów fików a tylko jedynie rozwijam tego, którego otrzymałam w kanonie. Co więcej, mogę mu nadać przeszłość według własnych wizji, gdzie motywy jakimi się kierował przechodząc na ciemną stronę mogą być zupełnie inne niż te podane w kanonie w 7 części, bo ją zupełnie zignorowałam. Wcześniej natomiast jest naprawdę niewiele powiedziane o tym do czego zmuszany był Sev podczas służby u Toma, więc to również pozostaje w mojej kwestii.

Niestety wielu autorów chcąc z Seva zrobić zimnego i wyrachowanego, pozornie bez uczuć, sprawia, że jest ordynarny, chamski itp. i nie ma to nic wspólnego z ironią i sarkazmem. Dlatego ja wolę by był być może mniej sarkastyczny, ale za to by nie był tanio chamski.

Niemniej jednak bardzo dziękuję za opinię i cieszę się, że pomimo wszystko wciąż Ci się podoba mój fik.

**Euphoria –** Twoje spostrzeżenia są jak najbardziej trafne, choć teraz trochę się obawiam jaka będzie Twoja opinia o tym rozdziale, który może się wydać nieco chaotyczny, jeśli chodzi o przemyślenia i uczucia Seva.

Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podoba moja pisanina i bardzo dziękuję za podzielenie się ze mną swoją opinią.

**Daimon Frey – **Cytat, powiadasz? Kurcze, to mnie zaskoczyłaś :P. Niemniej, cieszę się, że dzięki temu mam kolejnego czytelnika :D.

Cieszę się również, że przypadła Ci do gustu moja wizja, mimo niezłego pokomplikowania życia bohaterów. I masz rację co do opieki nad osobami niepełnosprawnymi, ale niestety nawet w prawdziwym życiu niewiele osób wie jak sobie radzić w kontaktach z nimi – najpierw dostrzega się ułomność, a potem dopiero niejako człowieka i stara się do niego podejść przez pryzmat ułomności a nie człowieczeństwa. Czasami tym, czego najbardziej potrzebują osoby chore, to po prostu trochę normalności i zwykłych, codziennych problemów :).

**kruszynka85 **– Każdy autor dąży do oryginalności i napisania czegoś, czego jeszcze nie było co w przypadku HP jest niezwykle trudne, dlatego też niezmiernie cieszę się kiedy napływają do mnie takie słowa jak Twoje.

**Elfikowa – **Przede wszystkim chciałabym Ci podziękować za szczerość.

Tak, tak, jestem świadoma tego, że tekst nie jest pozbawiony błędów i w najbliższym czasie pierwsze dwa rozdziały również przejdą przez ręce bet. Co do fabuły to w zasadzie też muszę się z Tobą zgodzić – poszkodowany Harry i Snape jako ten jedyny, który może go uratować – to bardzo tania zagrywka z mojej strony. Jestem tego całkowicie świadoma, ale stwierdziłam, że po prostu potem postaram się to jakoś wynagrodzić...

O Sevie pisałam już trochę wcześniej. Po prostu wolę, by być może miał nieco spiłowany temperament niż miałabym przesadzić w drugą stronę, robiąc z Niego opryskliwego chama, bez żadnego wyczucia sytuacji i stylu.

W tym rozdziale jest już trochę wyjaśnione na temat konsekwencji magicznych w przypadku niewypełnienia długu. Jest tutaj też trochę uczuć Seva, ale obawiam się, że chyba nie do końca o to Ci chodziło :P. W każdym razie, na wszystko przyjdzie jeszcze czas... Jeśli chodzi o pisanie o uczuciach czy przemyśleniach bohaterów, mam tendencję do chaotyczności i chcąc tego uniknąć staram się po prostu dozować te opisy i ilość zawartych w nich informacji.

Tak, tak... nie przewiduję wpędzania Harry'ego w jakąś przytłaczającą depresję. Będzie miał wprawdzie kilka wzlotów i upadków, co jednak uważam za całkowicie normalne w Jego przypadku, zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji, kiedy to pojawiła się osoba, która w pewnym sensie przewraca jego świat do góry nogami i nie pozwala sobie dmuchać w kaszę.

Dochodzimy do kwestii krytyki. Nie do końca chyba zrozumiałaś to, co starałam się przekazać na ZL. Nie boję się konstruktywnej krytyki, właściwie stykam się z nią codziennie w mojej dorywczej pracy. Tylko obok konstruktywnej krytyki często pojawia się taka, która z konstruktywnością ma mało wspólnego a służy np. podniesieniu ego jej autora. W swojej pracy spotkałam się z tak wieloma osobami, które zabierały się za krytykę z nie tej co trzeba strony, myśląc że tylko oni znają prawdę objawioną... Ale w zasadzie, nawet to byłabym w stanie przełknąć.

To, że nie poleciałam od razu i nie zamieściłam tekstu na ZL nie było spowodowane strachem przed konstruktywną krytyką, raczej szacunkiem dla pozostałych autorów i pracy jaką włożyli w nadanie mu takiego a nie innego poziomu. Najpierw chciałam sprawdzić czy mój pomysł gdziekolwiek się przyjmie i jakie będą na niego reakcje :).

Generalnie nie wykluczyłam umieszczenia mojego fika chociażby na ZL. Debiutuję i potrzebowałam chwili by się na to zdecydować, więc potrzebuję kolejnej, by zrobić kolejny krok. Mam kilka obaw co do przyjęcia tego rozdziału:). Poczekam na Wasze opinie i wtedy być może zdecyduję. W każdym razie jestem bliżej niż dalej :).

Dziękuję Ci bardzo za wszystkie uwagi :).

* * *

**Pozdrawiam wszystkich i przesyłam moc uścisków! **


	6. Słabość

**Jestem... Jakoś nie do końca jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale na tę chwilę nie jestem w stanie napisać nic lepszego, więc musicie mi wybaczyć. **

Rozdział dedykowany Cat, bo tak, za to, że jest :).

**Rozdział betowany przez:** Zil i Robaczka – jak zwykle dziękuję Wam z całego serca.

Wszystkie błędy są oczywiście tylko moją winą.

_Miłego czytania! _

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

„_Słabość"_

_„Nigdzie nie jesteśmy bardziej samotni, niż leżąc w łóżku, z naszymi tajemnicami i wewnętrznym głosem, którym żegnamy lub przeklinamy mijający dzień."*_

Severus, od wielu godzin nie mogąc zasnąć, w końcu wstał z cichym sapnięciem z łóżka. Sprawnie poradził sobie z założeniem po ciemku spodni i koszuli, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Przystanął na chwilę pod drzwiami sypialni Pottera, jednak kiedy nie dobiegł zza nich żaden dźwięk, skierował się ku schodom. Zszedł na dół i wyszedł z domu.

Wziął głęboki oddech, czując, jak jego płuca wypełniają się chłodnym, czystym, nocnym powietrzem. Usiadł na jednej z ławek przy fontannie i spojrzał na dom.

Dworek na tle ciemnego, choć rozjaśnionego tysiącem gwiazd i blaskiem ubywającego księżyca nieba, wyglądał naprawdę imponująco. Była to murowana budowla w stylu klasycystycznym. Jednopiętrowy budynek wzniesiono na planie prostokąta. Elewację frontową zdobił czterokolumnowy, sięgający piętra portyk, zwieńczony trójkątnym tympanonem z wytłoczonym delikatnym wzorem. Na fasadzie tylnej zaś znajdowały się dwie ryzality zwieńczone trójkątnymi naczółkami. Ściany pomalowano śnieżnobiałą farbą, która mieniła się delikatnie w blasku rozgwieżdżonego, nocnego nieba. Całość nakrywał dwuspadowy dach pokryty ciemną dachówką.

Dworek, mimo swej stosunkowo niewielkiej postury, w porównaniu z innymi budowlami tego typu, jak choćby dwór Malfoyów, prezentował się naprawdę niesamowicie, a jego otoczenie tylko dopełniało całości.

Severus potrząsnął głową, odrywając wzrok od dworu i westchnął. Zauważył, że robił to ostatnio dość często. W przeszłości nawet najbardziej innowacyjne pomysły Albusa nie wywoływały u niego chęci wzdychania, to było zbyt ludzkie. Czyżby Potter lepiej niż Albus radził sobie w pobudzaniu do życia jego bardziej ludzkiej strony osobowości? W dodatku, był przekonany, że umarła wiele lat temu wraz z jego godnością, kiedy to po raz pierwszy musiał przyklęknąć przed Czarnym Panem. Może uratowanie Pottera mogłoby mu ją przywrócić, a przynajmniej jej część?

Albus z całą pewnością by w to uwierzył. Zwłaszcza, że uważał Pottera za prawdziwego Wybrańca, niosącego ukojenie utrapionym. Mistrz Eliksirów podejrzewał nawet, że gdyby przed starcem postawić samego Merlina i Pottera, a potem kazać mu wybrać tego, który ma uratować świat przed Czarnym Panem, ten wybrałby Złotego Chłopca. Tyle, że Albus, w przeciwieństwie do niego, wierzył w uczucia, w miłość i siłę, którą ta niby miała za sobą nieść. Severus natomiast uważał żywienie głębszych uczuć za pewien rodzaj słabości, a przynajmniej za niepotrzebne się na nią wystawianie. Nie wypierał się miłości, ale i nie przyznawał się do niej głośno, a przynajmniej do pewnego jej rodzaju względem rodziców czy rodzeństwa. To i tak stało się na długo przed tym, zanim życie nauczyło go, że miłość to narażanie się na ujawnienie swoich słabości. Widział, jak wyniszczającą siłą była śmierć kogoś z jasnej strony dla Albusa. Dla niego natomiast była to tylko kolejna ofiara, konieczna dla odniesienia ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Każda wojna ma swoich poległych bohaterów, czyż nie?

Tak łatwo było ranić ludzi poprzez ranienie ich bliskich. Potter był tego najlepszym przykładem.

Wiedział, że najrozsądniej byłoby teraz wyjechać, starając się zadowolić magię długu działaniem poprzez pośredników i poszukiwaniami na odległość. Nie mógł się jednak na to zdobyć, pomimo świadomości, że codzienne obcowanie i patrzenie na Pottera będzie także patrzeniem na ucieleśnienie swoich pragnień, których nigdy nie będzie mu dane zaspokoić.

Będzie także codziennym mierzeniem się i przyznawaniem się do błędu w ocenie chłopaka. Zielonooki mężczyzna za pomocą zaledwie dwóch wspomnień dokonał tego, czego nie dokonało tysiące słów Albusa, Minerwy czy innych członków Zakonu i grona pedagogicznego.

Potter nie był wierną kopią Jamesa, ani pod względem fizycznym, ani psychicznym.

Wprawdzie nie był tak ograniczony, by nie lubić chłopaka tylko przez wzgląd na, jak mu się do tej pory wydawało, podobieństwo do jego ojca, choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w pewien sposób ten fakt wpływał na jego ocenę. Jego niechęć nie była również spowodowana, jak niektórzy podejrzewali, przez to, że potajemnie podkochiwał się w matce Pottera. Owszem, Lilly była nieprzeciętnie inteligenta i rozmowa z nią była czystą przyjemnością, ale pomimo swej niezaprzeczalnej urody, nigdy go nie pociągała.

Nie lubił Pottera po pierwsze dlatego, że odgórnie narzucono mu uczucia jakie ma względem niego żywić i to, jak ma się względem niego zachowywać. Podobnie zresztą sprawa miała się z młodym Malfoy'em. Nie lubił go, bo kazano mu go faworyzować. Nie było tam miejsca na jego własne osądy.

Drugim powodem było przekonanie o tym, że Potter był wychowywany w przysłowiowej złotej klatce i cała jego ignorancja oraz niewiedza o czarodziejskim świecie wynikała z niepotrzebnej filtracji negatywnych bodźców czy wpływów. Uważał, że był traktowany niczym książę czarodziejskiego świata, czego dowodów dostarczało mu zachowanie uczniów, a czasami i nauczycieli, względem niego.

Trzecim powodem natomiast była pewność, że Potter napawa się swoją sławą i bezceremonialnie ją wykorzystuje, mimo że większe zasługi za tymczasowe pozbycie się Czarnego Pana należałoby przypisać jego zmarłym rodzicom. Był to dla niego objaw braku szacunku dla ich ewidentnego poświęcenia, oddania i miłości do syna. W pewnym stopniu było to bezczeszczenie ich pamięci i tego, co w życiu dokonali.

Teraz...

Teraz już nie miał pewności, co z tego było prawdą, a co tylko jego wymysłem. Musiał też przyznać, że jakaś jego cząstka wcale nie chciała się dowiedzieć, jaka jest prawda.

Jednak to, czego nikt mu jeszcze nie zarzucił, to tchórzostwo. Zawsze z podniesioną głową mierzył się z prawdą i rzeczywistością, nawet jeśli miała ona wykazać jego błędy. Teraz będzie podobnie.

Nie był przerażony tym, że pożądał Pottera. Był mężczyzną w sile wieku. Po raz pierwszy w swoim dorosłym życiu mógł działać pod własne dyktando. Pomijając ciążący na nim dług i jego konsekwencje. Nie stanowiło to jednak dla niego problemu, gdyż, jak podejrzewał, nawet bez tej magicznej więzi, w końcu i tak wplątałby się w akcję pod tytułem „Pomóżmy Złotemu Chłopcu". Oczywiście po uprzednim stonowanym wyzwaniu przyjaciół Pottera i osób zamieszanych w pomoc, od nieudolnej bandy idiotów i kretynów, mających zaburzenia procesów myślenia. I po zarobieniu serii karcących spojrzeń od Minerwy, w końcu by się poddał.

Na szczęście dla Pottera ta część przedstawienia została pominięta, co zaoszczędziło im czasu, którego już zaczynało im brakować. Mężczyzna wykańczał się na ich oczach, mimo że wydawało się, iż jego psychiczny stan uległ poprawie.

Severus był natomiast przestraszony odkryciem, że zaczął względem zielonookiego żywić skrajnie inne uczucia niż te, które targały nim dotychczas.

Patrzenie na cierpienie Harry'ego zaczynało sprawiać mu ból i desperacko chciał je jakoś odegnać. Chciał zrobić cokolwiek, by mu ulżyć. Zaczął troszczyć się o chłopaka, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak skończyła większość osób, o które się troszczył, jak choćby Albus czy jego rodzice albo kilku z jego przyjaciół, nie wróżyło to Potterowi świetlanej przyszłości.

Jego nastawienie względem młodego mężczyzny uległo zmianie. Był tego całkowicie świadomy. I, co najdziwniejsze, dokonał tego sam Złoty Chłopiec, bez wsparcia Albusa, który przecież posiadał jakiś unikatowy i właściwie jedyny egzemplarz instrukcji obsługi swojego Mistrza Eliksirów, będąc zdolnym wciągnąć go w każdy, nawet najbardziej niedorzeczny plan. Następnego dnia, a czasami już po paru godzinach, nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógł przystać na coś takiego. Dziwna logika słów Albusa odbierała mu to, co zwykle ludziom odbiera spożycie dużej ilości alkoholu.

Zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie był zadowolony z tego, jak bardzo się zmienił w ciągu tych zaledwie paru dni pobytu w domu Pottera.

Był jednak przekonany, że będzie w stanie wciąż idealnie wcielać się w rolę sarkastycznego dupka. Jako wspaniały szpieg, przez wiele lat oszukiwał i zwodził samego Czarnego Pana, więc Potter nie stanowił dla niego problemu. Nie pozwoli, by Potter stał się jego słabością.

No, cóż...

Severus Snape zapomniał o jednym z ulubionych twierdzeń, którymi zwykł go raczyć Albus Dumbledore, a mianowicie:

—_Severusie, nie doceniasz Harry'ego, kiedyś się o tym przekonasz. _

—_Mam nadzieję nie dożyć tego dnia, Albusie — zwykł odpowiadać Mistrz Eliksirów. _

~o~O~o~

Kiedy wszedł do domu, jego uwagę przykuło światło sączące się od strony jadalni. Domyślał się, że pochodzi z biblioteki, i nie pomylił się. Kiedy wszedł do ogromnego pomieszczenia, przy ciężkim, drewnianym, niemal czarnym stole, siedzieli Jacob i Lupin, zawzięcie wertujący jakieś opasłe księgi.

— Severusie — odezwał się Lupin podnosząc głowę znad ciężkiego woluminu. — Nie śpisz?

— Jak widać — odpowiedział chłodno Snape, powstrzymując się od rzucenia kąśliwej uwagi. — Książka, której szukacie, znajduje się w moim pokoju na górze.

— Skąd wiesz, czego szukamy? — spytał z zainteresowaniem Remus.

Severus westchnął i odsunął sobie krzesło znajdujące się na wprost wilkołaka. Usiadł na nim, biorąc do ręki jedną z ksiąg ze stosu tych, które, jak podejrzewał, nie zostały jeszcze przejrzane. W duchu przyznał, że mężczyźni dokonali naprawdę trafnego wyboru książek.

— To dość zrozumiałe po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach — odpowiedział Severus.

— Harry cię zaakceptował w swoim umyśle pomimo magicznego zrywu — zauważył siedzący do tej pory cicho Jacob.

— Sprowadziliśmy do niego jednego z najlepszych oklumentów ale jego magia go odrzuciła, nawet wtedy, kiedy był nieprzytomny — dodał Lupin.

— Jestem pewny, że nie jest to kwestia zaufania, nie w tym rodzaju połączenia między umysłami — stwierdził Snape, przeglądając spis treści trzymanej przez siebie księgi.

— Nie — zgodził się Remus. — Popatrz tutaj.

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął od Lupina niewielką, oprawioną w skórę książkę.

— Drugi akapit.

Severus wczytał się w tekst, po raz kolejny przyznając, że dwójka mężczyzn tym razem naprawdę nieźle się spisała.

— To ma sens — przyznał Snape, kiedy już dwa razy przeczytał wskazany fragment. — Magia Pottera zna moja magiczną sygnaturę. Wielokrotnie rzucałem na niego zaklęcia, a pierwsze z nich było bez wątpienia ochronne, więc mnie rozpoznaje i nie widzi we mnie wroga. Podobnie sprawa ma się z naszymi umysłami. W dodatku wszystko to miało miejsce przed, jak to tutaj ujęto, magiczną traumą, cokolwiek to znaczy w przypadku Pottera.

— W kolejnej księdze znaleźliśmy trochę informacji o tym. Im silniejszy czarodziej, tym więcej magii, czy czegokolwiek innego, potrzeba, by doprowadzić do wywołania traumy.

— W przypadku większości dzieci wystarczyłoby zaklęcie torturujące — mruknął Severus.

— Z poziomem mocy Harry'ego... — Lupin nie dokończył, ukrywając twarz w trzęsących się dłoniach.

— Musiano go potraktować czymś w rodzaju magicznej bomby, oczywiście mówiąc w przenośni — stwierdził cicho Jacob.

— Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrazić, przez co przechodził, podczas gdy my siedzieliśmy w domu — powiedział Remus zduszonym głosem.

— To nie może być wszystko — stwierdził trzeźwo Snape, siląc się na obojętny ton.

Tak naprawdę, to jedyne czego teraz chciał, to pójść na górę i dowiedzieć się od Pottera całej prawdy, w nadziei, że przyniesie to jakieś odpowiedzi. Musi być, do cholery, jakiś sposób by mu pomóc!

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał Lupin, podnosząc głowę.

— Z tego tekstu wynika, że w przypadku magicznej traumy, jedynymi osobami, które mogą pomóc takiemu czarodziejowi w sposób magiczny, to osoby z jego wcześniejszego otoczenia. Co często wyklucza pomoc uzdrowicieli, i w związku z czym może prowadzić do śmierci takiej osoby. Mówi też, że osoba taka ma problemy z zapanowaniem nad swoją magią i czasami to ona przejmuje kontrolę nad czarodziejem. Nie ma tu natomiast nic o zaoklumentowaniu umysłu. Wręcz przeciwnie, według tego, co znaleźliście, umysł Pottera powinien być teraz całkowicie odsłonięty i podatny na wszelkiej maści ataki, chyba że... — Severus przesunął w stronę mężczyzn księgę, którą wcześniej przeglądał — ...Potter coś przed nami ukrywa.

Mężczyźni pochylili się nad woluminem, a po chwili na ich twarzach zaczęło się malować przerażenie.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że Potter chroni coś przed nami, a nie nas przed czymś. Poradzenie sobie z tym pierwszym wydaje się stosunkowo proste, natomiast druga opcja...

— Wszystkie objawy właśnie na nią wskazują — zauważył cicho Jacob.

— Co oznacza, że to, przed czym chroni nas Potter, zżera go od środka i nie spocznie, dopóki nie zostawi po sobie całkowitego spustoszenia.

W bibliotece zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza a myśli wszystkich skierowały się ku zielonookiemu mężczyźnie, który po raz kolejny poświęcał siebie w imię ogólnego dobra.

Snape miał wielką ochotę pójść i przekląć chłopaka. Co też Złoty Chłopiec znowu sobie ubzdurał? Przed czym ich chronił? I dlaczego uparł się, by robić to samemu? Ze swoją pozycją w magicznym świecie, a także nieoficjalnie w mugolskim, mógł zapewnić sobie każde wsparcie. _Cholerny Potter i jego skłonności do męczeństwa! _

— To jednak wciąż nam nie wyjaśnia przyczyn jego stanu fizycznego — powiedział nagle Jacob, przerywając tym samym ciszę.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Każdy uważał, że to, co znaleźli było już wystarczająco złe i nie chcieli do tego dokładać kolejnych złych informacji.

— Mogę cię o coś spytać, Severusie? — spytał Lupin, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat.

— Już to zrobiłeś — odpowiedział z przekąsem Mistrz Eliksirów.

Jacob pochylił głowę, by ukryć swój uśmiech.

— W takim razie chciałbym zadać kolejne — dodał niezrażony Remus. — To nie było pytanie, tylko prośba.

— Zauważyłem. — Prawy kącik ust Severusa lekko się uniósł.

— Jesteś jednym z najlepiej wyszkolonych w dziedzinie magii umysłu ludzi, jakich znam, ale zbudowanie obrazu, który pomógł Harry'emy, zajęło ci prawię minutę. Dlaczego?

— Tutaj nie chodzi o narysowanie obrazka, Lupin. I wprowadzenie go w ruch — odpowiedział Snape, przecierając ręką zmęczone oczy. — Obraz musi być pełnowymiarowy i oddziaływać na wszystkie zmysły. Pottera nie uspakajało patrzenie na latanie, tylko samo latanie. Musiał poczuć wiatr we włosach, uderzenie powietrza. Musiał nawet czuć, że utrzymanie się na miotle wymaga od niego pewnej koncentracji. A ja nie siedziałem na miotle od czasów szkolnych. Gdyby relaksowało go robienie eliksirów, albo cokolwiek, z czym regularnie się stykam, stworzenie obrazu zajęłoby mi około pięciu sekund.

— Czyli nie możesz stworzyć obrazu czegoś, czego nie doświadczyłeś?

— Magia umysłu opiera się na rzeczywistości, nie na wyobraźni. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o ten rodzaj, który zastosowałem na Potterze. Obraz stworzony w oparciu o wyobraźnię byłby niepełny i wątpię, by udało się nim uspokoić Pottera.

— Gdyby Harry wiedział, że jest naturalnym oklumentą, to prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, że Voldemort podsyła mu fałszywe wizje.

— Gdyby został przeszkolony — odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. — Choć i to mogłoby nie wystarczyć. Wizje Czarnego Pana, jeśli nie ukazywały prawdy, to opierały się o nią, a to czarodziejowi o jego mocy wystarczy, by stworzyć obraz, który większość ludzi odebrałoby za rzeczywisty.

— Jak udało ci się go zwodzić? — spytał Lupin. — Zawsze wydawało mi się, że podsyłasz mu fałszywe obrazy.

— Czarny Pan nigdy nie wszedł do mojego umysłu. Był przekonany, że Dumbledore sprawdza wszystkich swoich najbliższych współpracowników i członków Zakonu poprzez legilimencję. Gdyby Czarny Pan zrobił to samo ze mną, pozostawiłoby to po sobie ślad jego magii, który nie umknąłby uwadze Albusa, co natychmiast by mnie zdemaskowało. Czarny Pan nie chciał tego ryzykować. Przysięganie wierności pod _Crucio_ zazwyczaj go satysfakcjonowało. Poza tym, od czasu do czasu sam podsyłałem mu wizje zbudowane ze zlepków rzeczywistości — odpowiedział Severus, odsuwając krzesło i wstając. — Myślę, że wystarczy na dzisiaj. Musicie mi wybaczyć.

Mistrz Eliksirów skierował się do wyjścia z biblioteki.

— Musimy go uratować, Severusie — wyszeptał zdesperowanym głosem Remus.

Snape odwrócił się powoli i zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzał na wilkołaka, zmuszając go do nawiązania z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Orzechowe oczy Remusa dostrzegły w tym twardym obsydianowym spojrzeniu coś na kształt niemej obietnicy, a widoczna w nim powaga, upór i siła w jakichś sposób go uspokoiły.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał Remus i delikatnie skinął głową w kierunku mężczyzny.

— Dobranoc — rzekł spokojnie w odpowiedzi Mistrz Eliksirów, odwracając się i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Severus wspiął się po schodach i już miał się udać do swojego pokoju, kiedy zza zamkniętych drzwi pokoju Pottera dobiegł go jakiś stłumiony i ciężki do zidentyfikowania dźwięk. Bez chwili zastanowienia otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Na szczęście w pokoju paliła się niewielka lampka, której światło pomogło mu szybciej zorientować się w sytuacji, a to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że na chwilę wstrzymał oddech.

— Potter! — krzyknął, podbiegając do leżącego na podłodze mężczyzny, którego zakrwawione palce desperacko usiłowały wczepić się w ścianę, zostawiając na niej krwawe ślady.

— Wypuść mnie stąd — wycharczał ledwo słyszalnie Harry a jego głos przepełniony był desperacją i błaganiem. — Wypuść!

Snape chwycił mocno młodszego mężczyznę, odciągając go od ściany. Ciało Harry'ego było spięte, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy wyrażały dziką panikę, niczym wzrok złapanego w sidła dzikiego zwierzęcia.

— Wy...wypuść mnie — powtórzył desperacko mężczyzna, zaciskając mocno rękę na ramieniu i koszuli Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Potter, na Merlina...

— Nie! — krzyknął nagle Harry, a jego mięśnie, jeśli to możliwe, napięły się jeszcze bardziej.

Severus nie namyślając się wiele, ostrożnie wszedł do umysłu Złotego Chłopca. Kiedy się tam znalazł, od razu wiedział, co się stało. Umysł mężczyzny zamknął go w wizji jakiegoś małego i ciasnego pomieszczenia, w którym unosił się niezdrowy zapach potu. Potter, zatracając się w nim, nie miał możliwości się z niego wyrwać.

Mistrz Eliksirów po raz kolejny tego dnia skupił się na wytworzeniu wizualizacji lotu na miotle. Tym razem zajęło mu to mniej czasu i dość szybko udało mu się wciągnąć w nią Pottera. Po chwili poczuł, że może się już wycofać z umysłu Złotego Chłopca. Czekał, czując, jak bardzo powoli mięśnie mężczyzny się rozluźniają a bicie serca i oddech się stabilizują.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — wyszeptał po kilku minutach Harry. Jego głowa opadła na ramię Mistrza Eliksirów.

Severus wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, z jakichś powodów nie chcąc naruszyć unikalności tej chwili. Na karku zielonookiego dostrzegł perlące się kropelki potu, a mięśnie pozbawione napięcia wprawiły jego ciało w delikatne drżenie.

— Dlaczego nie byłeś w stanie wyrwać się z tej wizji, zanim całkowicie przejęła nad tobą kontrolę? — spytał w końcu Severus, przerywając tym samym przedłużającą się ciszę.

— Nie miałem żadnego oparcia w rzeczywistości — odpowiedział Harry, cichym i lekko zachrypniętym głosem. — W poprzednim pokoju wiedziałem, że jest duży, bo wprowadzono mnie do niego, kiedy siedziałem na wózku i pokazano mi, co i gdzie się znajduje. Tutaj nie mogłem tego wiedzieć. Równie dobrze to pomieszczenie mogło być naprawdę komórką pod schodami.

— Komórka pod schodami? — spytał Severus, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk na żołądku. — To nie była wizja. Z wizji powinieneś był się wyrwać bez wymogu oparcia się o rzeczywistość. To było wspomnienie...

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zamknął jedynie oczy.

— Potter?

— Czy to ważne? — spytał zielonooki mężczyzna. — Czy to w jakiś sposób zmienia moją sytuację?

— Tego jeszcze nie wiem, Potter. Ale nie mogę wciąż krążyć po omacku, skoro ty możesz mi udzielić odpowiedzi na parę pytań.

— Ciekawość to podobno pierwszy stopień do piekła — zauważył Harry głosem zabarwionym nutką ironii.

— Na kimś, kto już od lat ma tam zarezerwowany apartament, nie robi to wrażenia — odpowiedział Severus obojętnym tonem. — Poza tym, Potter, to nie ciekawość mną kieruje.

— Doprawdy?

— Potter! — warknął Snape. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć irytację i zmęczenie.

— Ma pan rację. To nie była wizja, bo z wizji udałoby mi się uwolnić. To wspomnienie.

— Z kiedy?

— To raczej ciężko określić. Przedział czasowy to mniej więcej dziesięć, no może dziewięć lat.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — spytał podejrzliwie Snape.

— Komórka pod schodami to moja złotka klatka, profesorze — stwierdził gorzko Harry.

— Jak często cię tam zamykali? — spytał Snape, siląc się na obojętny ton, w pamięci przywołując sobie ciemne i ciasne pomieszczenie, które widział w umyśle młodego mężczyzny.

— To był mój pokój — odpowiedział cicho, ale spokojnie Harry.

Między mężczyznami zaległa cisza, zakłócana jedynie cichym szmerem ich oddechów.

Snape czuł całkowity mętlik w głowie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z tak brutalną prawdą dotyczącą życia Złotego Chłopca. To musiał być jakiś koszmar albo żart. Czy to możliwe, by zbawca czarodziejskiego świata spędził dzieciństwo w komórce pod schodami, gdzie większość czarodziei nie umieściłoby nawet swoich mioteł?

Nie, Albus by do tego nie dopuścił. Prędzej sam wziąłby chłopaka do siebie. Niemożliwym wydawało mu się, by dyrektor o niczym nie wiedział. Chyba, że Potter to jakoś przed nim zataił. Ale jak? Z drugiej strony, jeśli miałby wskazać osobę, która zdołałaby zwodzić Dumbledore'a, to tylko dzieciak, który wytrzymał dziesięć lat mieszkając w komórce pod schodami. Dzieci zaniedbane albo maltretowane dokładnie wiedziały, jak zachować tajemnice tylko dla siebie. To było niewiarygodne i... przerażające.

Severus poczuł, że coś osuwa się po jego ramieniu, co skutecznie wyrwało go z zamyślenia i skierowało jego koncentrację na chwilę obecną, przysypiającego Pottera oraz jego stan.

— Potter — powiedział spokojnie. — Musimy się zająć twoimi rękoma i położyć cię do łóżka.

— Mhm — mruknął Harry. — Tylko nie zamykaj mnie znowu, proszę.

Severus ze zdziwieniem obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Pottera. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy, a jego oddech powoli stawał się coraz głębszy. Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł się powoli, trzymając mocno Pottera. Ułożył go na łóżku, potem poszedł do łazienki i wziął potrzebne mu rzeczy do opatrzenia rąk mężczyzny.

Kiedy wrócił, oczy zielonookiego były szeroko otwarte, a Severus, w blasku światła sączącego się z lampy, dostrzegł czający się w nich strach. To niesamowite, jak wiele słabości posiadali ci najsilniejsi. Wystarczyło tylko uderzyć z właściwej strony. On sam był ekspertem w odkrywaniu słabych stron innych ludzi i kiedyś wiele by dał, żeby poznać słabe strony Złotego Chłopca. Teraz jednak te odkrycia nie przyniosły mu satysfakcji, wręcz przeciwnie.

— Opatrzę ci ręce — powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, chwytając ostrożnie prawą rękę, która wydawała się być w gorszym stanie.

Na silnej dłoni wyczuł pod palcami kilka zgrubień, co sugerowało, że dłonie Pottera posmakowały ciężaru pracy.

— Co z nimi? — spytał z zaciekawieniem Harry.

— Próbowałeś nimi wydrapać wyjście w ścianie.

— Och!

To była jedyna reakcja Pottera, który przez cały proces opatrywania dłoni nawet nie drgnął ani nie syknął, nawet wtedy, gdy Severus obmywał je środkiem dezynfekującym.

Po piętnastu minutach było po wszystkim, a Potter wciąż ani drgnął.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo przerażająca jest ciemność, dopóki nie zostałem w niej zamknięty – odezwał się nagle Harry, wypranym ze wszelkich uczuć głosem.

— Przecież to trwa już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Nie widzieć, kiedy ma się zamknięte oczy, a nie widzieć, kiedy ma się je otwarte, to zupełnie co innego.

— Masz jeszcze siłę by usiąść na chwilę na wózku? — spytał Snape, zmieniając nagle temat, właściwie tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, co miałby odpowiedzieć na słowa Pottera.

Z każdą chwilą sytuacja wydawała mu się coraz bardziej beznadzieja. W dodatku wiedział, co to znaczy tkwić w świecie, którego się nienawidzi i którego starało się uniknąć. Tyle, że sytuacja Pottera była kilkukrotnie gorsza.

— Co pan zamierza?

— Po prostu chcę przewieźć cię po pokoju — wyjaśnił obojętnie Snape.

Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się cień uśmiechu, choć nie obejmował on oczu.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry, kiedy skończyli.

— Żaden problem, Potter — odpowiedział obojętnie Snape. — Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by zapewnić nam obu choć odrobinę snu.

— Przepraszam, że został pan w to wciągnięty.

— Przestań, Potter! — warknął ostrzegawczo Mistrz Eliksirów. — Czas spać.

Severus, podobnie jak rano, podniósł młodego mężczyznę z wózka i położył go na łóżku. Jednak tym razem jego ręka nie wysunęła się gładko spod ramion Pottera. Musiał wykazać się refleksem, szybko wysuwając prawą rękę spod nóg mężczyzny i przenieść ją na materac tuż obok jego głowy.

Nie uchroniło go to jednak od poczucia na swoim policzku i szyi ciepłego oddechu Pottera. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. Poczuł mrowienie na ustach i, zanim zdążył chociażby mrugnąć, jego wargi dotknęły gorących warg młodego mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, który z nich był za to odpowiedzialny. Chciał się odsunąć, ale wtedy jego język wysunął się ostrożnie, pieszcząc delikatnie uniesioną górną wargę ust byłego Gryfona.

_Niech cię szlag, Potter_ – pomyślał, zanim zamknął oczy, dając się całkowicie porwać tej niespodziewanej rozkoszy.

Usta młodego mężczyzny smakowały niezwykle. Jak zakazany trunek, którego smak chciało się poznać od wielu lat. I mimo, że zawierał nutkę goryczy podrażniającej gardło - rozgrzewał, jak nic innego na świecie. Usta Harry'ego były miękkie jak aksamit, a w dodatku teraz otworzyły się i język mężczyzny wsunął się do jego ust, po drodze podrażniając jego suche wargi. Poczuł na plecach kolejne dreszcze, a skórę pokryła mu gęsia skórka. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek właśnie tak odczuwał pocałunek. Właściwie, nigdy nie był wielkim zwolennikiem całowania, preferował szybkie przejście do konkretów. Jednak nie tym razem.

Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie i delikatna wibracja przebiegła przez jego wargi i język, aż do gardła. Zanim się opanował, odpowiedział tym samym. Nagle, w dole brzucha poczuł przypływ gorąca, co, o dziwo, przyniosło mu chwilowe otrzeźwienie. Z niemal niesłyszalnym jękiem oderwał swoje usta od rozkosznych warg Pottera, już teraz wiedząc, że stały się jego słabością. Teraz doskonale zdawał się rozumieć słowa mówiące, że uzależnienie ma swój początek w pierwszym łyku alkoholu albo pierwszym zaciągnięciu się papierosem. Był uzależniony, a jego uzależnieniem były te usta i ich właściciel.

_Niech cię szlag, Potter -_ pomyślał znowu, prostując się i spoglądając na naznaczone chwilą rozkoszy wciąż rozchylone wargi Pottera.

Dostrzegł ich delikatnie drżenie i poczuł jak ogarnia go trudno do opisania pragnienie, by znowu ich posmakować.

— To było dobre — mruknął nagle Harry.

Severus przyznał mu w duchu rację. Kto by pomyślał, że swój najlepszy pocałunek przeżyje dopiero po czterdziestce i to z Harrym Potterem. Jego nemezis.

— Nie wiedziałem, że woli pan mężczyzn, profesorze – stwierdził odrobinę impertynencko Harry.

Mistrz Eliskirów, wciąż znajdując się w stanie wzburzenia, stwierdził, że słowo „profesorze" w tych właśnie okolicznościach zabrzmiało nad wyraz perwersyjnie.

— To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, Potter.

— Cóż, wydaje mi się, że miał pan nawet okazję poznać mojego ostatniego partnera.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, będąc całkowicie zaskoczonym tą wiadomością.

— Patric — wyjaśnił Harry. — Wciągnąłem go do Zakonu.

— Miałeś wtedy dopiero osiemnaście lat, a on...

— Był w pana obecnym wieku. — Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. — Hermiona powiedziała mi kiedyś, że mężczyźni są jak wino, im starszy tym lepszy.

— Dotyczy to tylko niewielkiego procenta win — sprecyzował Severus.

— Cóż, Patric zdecydowanie mieścił się w tej kategorii.

— Sprawiał wrażenie inteligentnego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odczytując ukryte znaczenie tych słów.

— Co się z nim stało?

— Zginął — odpowiedział krótko Harry a w jego oczach na chwilę zagościł jakiś dziwny, twardy błysk.

— Przykro mi — powiedział sztywno Snape.

— Niepotrzebnie — odpowiedział chłodno Harry. — Okazał się zdrajcą. Sam go zabiłem, gdy chciał zranić Rona i Hermionę.

Severus poczuł przebiegający mu po plecach zimny dreszcz. Nagle całkowicie otrzeźwiał.

— Trzeba mu jednak przyznać, że był naprawdę niezłym kochankiem. Choć całuje pan lepiej od niego, profesorze.

— Na Merlina, Potter! Przestań z tym profesorem — warknął zirytowany Snape.

Znowu poczuł rozbudzające się w nim pożądanie.

_Niech cię szlag, Potter!_

Chyba właśnie znalazł swoje nowe ulubione powiedzenie.

— Czy to ten moment, w którym proponuje mi pan, bym zaczął mówić do pana po imieniu, profesorze?

— Potter, przed chwilą się całowaliśmy i, jak sam zauważyłeś, było to... dobre — Snape wręcz wypluł ostatnie słowo. — I nie mogę ci obiecać, że to się nie powtórzy — dodał tonem, którego zwykł używać w klasie przy podawaniu listy składników eliksiru.

Harry odpowiedział cichym śmiechem.

— Potter!

— Harry. Zobaczymy, jak sobie pan poradzi z używaniem mojego imienia, a potem zastanowię się nad pana prośbą.

— Nie przypominam sobie, bym o cokolwiek cię prosił.

— Już widzę postęp — zauważył Harry, uśmiechając się jakby odrobinę zawadiacko. — Nie dodał pan mojego nazwiska na końcu zdania, a przejawiał pan do tego niezdrową tendencję.

— Niezdrowe to może być przebywanie z tobą na dłuższą metę, Po... Harry — Severus zauważył, że zamiast wypluć imię mężczyzny, jak to planował, zabrzmiało ono w jego ustach niebywale miękko.

— Jest lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałem — przyznał swobodnie Harry.

— Czas spać, Potter — uciął krótko Snape. — Musisz odpocząć.

— Pan również.

— To ty jesteś tutaj ważniejszy — zauważył sucho Severus. — Dobranoc, Potter — dodał odwracając się i idąc w stronę drzwi.

— Harry — poprawił go drugi mężczyzna. — Dobranoc.

— Harry — powtórzył mimowolnie Mistrz Eliksirów, otwierając drzwi.

— To będzie trudniejsze niż przewidywałem...

Te słowa zdecydowanie nie były przeznaczone dla uszu Severusa, który doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i dlatego go zaintrygowały.

_Niech cię szlag Potter_ - pomyślał po raz kolejny, zamykając za sobą drzwi do swojej sypialni.

* * *

Na kolejny rozdział znowu przyjdzie Wam trochę poczekać. Zacznę go pisać dopiero po 12, gdyż teraz cały wolny czas będę poświęcać na pisanie urodzinowego fika dla mojej przyjaciółki, więc proszę o zrozumienie :).

Oczywiście dziękuję za wszystkie Wasze komentarze, gdyż, jak zawsze, stanowią dla mnie dużą wartość i dają motywację do dalszego pisania.

**Robaczek – **Dziękuję Ci za Twój entuzjazm, naprawdę jest zaraźliwy.

Co do Harry'ego, to... no cóż, będzie z nim różnie. Raz będzie całkowicie znośny, a raz nie (przynajmniej takie jest założenie).

Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Cię nie rozczarował ani pod względem rozwijania się uczuć Seva ani pod względem rozwijania relacji między Nim a Harrym.

**Rita03** – Po pierwsze, w moim przypadku nie masz się co raczej obawiać, że porzucę pisanie fika... nie mam tego w planach. Co najwyżej musisz się uzbroić w cierpliwość jeśli chodzi o oczekiwanie na kolejne rozdziały.

Nie bój się, Sev naprawdę wie co robi... i jak to się mówi: cel uświęca środki.

Lekarstwo na blizny? Nie. Tak naprawdę blizny bywają przydatne a ja mam zamiar je do czegoś wykorzystać ^^.

**Hakkarii –** Tak, Harry ma dość złożony gust i poczucie smaku, no ale... podobno indywidualność jest bardzo ważna :).

Hmm... cieszę się, że zainteresował cię charakter Harry'ego, choć nie wiem dlaczego byłaś zaskoczona jego przeprosinami... Dla mnie to dość naturalne, zwłaszcza kiedy było się w sytuacji Harry'ego...

**Cat -** Hah... to właściwie cecha wspólna wszystkich bliskich osób Harry'ego – oni wszyscy się nad Nim litują. Dlatego też zachowanie Seva, może czasami zbyt gorzkie i bezpośrednie, jest o wiele bardziej mile widziane, bo jest „Normalne".

Bez obaw. Tajemnica „ostatniego starcia" prędzej czy później zostanie wyjaśniona. Cierpliwości.

Z Sevem to skomplikowana sprawa... On sam jest bardzo skomplikowanym człowiekiem. Nie jest na pewno człowiekiem przyzwyczajonym do dotyku, a już na pewno nie do „dobrego dotyku", dla Niego coś takiego nie istnieje. Dlatego też prośba Harry'ego wywołała w Nim konsternację... zwłaszcza, że jak podejrzewasz, czuje się brudny, skażony... więc dlaczego „ucieleśnienie dobra" chce go z własnej woli dotknąć? Sev jednak chyba zapomina, że świat ma różne odcienie szarości i nic nie jest czarne, albo białe... „szarość" Harry'ego ujawnia się w tym rozdziale pod postacią tego, że nawet on ma na sumieniu ludzkie życia – ale w oczach innych i tak pozostaje biały.

Dołożę wszelkich starań, by w każdym rozdziale pojawiał się jakiś opis któregoś z pomieszczeń – oczywiście jeśli fabuła fika na to pozwoli.

Jestem ciekawa co teraz powiesz na temat uczuć Seva :P.

Wspomnienia są celowo wybrane. Harry najpierw chciał pokazać Sevowi jak odebrał to, co zobaczył. Że nie była to pogarda czy wyśmiewanie się z Seva, ale wyrzuty czynione Syriuszowi i reszcie Huncwotów. Nie oszczędził nawet swojego ojca... można by się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że dla Seva lekko splamił dotychczasowe wyobrażenie o nim. Potem chciał mu pokazać, że wie co to znaczy upokorzenie... że zna jego smak. To uczyniło Jego przeprosiny szczerymi i zabezpieczyło go to przed możliwością ich odrzucenia przez Seva.

Raz jeszcze dziękuję Wam bardzo za Wasze komentarze :*.


	7. Ból

**Rozdział zbetowany przez:** Zil i Robaczka

Wszelkie błędy są moją winą.

OGŁOSZENIE: Chciałabym też wszystkich powiadomić, że Dłużnik publikowany jest też na forum: http:/potter-snape. forumex. pl (bez spacji po kropkach) w dziale +15 i rozdziały będą się pojawiać w większości wcześniej tam, niż tutaj - może to być kwestia paru godzin, ale też i kilku dni.

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

„Ból..."

_"Do pewnej granicy można się świetnie przyzwyczaić do bólu."*_

Severus spojrzał na swoje lustrzane odbicie krytycznym wzrokiem. Miał na sobie czarne, dresowe spodnie** i ciemnogranatową koszulkę. To, co założył, było jedynym świeżym ubraniem, jakim obecnie dysponował. Stwierdził jednak, że pomimo tego stroju, który czynił go jakby bardziej ludzkim, wciąż wyglądał groźnie i odpychająco. Przyjął to z ulgą, gdyż na taki ubiór pozwalał sobie jedynie w zaciszu swoich kwater.

Koszulka z krótkim rękawem odkrywała jedną z wielu blizn - pamiątek po jego wstępnym opowiedzeniu się po złej stronie albo, tak jak ta, po niedawno zakończonej wojnie. Znajdowała się na lewym ramieniu i biegła od łokcia aż do barku. I była jedną z niewielu tych, które sam chciał zachować. Podczas ostatniej wielkiej bitwy, „Bitwy o wolność" — jak okrzyknęła ją prasa, zarówno Śmierciożercy, jak i jasna strona, zaprzestali używania tylko zaklęć. W ruch poszła nie tylko broń biała, ale dosłownie wszystko, co w tej chwili znajdowało się pod ręką, nawet krzesła czy ich fragmenty. Kamienie również stanowiły niezłą amunicję. Walka trwała już godzinę, co na czarodziejskie standardy i brak zasad, jak chociażby zakaz używania zabijającej klątwy, było naprawdę niezłym wynikiem, a ostatecznie zakończyła się dopiero dwie godziny później. Jednak to właśnie wtedy Czarny Pan dowiedział się o jego zdradzie i posłał w jego kierunku nie klątwę zabijającą, a zaklęcie tnące. Gdyby trafiło go w pierś, pewnie i tak umarłby w agonii. Zdążył się jednak odchylić i zaklęcie drasnęło ramię. Była to pierwsza rana, którą zadano mu jako oczywistemu przedstawicielowi jasnej strony, w dodatku otrzymana z ręki samego Voldemorta.

Korzystając z okazji przyjrzał się też swojej twarzy, szukając w niej jakichś subtelnych zmian. Czegoś, co mogłoby zdradzić Lupinowi albo Jacobowi, co zaszło wczorajszego wieczoru w pokoju Harry'ego, albo, co gorsza, pozwoliłoby im się domyślić jego zmieniających się uczuć względem młodego mężczyzny.

Co do Pottera... Harry'ego! Musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony jego reakcją na niefortunną chwilę jego słabości. Żadnych wyrzutów, pretensji, czy czegokolwiek podobnego, czego mógłby się spodziewać. Potter zachował się jak dorosły mężczyzna, którym w zasadzie był, ale mimo wszystko prędzej spodziewał się słów typu: „Nigdy więcej tego nie rób!", wypowiedzianych przerażonym i ociekającym obrzydzeniem głosem. To byłaby o wiele bardziej adekwatna rekcja niż ta, którą zaprezentował mężczyzna, wprowadzając swojego byłego nauczyciela w stan kompletnej konsternacji.

Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił się od lustra i postanowił zejść na dół.

Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed zatrzymaniem się pod drzwiami pokoju Pottera. Zanim zdołał się opanować, chwycił klamkę i wszedł do sypialni Pottera. Severus dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że pokój należący do Harry'ego był klasyczną sypialnią, podczas gdy on do swojej dyspozycji dostał apartament.

Pokój był urządzony w raczej nowoczesny, aczkolwiek bardzo prosty i stylowy sposób. Większość ścian pomalowano na jasnozielony kolor, poza jedną, która została wyłożona ciemnoszarymi cegłami. Przy tej właśnie ścianie stało ogromne, drewniane łóżko. Po obu jego stronach znajdowały się niskie szafki nocne, na których ustawiono lampki o wysokich, delikatnie zdobionych nóżkach, i kilka osobistych bibelotów, jak chociażby zdjęcie Pottera i jego przyjaciół z czasów szkolnych. Nad łóżkiem wisiał ogromny obraz i choć nie był magiczny, przykuwał uwagę. Przedstawiał kilkukrotnie powiększone zdjęcie źdźbeł soczystozielonej trawy z zawieszonymi na nich kroplami porannej rosy.

W części sypialnej znajdowała się jeszcze komoda, nad którą wisiało proste, ale ogromne lustro. Na niej zaś znajdowała się duża lampa z zielonym, prostym abażurem. Obok, w srebrnych ramkach, ustawionych było kilka magicznych zdjęć różnej wielkości. Największe przedstawiało rodzinę Weasley'ów i stojącego pomiędzy nimi Harry'ego. Fotografia musiała zostać zrobiona zaraz po siódmym roku Pottera, gdyż znajdował się na niej jeszcze Percy, zabity krótko potem w pierwszej większej utarczce między Zakonem a Śmierciożercami. Po drugiej stronie zaś stało drzewko bonzai. Wielka szafa wbudowana była we wnękę, która była też częścią małego korytarza prowadzącego do łazienki.

Po drugiej stronie znajdowały się zwykłe regały na książki i proste, małe biurko z dwiema szufladami pod blatem. Wszystkie meble były zrobione z drewna kasztanowca o kolorze wenge. W pokoju znajdował się też prosty kominek wtopiony pomiędzy regały na książki. Przed nim ustawiono białą, skórzaną kanapę i dwa ogromne fotele, które aż kusiły, by się w nich zatopić z książką w jednej ręce i lampką wina w drugiej, z możliwością odstawienia kieliszka na mały stolik znajdujący się obok.

Nad kominkiem wysiały obok siebie trzy średniej wielkości obrazki przedstawiające hipogryfa, jednorożca i testrala. Pomimo, że były to magiczne zwierzęta a obrazy były namalowane mugolską techniką, ich autorowi nie można było odmówić zdolności i dbałości o szczegóły. Na gzymsie kominka, po prawej stronie, znajdowały się trzy zielone świece w kształcie kuli, a każda była większa od poprzedniej.

Przed kanapą i fotelami znajdował się mały, niski stolik o szklanym blacie, na którym leżała niewielka, zielona serwetka.

Pokój ani trochę nie przypominał Severusowi tak dobrze mu znanych magicznych pomieszczeń, ale posiadał swoją własną magię. Magię spokoju, wyciszenia i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jaką oferowała spokojna i stonowana kolorystyka. Biel, brąz i zieleń. Całości dopełniał ogromny, puszysty, zielony dywan, który aż prosił się, by na nim stanąć boso, by zanurzyć w nim palce. A także, różne osobiste bibeloty ustawione na półkach, bądź pozostawione na ogromnych parapetach. Przy drzwiach natomiast znajdowały się dwa stosy książek wciąż czekających na ustawienie.

Mistrz Eliksirów po raz kolejny stwierdził, że chociaż sam nigdy by się nie zdobył na takie urządzenie pokoju, to nie miał nic przeciwko, aby w nim przebywać. Wręcz przeciwnie - czuł się tutaj zaskakująco dobrze.

Severus został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez skrzypnięcie kół na ciemnej, drewnianej podłodze. Harry, który do tej pory siedział do niego tyłem, badając rękoma frakturę kamiennego parapetu, odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Jego twarz w blasku dziennego światła wydawała się jeszcze bardziej pociągająca, ale też i starsza oraz poważniejsza. Nie mógł się też pozbyć wrażenia, że pojawiło się na niej kilka dodatkowych, choć bardzo płytkich, zmarszczek, tuż obok pełnych warg.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — przywitał się Harry, uśmiechając delikatnie, a zmarszczki przy jego ustach delikatnie się pogłębiły.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział Severus swoim zwyczajowym, chłodnym tonem. — Jadłeś śniadanie?

— Nie. — W oczach młodego mężczyzny zabłysł cień podejrzliwości.

Mistrz Eliksirów mógł też przysiąc, że zamigotał w nich na chwilę lęk, jednak Potter bardzo szybko nad tym zapanował, nie dając mu przejąć nad sobą kontroli.

— Świetnie. W takim razie zjesz śniadanie z nami na dole.

— Nie jestem głodny — odpowiedział krótko Harry.

— Nie interesuje mnie to. Swoją niechęcią zrównoważysz i umilisz mi mój posiłek, który do tej pory musiałem ścierpieć w nieznośnie uprzejmej atmosferze, pod wdzięcznym spojrzeniem wilkołaka i twojego majordomusa. Doprawdy, nawet skrzaty domowe nie posyłają tak wdzięcznych spojrzeń, kiedy zjada się ich posiłek — zakomunikował kwaśno starszy mężczyzna.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Choć nie był to w pełni wesoły dźwięk i Severus poczuł, jak kilka włosów na jego rękach nagle się zjeżyło

— Wątpię, by Jacobowi albo Remusowi chodziło o to, że je pan przyrządzone przez nich posiłki.

— To nieistotne. Faktem jest, że ta atmosfera jest w naprawdę irytujący sposób zbyt uprzejma.

— Co jest złego w uprzejmości?

— W naturalnej, nic. W przytłaczającej zaś, naprawdę wiele — wyjaśnił Snape, uśmiechając się ironicznie. — W dodatku nie mam zamiaru dokładać do twojego obecnego stanu wyczerpania z powodu niedożywienia.

— Dlaczego pan to robi? — spytał sucho Harry. — Dlaczego panu tak zależy na poprawie mojego stanu?

— Bo nigdy nie robię czegoś, w co nie wierzę, że może się udać. Nawet, jeśli trzeba o to zawalczyć — odpowiedział tajemniczo Snape.

— To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

— Wiem — stwierdził Severus, a jego usta delikatnie drgnęły. — Ale w tej chwili lepszej nie otrzymasz. A teraz, Potter, czas na śniadanie.

— W porządku, ale mam warunek.

— Jaki? — zainteresował się Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Proszę do mnie podejść.

Severus potrząsną lekko głową i z ociąganiem podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny.

— Teraz niech się pan pochyli albo ukucnie — dopowiedział zielonooki młodzieniec. — Obojętne. Chodzi jedynie o to, by nasze twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości.

— Warunek miał być jeden — mruknął Mistrz Elikisrów, powstrzymując się przed dodaniem na końcu nazwiska mężczyzny.

Przykucnął jednak przed wózkiem.

— Warunek ma kilka składników — odpowiedział Harry, a na jego ustach wykwitł przebiegły uśmiech, który nie pasował do natury Gryfonów, nawet byłych.

Prędzej Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza byłych.

Severus drgnął nieznacznie, kiedy nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim odsłoniętym przedramieniu, potem ramieniu, obojczyku, aż w końcu dłoń Harry'ego zacisnęła się mocno na jego koszulce, trochę ponad splotem słonecznym. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co teraz nastąpi, i do czego zmierzał młody mężczyzna, ale jego ciało zaczęła pokrywać gęsia skórka.

— Ten warunek ma jeszcze jeden składnik — dodał cicho młody mężczyzna, a Severus uznał ton jego głosu za niezwykle zmysłowy. — Profesorze.

_Niech cię szlag, Potter! _— pomyślał, a przez jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.

Zbyt przyjemny.

W następnej chwili został pociągnięty mocno do przodu, przez co musiał oprzeć się ręką o ramę wózka, tuż obok biodra Pottera. Jego palce samymi opuszkami prześlizgnęły się po kawałku odsłoniętej skóry Harry'ego, który zaśmiał się krótko. Severus poczuł nagle, jak jego wargi zostają nakryte gorącymi ustami Pottera. Młody mężczyzna ponownie się zaśmiał, co wywołało na jego wargach delikatnie świerzbienie. Rozchylił usta, pozwalając tym samym zaborczemu językowi Pottera rozpocząć taniec w ich wnętrzu. I chociaż gdzieś o ściany jego umysłu obijała się myśl, że powinien to jakoś powstrzymać, to jego język okazał się cholernym zdrajcą, kiedy wsunął się do ust Harry'ego, przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem.

Doprawdy, nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że jego ciało, nawet jeśli to tylko język, było zdolne do tak delikatnego działania, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że większość ludzi uważała go za jadowity gatunek. Wszystko to przy Potterze przestawało mieć jednak znaczenie, bo wyzwalał on w jego ciele reakcje, które nawet dla niego samego były zaskoczeniem. W dodatku czuł niesamowitą przyjemność z dawania rozkoszy temu irytującemu byłemu Gryfonowi.

Jego język po raz kolejny prześlizgnął się po podniebieniu Harry'ego, za co został nagrodzony cichym pomrukiem aprobaty. Młody mężczyzna nagle wypchnął jego język ze swoich ust i z błyskiem w oku delikatnie przygryzł jego dolną wargę, po chwili przesuwając po niej językiem, aż w końcu złożył na jego ustach najzwyczajniejszy na świecie pocałunek.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, Severus wstał, mocno blokując kolana, gdyż czuł w nogach dziwną słabość. Szybko jednak zaczął odzyskiwać nad sobą panowanie, przechodząc z tym, co się przed chwilą stało, do porządku dziennego. Chwała Czarnemu Panu za jego _Cruciatusowe_ powitania, a dopiero potem przechodzenie do konkretów i powodów zwołania spotkania.

— Kiedy już coś zaczniesz, to nie umiesz przestać, co, Potter? — spytał Severus, z ulgą stwierdzając, że jego głos jak zwykle ocieka sarkazmem i chłodnym opanowaniem.

— Jeśli coś jest dobre, to nie widzę powodu, by sobie tego odmawiać, profesorze — odpowiedział Harry z błyskiem zadziorności w oczach.

— Potter! — warknął ostrzegawczo Severus, czując, jak po plecach przechodzi mu dreszcz.

— Harry — przypomniał mu młody mężczyzna.

— Harry — poprawił się niechętnie Severus, mając wielką ochotę westchnąć z rezygnacją, w porę się jednak powstrzymał. — Chodźmy. Śniadanie czeka.

Z ust Pottera wydobyło się głośne sapnięcie. Severus spostrzegł, jak mięśnie mężczyzny lekko się napinają a na twarzy pojawia się grymas bólu.

— Pamiętaj, życie się toczy dalej, Po... Harry. Musisz się do tego dostosować, albo zostaniesz w tyle — powiedział Severus całkowicie neutralnym głosem i popchnął wózek w kierunku wyjścia.

W jednej chwili pomyślał, że zamiast tego wolałby zatrzymać Harry'ego tutaj. Nie wystawiać go na bolesną konfrontację ze światem, który w każdej chwili będzie mu bezlitośnie uświadamiał jego słabość i niesprawność, kładąc pod jego nogi przysłowiowe kłody.

Mężczyzna w ostatnim czasie, a być może i w całym swoim życiu, wycierpiał o wiele za dużo. Coś, co wiele osób złamałoby jak suche drzewa podczas burzy, z Pottera uczyniło wielki i mocny dąb, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie można go było zranić czy złamać. Po prostu sposoby na to były bardziej wyszukane i bezlitosne. W ostatecznym rozrachunku jednak taka ucieczka, bo inaczej nazwać tego nie można, nic by nie dała. Potter stałby się wycofany, niepewny siebie i jeszcze bardziej podatny na zranienia. Mężczyzna musiał nauczyć się sobie radzić, w razie gdyby jego fizyczne uszkodzenia nie dały się naprawić. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym.

Kiedy dotarli do schodów, Severus tak, jak poprzedniego dnia, podniósł Harry'ego z wózka.

— Jak już coś pan zacznie, to nie umie pan przestać, co, profesorze? — spytał Harry, nie ukrywając swojego rozbawienia.

Severus poczuł jak na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech. Nie powstrzymywał go jednak. Uwaga Pottera naprawdę go rozbawiła.

— Życie polega na robieniu tego, co konieczne, a nie tego, co przyjemne, Harry — odpowiedział wciąż się delikatnie uśmiechając. Na szczęście młody mężczyzna nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć. — Czy ty w ogóle coś jesz? — spytał, sadzając Harry'ego na drugim wózku, który stał na dole schodów.

Jak widać Jacob pomyślał nawet o tym.

— To nie jest proste, kiedy już przed pierwszym kęsem odczuwa się mdłości — wyjaśnił Harry cichym głosem. — Wolę nic nie jeść, niż potem przytulać się z toaletą czy miską.

Severus pomyślał, że z każdym dniem sytuacja Pottera wyglądała coraz gorzej. Czuł się jak w gorączce, w dodatku zamknięty w pokoju bez wyjścia. Po raz pierwszy nie mógł zdać się na eliksiry, które przecież do tej pory nigdy go nie zawiodły i zawsze mógł na nich polegać.

— Wchodzimy do kuchni — ostrzegł.

Jacob i Remus, jak zwykle o tej porze, jedli śniadanie, choć kiedy zobaczyli wchodzącą dwójkę, w ich oczach pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Harry, wykręcając sobie palce.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedzieli zgodnie mężczyźni i chociaż głos Jacoba był jak zwykle głęboki i spokojny, to Remusa zdradzał źle skrywane objawy zaskoczenia i szoku.

— Coś się stało? — spytał Potter, a na jego czole pojawiło się kilka zmarszczek.

— Bez obaw, Potter. To wina mojego stroju — wyjaśnił Snape obojętnym tonem.

— Co z nim?

— Jest zbyt ludzki — odpowiedział Severus z sarkazmem.

Harry prychnął, rozbawiony odpowiedzią Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Severus ma na sobie spodnie dresowe, Harry — wyjaśnił Remus, uśmiechając się ciepło.

— Och! Naprawdę? — Harry wyraźnie się ożywił.

W następnej chwili Severus poczuł dłoń badającą frakturę materiału jego spodni, która znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko jego krocza. Mistrz Eliksirów w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed odskoczeniem i wydaniem z siebie okrzyku. Na szczęście udało mu się powstrzymać przed tym kompromitującym zachowaniem.

— Potter! — warknął groźnie, w myślach przywołując najobrzydliwsze obrazy tortur, których był świadkiem.

— Rzeczywiście — stwierdził spokojnie Harry, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, w jakiej sytuacji stawia swojego byłego nauczyciela. — Nigdy nawet nie podejrzewałem, że ma pan w swojej garderobie dresy. Różnią się jakoś od mugolskich?

— To są mugolskie dresy — warknął Severus. — A teraz, Potter, jeśli możesz zrobić mi tę przyjemność, zabierz ode mnie swoje ręce, zanim Lupin wprowadzi się w stan hiperwentylacji.

— Dlaczego miałby? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Trzymasz swoją rękę jakieś trzy centymetry od mojego krocza — odpowiedział Snape, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Harry zabrał rękę, a na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny, zawadiacki uśmiech.

Severus w głębi duszy odetchnął z ulgą, czując, jak na powrót odzyskuje nad sobą pełną kontrolę. Niech cię szlag, Potter. Ciebie, twoje usta i twoje dłonie!

Podprowadził wózek do stołu, przyglądając się jednocześnie jego zawartości. Na szczęście znajdowała się na nim również owsianka.

— Potter, co do tej pory jadłeś na śniadanie? — spytał.

— Głównie tosty. Jedynie to udawało mi się jakoś przełknąć.

Severus spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

— Dzisiaj zjesz owsiankę, ale rozrzedzoną w wodzie z łyżką miodu.

Snape spojrzał na Jacoba. Mężczyzna skinął jedynie głową, biorąc ze stołu miskę z owsianką.

— Tylko nie podgrzewaj — zaznaczył Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie brzmi to zbyt zachęcająco — zauważył Harry.

— I prawdopodobnie smakować również nie będzie zachęcająco, Potter. Natomiast bonus jest taki, że nie będziesz miał po tym mdłości.

Młody mężczyzna skinął jedynie głową, bębniąc palcami o blat stołu. Nie trzeba było być szpiegiem, by zauważyć, że nie był zadowolony z obecnej sytuacji i nie czuł się tutaj pewnie.

— Kiedy wracasz, Remusie? — spytał Harry.

Lupin drgnął i na jego twarzy odmalował się psychiczny ból.

— Harry, ja...

— Lupin jest nam, a raczej mi, do czegoś potrzebny — stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów, jak zwykle zaczynając swoje śniadanie od kubka mocnej kawy. Nie miał pojęcia, co to był za gatunek i skąd pochodził, ale zdecydowany, mocny smak, a także niesamowity aromat z nutką cynamonu odpowiadał jego gustom. — Pojedzie dzisiaj do Hogwartu po resztę moich rzeczy. Nie spodziewałem się zabawić tutaj tak długo.

— Ale jeśli ma pan jakieś obowiązki...

— Są wakacje, Potter — uciął krótko Snape.

— Mógłby pan poprosić profesor McGonagall — zauważył Harry.

— Z całym szacunkiem dla niej, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić jej na grzebanie w mojej szafie.

— Czyżby ukrywał pan w niej jakiegoś trupa? — zaśmiał się Harry.

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo — odparł sucho Severus. — Jednak perspektywa Minerwy McGonagall, mającej dostęp do mojej bielizny, budzi we mnie dziwny niepokój.

Harry wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, a Jacob i Lupin, na których ustach również błąkał się uśmiech, uraczyli Mistrza Eliksirów spojrzeniem bardzo podobnym do tego, którym Hagrid wpatrywał się w Rogogona Kolczastego.

— No, tak... Gdybym miał wybrać pomiędzy Remusem a Minerwą, wybrałbym Remusa.

— W takim razie teraz rozumiesz moją potrzebę.

Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. W tej samej chwili Jacob postawił przed nim miskę z owsianką.

— Harry, po prawej stronie masz łyżkę — powiadomił go mężczyzna i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Złoty Chłopiec, lewą ręką sprawdzając ostrożnie położenie miski, a prawą odszukując leżącą obok łyżkę. Chwycił ją i ostrożnie zanurzył w owsiance a następnie uniósł ją do ust przy asekuracji lewej ręki. Przełknął z niepewną miną, delikatnie się krzywiąc, po chwili jednak nabrał kolejną łyżkę. — Smacznego. Możecie już wrócić do swojego posiłku.

Severus, widząc, że Potter radzi sobie lepiej, niż się spodziewał, zajął się nakładaniem na swój talerz ciepłej jajecznicy.

— Jak się mają konie? — spytał Harry, przerywając ciszę.

— Bardzo dobrze, Harry — odpowiedział Jacob swoim ciepłym głosem. — Mają naprawdę świetnych opiekunów. Dobrze ich wybrałeś.

— A jak się ma Nopeasti***?

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się cień niepewności, jakby się zastanawiał, czy odpowiedź nie będzie zbyt obciążająca dla młodego mężczyzny.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział w końcu. — Choć nie daje się nikomu dosiąść. Chłopcy są zdania, że byłoby to dla niego równoznaczne ze zdradzeniem ciebie.

Severus dostrzegł jak po twarzy Pottera przebiega cień bólu, a jego palce mocniej zaciskają się na łyżce. Nigdy nie spytał, w jakich odstępach czasu Harry miewał swoje ataki furii albo magiczne zrywy – jak rozdzielał je Jacob. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tym razem Potterowi udało się nad sobą zapanować.

— A jak tam twoi wnukowie? — spytał całkowicie spokojnym tonem, zmieniając jednocześnie temat na bardziej bezpieczny. — Kiedy ostatnio się z nimi widziałeś?

— W porządku — Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się cień naprawdę szczerego uśmiechu, tak innego, niż ten który do tej pory widywał Severus. To dało mu pewność, że mężczyźnie naprawdę musiało bardzo zależeć na Potterze. — Rozrabiają jak zwykle, ale to przywilej dzieciństwa, o czym czasami ich rodzice zdają się zapominać. Ben ma jutro piąte urodziny.

— Och! — Harry podniósł głowę. — Musisz ich koniecznie odwiedzić.

— Poradzą sobie beze mnie, Harry — zapewnił go mężczyzna. — Tutaj przydam się bardziej, zwłaszcza, że Remus wyjeżdża.

— Nie! Jacobie, nie! Musisz pojechać! — W głosie Pottera dało się dosłyszeć drżenie. — Nie poświęcaj swojego życia dla mnie. Nie mogę tego od ciebie wymagać.

— Harry, ty swoje życie poświęciłeś dla nas wszystkich, w tym i dla mnie, i dla moich wnuków.

— Każdy z nas coś poświęcił w tej wojnie — wyszeptał Złoty Chłopiec.

— Ty poświęciłeś zbyt dużo, Harry.

— I zyskałem bardzo dużo — stwierdził Harry, wracając do jedzenia.

— Co zyskałeś, Potter? — spytał Severus, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od zadania tego pytania. Czuł się poirytowany odpowiedzią mężczyzny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, w jak opłakanym stanie się znajdował.

— Tom zginął, czyż nie? Czarodziejski świat ocalał. Hogwart przetrwał, czyli miejsce, które było dla mnie najważniejsze. I ludzie, na których mi zależało. Mogą teraz żyć spokojnie. Żadne dziecko nie jest już narażone na koszmar, jakiego ja doświadczyłem – utratę rodziców.

— Gdzie w tym miejsce dla ciebie, Potter?

— Chciałem tego od jedenastego roku życia. Miałem tylko jedno marzenie, bo o więcej nie śmiałem nigdy prosić, i udało mi się je spełnić. Cała reszta była bonusem, i to bardzo satysfakcjonującym — Harry westchnął. — Wojna się skończyła, Jacobie. Nie ma już najmniejszego powodu, by rodzice czy dziadkowie nie mogli pojawić się na urodzinach swoich dzieci czy wnucząt. Nie o to walczyliśmy.

Severus był pod wrażeniem argumentacji Pottera. Wiedział, że najstarszy mężczyzna nie będzie w stanie się jej przeciwstawić, gdyż on sam miałby problem, by znaleźć na nią kontrargumenty.

— W porządku — odpowiedział Jacob. — Jeśli tylko profesor Snape nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

— Nie mam — stwierdził sucho Severus.

— Świetnie — napięcie, które do tej pory gościło na twarzy Pottera, nagle ustąpiło. — Twój drugi wnuk, ile ma lat?

— Dziewięć, i już nie może się doczekać pójścia do Hogwartu.

— Wcale mu się nie dziwię — odpowiedział swobodnie były Gryfon. — Czekają go wspaniałe lata niesamowitych wyzwań i przygód.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed prychnięciem.

— I oczywiście bardzo ciekawych zajęć, jak lekcje Eliksirów — dodał Harry.

— Jakbyś kiedykolwiek je doceniał, panie Potter.

— Muszę się niestety z panem zgodzić, z wyjątkiem pierwszych zajęć, te naprawdę doceniłem. Zanotowałem nawet całą pana przemowę. Jestem pewny, że nawet teraz zrobiłaby na mnie wrażenie, gdybym ją usłyszał z pana ust.

— Jaka przemowa? — zaciekawił się Remus.

— Nie twój interes, Lupin! — warknął Severus, mając nadzieję, że Potter szybko porzuci ten temat.

— Remusie, nie mów, że nigdy tego nie słyszałeś? — zdziwił się Harry. — Chyba na trzecim roku, razem z Ronem i Hermioną, zadbaliśmy o to, by słowa profesora Snape'a przetrwały pokolenia. Zaniosłem ich zapis profesorowi Dumbledore'owi. Był bardzo zadowolony i obiecał zamieścić je w odpowiednim rozdziale Historii Hogwartu.

— Potter...

— Profesorze! Doprawdy, niech da pan spokój. W pewnym momencie rozważałem nawet karierę mistrza eliksirów, tylko po to, by móc wygłosić tę przemowę — zakomunikował ożywiony były Gryfon.

— Ty i kariera mistrza eliksirów? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Severus, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała drwina.

Nie był jednak w stanie przerwać Potterowi snucia tych wspomnień, chociaż dotykały jego osoby. Od kiedy tu przyjechał, nie widział go tak ożywionego. Był w stanie zapłacić za to cenę braku poczucia komfortu.

— Cóż, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie podszedł pan do mnie i nie powiedział, że mój eliksir na trądzik wywołałby krosty nawet u czyrakobulwy.

— W to akurat jestem w stanie uwierzyć — stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów, powstrzymując się jednocześnie od uśmiechnięcia się.

Kto by pomyślał, że Potter posiada takie poczucie humoru, charakteryzujące się niebywałym dystansem w stosunku do własnej osoby. To było niezwykle rzadkie i Severus zawsze doceniał osoby, które opanowały tę sztukę.

— Szło to tak... — Harry odchrząknął a potem zaczął przemawiać o ton niższym głosem — … Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów. Nie ma tutaj głupiego...

— Potter!

— … wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia. Nie oczekuję od was, że...

— Potter, mówi ci coś definicja skręcenia karku?

— ...naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kociołka...

— Kotła — poprawił go mimowolnie Severus, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

— Przepraszam, profesorze... — zaśmiał się Harry. — Kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł... hmmm... nie uważa pan, że zamiast słowa pełzną, lepiej dać po prostu płyną... Brzmi mniej obślizgle i bardziej zachęcająco. Pierwsze wrażenie jest naprawdę bardzo ważne.

— Potter, eliksiry to nie przedmiot dla delikatnych baletnic.

— W takim razie zostawmy to pełzanie.

Remus i Jacob zakryli dłońmi swoje usta, powstrzymując się od głośnego śmiechu.

Nagle dobiegł ich odgłos trzaśnięcia drzwiami wejściowymi.

— O, nie... — Ręka Pottera zawisła w powietrzu, po czym opuścił ją, odkładając łyżkę do miski. — Profesorze, mam nadzieję, że już się pan posilił.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Jacoba i Lupina, którzy wpatrywali się w siebie, mając na twarzy ten sam wyraz dziwnego przerażenia i rezygnacji.

— Profesorze, idźmy już na górę — starał się go ponaglić Harry, ale Severus nie byłby sobą, by osobiście się nie przekonać co lub, lepiej powiedzieć kto, był przyczyną tego nagłego i dziwnego zachowania pozostałych mężczyzn.

— Potter, uspokój się i dokończ jedzenie — fuknął, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć w stronę drzwi.

Severys miał ochotę się zaśmiać, kiedy spostrzegł wchodzącą do kuchni kobietę. Z tymi ciasno związanymi włosami i przymrużonymi oczyma, przypominała mu starszą i skurczoną wersję Minerwy McGonagall.

— Och! Tutaj się pochowali moi słodcy chłopcy — zaskrzeczała, a Mistrzowi Eliksirów ten dźwięk skojarzył się ze skrzypieniem kół starego i zdezelowanego wozu. — Och! I Harry. W końcu wyszedłeś z tej swojej jaskini. Naprawdę, najwyższy czas. I widzę tu też jakiegoś nowego, przystojnego młodzieńca.

Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął głową, wpatrując się w kobietę z niedowierzaniem. Pluł sobie jednocześnie w brodę, że jednak nie posłuchał rady Pottera. Otarł usta serwetką, wstał i podszedł do kobiety i zgodnie z obyczajowością starych, czarodziejskich rodów, a i jak słyszał również mugolów, ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej krótki pocałunek.

— Severus Snape, bardzo mi miło — powiedział opanowanym głosem.

Staruszka spojrzała na niego z niemym zachwytem.

— Och i jaki czarujący dżentelmen — zaskrzeczała, po czym spojrzała na Harry'ego. — To twój nowy chłopak, Harry? Muszę przyznać, że może i nie widzisz, ale gust masz naprawdę świetny. A może już widzisz, a ja o tym nic nie wiem, co?

— Nie, Tereso. Wciąż jestem ślepy jak kret — odpowiedział Potter, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Och! Harry, nie mów tak o sobie — Kobieta nagle spojrzała na Jacoba i Lupina. — A wy co siedzicie jak na tureckim kazaniu? Herbaty i ciasta poproszę.

Mężczyźni poderwali się natychmiast z miejsc. Jacob sięgnął po czajnik, Lupin zaczął kroić ciasto.

— I Severus nie jest moim chłopakiem, Tereso. Po prostu przyjechał pomóc.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po jego kręgosłupie, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane przez Złotego Chłopca. Co gorsze, wywoływało u niego dokładnie tę samą reakcję, co użycie słowa „profesorze".

_Niech cię szlag, Potter!_

— I taki opiekuńczy. Naprawdę, Harry. Poszczęściło ci się — stwierdziła kobieta, jakby nie dosłyszawszy pierwszego zdania wypowiedzianego przez Harry'ego.

— Tak, oczywiście masz rację, ale teraz musimy już iść — stwierdził Potter, najwyraźniej rezygnując z prób przekonania kobiety.

Severus dostrzegł, jak Lupin zaczyna kręcić desperacko głową za plecami staruszki, dopiero po chwili uzmysławiając sobie, że Harry tego nie widzi. Wydał więc z siebie kaszlnięcie. Severus miał ochotę prychnąć, jednak zamiast tego podszedł do wózka.

— Czas na... rehabilitację — dodał Harry.

— Rehabilitację? Harry, proszę cię! — wypowiadając te słowa kobieta użyła tonu, którym zazwyczaj ludzie zwracali się do Luny Lovegood, kiedy ta starała się ich przekonać, że traszkolotek naprawdę istnieje, a jego jad może sparaliżować człowieka na pięć minut. — Powinieneś się zapisać na psychoterapię. Słyszałam o czymś takim w telewizji. To na pewno wyciągnęłoby cię z tej depresji.

— Tak, Tereso, pewnie masz rację, ale rehabilitacja również jest bardzo ważna. Dzięki niej odzyskuję sprawność.

Kobieta spojrzała na młodego mężczyznę z powątpiewaniem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Severusa, który przybrał najbardziej obojętny, a jednocześnie uprzejmy, wyraz twarzy, na jaki go było stać. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby kobieta uznała, że jego mina świadczy o tym, że ma ochotę poćwiartować Pottera na kawałki.

— Rehabilitacja, tak? Harry! Może i jestem stara, ale nie naiwna. Już ja dobrze znam tę waszą rehabilitację, tylko pod nieco innym pojęciem, ale skoro upieracie się, by tak to nazywać — Teresa pokręciła głową, a na jej ustach wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. — Skoro jednak tak, to idźcie. Młodość ma swoje prawa. Remus i Jacob dotrzymają mi towarzystwa.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, a Severus, korzystając z okazji, skierował wózek ku wyjściu z kuchni.

— Do widzenia — rzucił, wciąż będąc zszokowanym ostatnimi słowami kobiety. — Miło było panią poznać — dodał i wyszli z kuchni.

— Och! Doprawdy, jaki przeuroczy dżentelmen. Gdybym była tylko kilkanaście lat młodsza — Głos kobiety był świetnie słyszalny nawet w przedpokoju i na schodach. — No i chyba musiałabym być mężczyzną, skoro pan Severus zainteresował się naszym Harry'm.

Na szczęście, kiedy byli już na górze, głos kobiety ucichł i obaj odetchnęli z ulgą. Snape wprowadził Harry'ego do jego pokoju i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

— Potter, wyjaśnij mi, co cię podkusiło, by zatrudnić tę kobietę?

— Myśli pan, że ją zatrudniłem? — spytał Harry, śmiejąc się. — Sama to zrobiła. Przyszła na rozmowę i zaczęła sprzątać. Powiedziałem, że dam jej znać, jaka jest moja decyzja, ale ona i tak przyszła po tygodniu. Jednak wpadł jej pan w oko, profesorze.

— Potter! — warknął ostrzegawczo Severus. — Profesorze? Co się stało z Severusem?

— Chyba nie chciał pan, by uraczyła nas jeszcze jakąś romantyczną historią, kiedy to za czasów młodości podkochiwała się w swoim nauczycielu? — spytał z przekąsem Harry.

— Słuszna uwaga.

~o~O~o~

Kilka godzin później w domu zapanował spokój i cisza. Jacob i Lupin wspólnymi siłami jakoś zdołali się pozbyć z domu Teresy, a po kolejnych dwóch godzinach sami go opuścili.

Severus spędził kilka godzin w bibliotece, jednak zamiast się tam zrelaksować, poziom jego frustracji wzrósł niebezpiecznie.

Zawsze był dumny z powodu swoich umiejętności zachowania spokoju i opanowania, nawet w najbardziej stresujących sytuacjach. W dodatku uważał się za osobę niezwykle cierpliwą. Teraz jednak, z każdą kolejną chwilą, w której przybywało coraz więcej pytań i niewiadomych, coraz częściej miał ochotę chwycić pierwszą lepszą rzecz i najzwyczajniej w świecie rzucić nią o ścianę albo podłogę. Na karku czuł nieprzyjemny oddech i złowieszczy szept zagrożenia, w jakim znajdował się Harry. Czuł też desperacką potrzebę, by mu pomóc, i, co najdziwniejsze, nie miało to nic wspólnego z pożądaniem, jakie czuł do młodego mężczyzny. Po prostu Potter nagle zaczął być ważną częścią jego życia. Zależało mu na nim i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu pójść śladami Albusa, zaledwie dwa lata po nim.**** Odczuwał jednak głęboką frustrację, gdyż w ciągu tych dni niewiele się posunęli do przodu, a czas deptał im po piętach. Może i psychiczny stan Pottera uległ poprawie, kiedy Severus zmusił go do wyjścia z bezpiecznego kokonu, ale jego stan fizyczny...

Mistrz Eliksirów widział drżenie wyczerpanych mięśni, co sugerowało, że Harry musiał odczuwać cały czas przejmujący ból, jednak starał się nad nim zapanować. Był nawet pewien, że niektóre z wybuchów, czy to złości, czy to magicznych, były spowodowane nagłym wzrostem bólu.

Widział drżenie rąk Pottera, kiedy na chwilę rozluźniał ich mięśnie, a kiedy nie był w stanie na powrót ich opanować zaciskał je mocno, wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni. Młody mężczyzna często też zamykał oczy, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, a kiedy je otwierał, jeszcze przez chwilę można w nich było dostrzec wszechogarniający ból.

Cholerny Potter jednak nigdy nawet nie jęknął, ani nie dał o tym znać głośno. Nie dziwił się, że pozostali przeoczyli te subtelne sygnały, ale on, jako były szpieg, był w stanie bez problemu je dostrzec. To, co widział i jednocześnie interpretował, sprawiało, że zasychało mu w ustach.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk bijącego zegara. Westchnął, przecierając ręką oczy, i wstał. Musi zajrzeć do Pottera.

Wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, zastając go siedzącego w swoim wózku przy jednym z regałów z książkami. W dłoniach trzymał książkę.

— To takie dziwne — powiedział spokojnie. — Mam tysiące książek, które zbierałem z taką starannością, by przeczytać je po wojnie, a teraz... miałyby większą wartość jako popioły w kominku, bo choć przez minutę dałby mi trochę fizycznego ciepła.

— Są zaklęcia, które są w stanie temu zaradzić. Mugole pewnie też mają swoje sposoby na to — zauważył Severus, któremu nie podobał się wyraz oczu Pottera. Napawał go dziwnym niepokojem.

— Jednak to nie to samo — odpowiedział młody mężczyzna, odkładając książkę na półkę. — Domyślam się, że przyszedł pan tutaj, gdyż czas już spać.

— Jeśli chcesz, możemy porozmawiać.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kierując swój wózek w kierunku łóżka. Severus był pod wrażeniem, że Potter po tak krótkim czasie opanował jego rozkład i świetnie się w nim orientował.

— Potter, a mycie?

— Harry. Nie chciałem robić kłopotów. I tak umyłem już twarz i zęby. Reszta może poczekać do jutra.

— Nie bądź dzieckiem, Harry.

Severus, nie czekając na pozwolenie, poprowadził wózek Pottera do łazienki, która była wyposażona w wiele dodatkowym uchwytów, mających ułatwić Harry'emu toaletę. Jednak wciąż mężczyzna potrzebował asekuracji i pomocy przy niektórych czynnościach.

Severus odkręcił wodę i wlał do niej trochę płynu do kąpieli.

— Obok płynu stoi też inny, w mniejszej butelce, to środek odkażający. Lekarze każą go używać, bo niektóre z moich ran mają tendencję do odnawiania się i nie chcą ryzykować infekcją — poinformował go Harry, ściągając z siebie bluzkę.

Wzrok Severusa prześlizgnął się po nagiej klatce piersiowej drugiego mężczyzny. Po raz kolejny przeraziła go ilość blizn, jakie znaczyły tę niesamowicie delikatnie wyglądającą skórę.

Mistrz Eliskisrów wstrzymał oddech, kiedy całkowicie nieskrępowany Złoty Chłopiec pozbywał się spodni i zarazem bokserek. Nagle sam zamarzył o wodzie spływającej po jego ciele, tyle, że kłująco zimnej.

W chwilę później Harry bardzo sprawnie przesiadł się z wózka na brzeg wanny, a potem powoli, przy uważnej asekuracji rąk, opuścił się do wody.

Severus mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą.

— Obawiam się, profesorze, że mogę dzisiaj nie stanowić najprzyjemniejszego widoku — odezwał się Harry z zawadiackim uśmiechem. — Zwłaszcza moje pośladki, po całym dniu siedzenia na tym cholernym wózku, pewnie są mocno zaczerwienione.

— Nie przyglądałem się — odpowiedział Severus, starając się zachować pełne dystansu opanowanie.

— Nie? — spytał Harry z doskonale słyszalnym zawodem w głosie. — Mógł pan, i tak bym nawet tego nie zauważył i nie mógłbym pana za to skarcić.

Kąciki ust Mistrza Eliksirów zadrgały. Czyżby Potter z nim flirtował?

— Mógłby mi pan podać gąbkę? — zapytał nagle Harry, a jego głos brzmiał już całkowicie normalnie i niewinnie.

Starszy mężczyzna zdjął gąbkę z półki i chwytając delikatnie Harry'ego za przedramię położył mu ją na dłoni.

Kiedy dotknął wilgotnej skóry zielonookiego, poczuł, jak po jego ręce, a potem całym ciele, przebiegają dreszcze.

_Dlaczego, do cholery, moje ciało tak intensywnie reaguje na Pottera? _

Nagle przez ciało Harry'ego przeszedł spazm bólu i tym razem z jego ust wydobył się delikatny jęk.

— Po... Harry? — Severus poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach, widząc, jak na twarzy mężczyzny odmalowuje się trudny do opisania ból.

— Latanie... proszę — wyszeptał Harry, zaciskając rękę na jego przedramieniu.

Severus od razu wiedział, o co chodzi chłopakowi. Po raz trzeci w ciągu dwóch dni wytworzył wizualizację lotu na miotle i pchnął ją ku umysłowi Pottera. Tym razem pozostał w nim odrobinę dłużej, przyglądając się zmieniającemu otoczeniu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jedyną zmianą, jaką wprowadził Harry do obrazu, była zmiana pory z dnia na ciemną, bezgwiezdną noc.

Wyślizgnął się z umysłu chłopaka. Kiedy po kilku minutach nie dostrzegł, by mięśnie Pottera choć odrobinę się rozluźniły, chwycił trochę niepewnie pływającą w wodzie gąbkę i zaczął nią przecierać ciało Harry'ego. Powoli i delikatnie, by nie sprawić nadwerężonemu ciału jeszcze więcej bólu. Zaczął od klatki piersiowej, by potem skupić na ramionach. Po kolejnych paru minutach wyczuł, że mięśnie Pottera zaczynają się rozluźniać. Po chwili mężczyzna wydał z siebie ciche sapnięcie i otworzył oczy. Severus zastanawiał się, czy Harry kiedykolwiek rozważał poddanie się. To było wręcz niewiarygodne, by ktokolwiek mógł znosić takie cierpienie przez tak długi czas. Dlaczego? Dla kogo?

— Za każdym razem jest coraz ciężej — odezwał się cicho Harry.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał równie cicho Severus, nie przerywając masowania gąbką lewego ramienia młodego mężczyzny.

— Uwolnienie się z obrazu staje się trudne.

— Twój umysł broni się przed powrotem do rzeczywistości?

— Broni się. Broni mnie.

— Przed czym?

— Przed oślepieniem mnie po raz kolejny.

Severus nie od razu zrozumiał, do czego zmierza Potter, ale po chwili prawda uderzyła go niczym obuch między oczy. Harry, wciągnięty w jego wizję, znowu widział, a kiedy otwierał oczy, na powrót stawał się ślepcem. To dlatego wyobrażał sobie lot w nocy.

— Przykro mi, P... Harry.

Młody mężczyzna nic już nie odpowiedział, dając się pochłonąć swoim własnym myślom. Jego ciało było zbyt zmęczone, by sam mógł wyjść z wanny, więc musiał mu w tym pomóc. Severus był jednak zbyt przejęty pogorszeniem się stanu Harry'ego, by móc dłużej skupić się na bliskości nagiego i ponętnego ciała młodzieńca. Wyciągnął go z wanny, osuszył i ubrał, a potem przeniósł na łóżko. Harry niemal lał mu się przez ręce. Czuł, jak na jego gardle i żołądku zaciskają się żelazne kajdany strachu. Nakrył mężczyznę kołdrą, po raz kolejny rejestrując spazm bólu przebiegający po twarzy byłego Gryfona.

— Musisz walczyć, Harry — wyszeptał mu do ucha, chcąc się podnieść, ale wtedy poczuł, jak na jego ręce zaciska się dłoń Pottera.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie, Severusie — wybłagał Harry drżącym głosem, a po chwili jego ciało wygięło się w pałąk i z gardła wydobył się głośny okrzyk bólu.

* * *

* Marlen Haushofer

** Żeby nikomu nie przyszło tylko do głowy wyobrażać sobie Seva w spodniach dresowych z trzema paskami, albo zwężanymi u dołu. Boże broń! Powiedzmy, że to coś takiego: http:/aff. ysi. bz/assets/38/358/l_p0013735838. jpg (bez spacji po kropkach) - tyle, że czarne :). Czyli proste i w miarę dopasowane.

*** Nopeasti — z fińskiego znaczy po prostu „szybki".

**** W moim fiku Albus zginął/zmarł dwa lata temu, czyli na jakiś czas po opuszczeniu przez Harry'ego murów Hogwartu i Sev nie miał nic wspólnego z Jego śmiercią.

*** Marlen Haushofer

CD(chyba)N

* * *

Dziękuję Wam kochani za komentarze. Obiecuję, że w najbliższym czasie postaram się na nie wszystkie odpowiedzieć. Teraz po prostu nie mam siły.

Pozdrawiam,

T.


	8. Zachcianki i potrzeby

**Rozdział zbetowany przez** Zil i Robaczka - za co Im z całego serca dziękuję.  
Wszelkie błędy są moją winą.

Rozdział dedykowany **Eueuphorii**, bo tak i dlatego, że jako jedynej udało się Jej mnie nabrać 1 kwietnia .

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

_„Zachcianki i potrzeby"_

_Każdy powinien mieć kogoś, z kim mógłby szczerze pomówić, bo choćby człowiek był nie wiadomo jak dzielny, czasami czuje się bardzo samotny._  
- Ernest Hemingway

Severus, po raz drugi w całym swoim życiu, czuł się bezradny. Jego wola, umysł i zmysły ogarniał paraliż, gdyż to, z czym przychodziło mu się w tej chwili zmierzyć, stawało się przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Tak, jakby znalazł się w labiryncie, z którego nie było wyjścia. Nigdy. Jego projektant po prostu go nie uwzględnił. Pewnie gdyby był kimś innym, zacząłby wołać kogoś w nadziei, że przybędzie na pomoc. Jednak wciąż pozostawał sobą i takie zachowanie uważał za uwłaczające.

Tylko raz głośno o nią poprosił. Po tym, jak po raz pierwszy poznał smak bezradności.

Było to zaraz po tym, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jakim błędem było dołączenie do Czarnego Pana. Wtedy, przez jeden krótki moment, zupełnie nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nie widział żadnych dostępnych opcji, które zagwarantowałyby mu wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Jednak, tak szybko jak ten stan go ogarnął, tak i odszedł wraz ze słowami Dumbledore'a, które nagle zadźwięczały mu w uszach: _„Hogwart nigdy nie zapomina o swoich uczniach. Nie obawiajcie się powrotów. Nie obawiajcie się prosić o pomoc" _— słowa te zostały przypieczętowane niezwykle poważnym wyrazem twarzy, jak na standardy Albusa. Jednak to właśnie chwila tej powagi, pomogła mu podjąć decyzję o poproszeniu dyrektora o pomoc. Nie żałował.

Teraz jednak nie było żadnych słów Albusa, które stanowiłby swoistego rodzaju drogowskaz. Czasami, stojący nie w tym miejscu, w którym byśmy sobie tego życzyli, ale jednak zawsze obecny i stanowiący niezachwiany punkt odniesienia. Co więcej, nie było nawet samego Dumbledore'a z tą jego irytującą pogodą ducha. Severus nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zacznie kiedykolwiek tęsknić za tą stroną osobowości swojego jedynego przyjaciela.

Spojrzał na przepełnione bólem oczy, pragnąc dostrzec w nich coś poza cierpieniem. Choć szczyptę tej irytującej impertynencji albo arogancji. Czegokolwiek, czego mógłby się uczepić, a co dałoby mu sposobność do powrócenia do swojego normalnego stylu bycia i wyzwoliłoby w nim naturalny dla niego dystans i chłodne opanowanie.

Nie żeby wpadał w panikę, ale naprawdę po raz pierwszy w życiu, zaczął przejawiać jakieś szczątkowe objawy zrozumienia dla tych, którzy dawali się jej ponieść, kiedy ich bliskim działa się krzywda, a oni musieli się temu przyglądać nie mogąc nic na to poradzić.

Był człowiekiem, którego natura nakazywała rozwiązywać wszelkiego rodzaju problemy poprzez działanie. Teraz jednak był tylko biernym obserwatorem, tak jak wtedy, gdy brał udział w torturach przeciwników Czarnego Pana. I choć w chwili obecnej, nie zagrażała mu zemsta ze strony Voldemorta, skutki były takie same. Ofiary Czarnego Pana czekała nieuchronna śmierć – tak jak Harry'ego – jeśli szybko nie znajdzie jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania tej sytuacji.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Potter więcej razy niż jakikolwiek znany mu człowiek, zaśmiał się śmierci prosto w twarz, podczas gdy ta wyciągała do niego swoje ramiona, oferując mu szybkie i wręcz bezbolesne ukojenie. Teraz jednak, postanowiła się odegrać, gdyż nawet tak wiekowa dama jak ona, ma swoją cierpliwość, a wtedy jej okrucieństwo zdaje się nie mieć granic. Potter odchodził w jeden z najbardziej przerażających sposobów. Zabijany nie tylko przez swoje ciało, ale i magię. I po co? By po raz kolejny stanąć na pierwszej linii ognia w celu ratowania świata. Gdyby choć wiedział przed czym?

Jeśli miałby spojrzeć na tę sytuację jedynie racjonalnie, do czego był przyzwyczajony, to nie mógłby znaleźć powodów dla których Potter miałby tak desperacko uczepić się życia. Nie za cenę takiego cierpienia. Jednak, musiał szczerze sam przed sobą przyznać, że nie chciał by młody mężczyzna się poddał.

W jakiś sposób Potter stał się dla niego bardzo ważny i... po prostu chciał, by był częścią jego życia. Jeśli uwzględnić fakt, że od jedenastego roku życia Harry'ego, starał się trzymać jak najdalej od niego, broniąc się rękami i nogami przed jakąkolwiek formą zażyłości, do której go zewsząd zachęcano, obecna sytuacja była dla niego nieco niedorzeczna. Był przyzwyczajony do schematycznego działania i zazwyczaj doskonale wiedział, czego może się po sobie spodziewać w danej sytuacji. Teraz jednak czuł się niezmiernie obco z samym sobą i budzącymi się w nim uczuciami. Gdyby chociaż rozumiał dlaczego tak się działo? I to w takim tempie.

Oczywiście niesamowita uroda Wybrańca, z tą nutką dzikości i nieokiełznania i dwiema Avadami w spojrzeniu, była odpowiedzialna za pociąg fizyczny, jaki czuł w stosunku do młodego mężczyzny.

Jednak to, co w nim rosło było niczym diabelskie sidła, oplatające swoją ofiarę. Chociaż tutaj wcale nie chodziło o ruch i zakazanie jego wykonywania, by się z nich uwolnić, ale o każdy kolejny oddech. A jak miał żyć nie oddychając?

W zasadzie, nawet sprawa jego fizycznego pociągu do Harry'ego przedstawiała się dość ciekawie. Zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że należał do tej grupy sług Czarnego Pana, którzy chore zamiłowanie do rzezi Voldemorta przepłacili impotencją. Spotkało to również tych Śmierciożerców, którzy starali się prowadzić też stosunkowo normalne życie rodzinne i osobiste.

Po tym, jak Voldemort zniknął po raz pierwszy, wszystko wróciło do normy i przez trzynaście lat nie mógł narzekać na swoją seksualną aktywność. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie był typem monogamisty, ale też nie określiłby się mianem klasycznego bigamisty. Przez wiele lat miał dwóch albo trzech stałych kochanków. Bez żadnych obietnic i zobowiązań. Czysty układ. Oczywiście, raz czy dwa zdarzyło mu się, że jego kochanek zaczynał przejawiać względem niego głębsze uczucia. Dusił to jednak w zarodku, wymieniając go na innego.

Kiedy Czarny Pan wrócił, wraz z nim powróciła również ta niewygodna przypadłość. Zwłaszcza, że okrucieństwo Voldemorta osiągnęło nowe standardy, wkraczając w strefę profanacji aktów seksualnych. Nawet, jeśli nie musiał brać udziału w gwałtach, samo patrzenie powodowało u niego zahamowanie reaktywności seksualnej. Co ciekawe, po ostatecznym zniknięciu Toma, nawet się nie zastanawiał nad wznowieniem swojej aktywności, pomimo kilku ofert ze strony mężczyzn spotykanych na licznych sympozjach, w których brał udział. Żaden z nich nie wzbudził w nim pożądania.

Tymczasem Potter, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyleczył go z impotencji i bezuczuciowości. Może Albus miał rację co do niego? W zasadzie za pierwsze odczuwał swojego rodzaju wdzięczność, zaś drugie napawało go przerażeniem. Zdecydowanie lepiej czuł się jako zimny drań, bez krzty ludzkich odruchów.

Severus oderwał wzrok od twarzy Harry'ego, na której wciąż malowało się straszne cierpienie i przeniósł go na okno. Padało. Po szybie spływały cienkie stróżki wody. Nienawidził deszczu, przede wszystkim dlatego, że wtedy w Hogwarcie zaczynał panować niezwykły zaduch, kiedy to wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele chronili się w jego murach. Choć uwielbiał moment, w którym przestawało padać. Wychodził wtedy na szczyt wieży astronomicznej, wciągając w płuca to niezwykle rześkie powietrze, delektując się jednocześnie tym niesamowitym zapachem trawy, który był tak doskonale wyczuwalny nawet na tej wysokości.

Na chwilę znowu spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę, leżącego na łóżku. Jego oddech stawał się ciężki i lekko urywany. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jeśli nic nie wymyślą, ciało Harry'ego nie wytrzyma takiego obciążenia i zwyczajnie się podda. Nie chciał tego.

To, co odczuwał w stosunku do Pottera, nie było tylko fizycznym pociągiem. Młody mężczyzna go fascynował. Nie dało się przejść obok niego obojętnie. I to nie dlatego, że jego niesprawność była tak dobrze widoczna, czy też twarz fizycznie okaleczona. Chodziło raczej o sposób w jaki sobie z tym wszystkim radził i siłą, jaką emanował mimo swojej ewidentnej słabości.

W pewien sposób przypominał mu Albusa na samym końcu jego ludzkiej wędrówki. Wciąż emanował tą niezwykłą potęgą, ale jednocześnie wydawał się tak niesamowicie kruchy, jakby pojedynczy podmuch wiatru mógł wymusić na nim upadek. Jednak dyrektor był stary, a Potter tak cholernie młody.

Był pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Harry radził sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją. Był nawet w stanie zrozumieć jego wycofanie i alienację. W większej mierze nie była to forma użalania się nad sobą, ale przekorną i cholernie gryfońską próbą zademonstrowania, że to on jest panem swojego życia.

Potter buntował się przed wylewnymi formami litości ze strony swoich przyjaciół z czystej przekory, i oczywiście jak na definicyjnego zbawcę przystało, w celu powstrzymania pozostałych przed utopieniem się w tej samej rzece, co nieuchronnie by nastąpiło, gdyby tylko pozwolił im przejąć kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

Nawet to, że były Gryfon zgodził się na współpracę ze swoim były profesorem, było swoistego rodzaju przejawem buntu. Zapewne przyjaciele Pottera zaczęli mu grozić ściągnięciem Mistrza Eliksirów, a ten niespodziewanie na to przystał.

Severus był pewny, że młody mężczyzna wciągnął go w jakiegoś rodzaju grę i co najważniejsze, to Wybraniec tutaj rozdawał karty, a na dodatek znał ich wartość. On natomiast nie byłby sobą, gdyby w nią nie zagrał.

Kolejnym czynnikiem, który wzmagał jego fascynację Harrym, była jego zaskakująca inteligencja.

Oczywiście, już dawno temu pogodził się z faktem, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył by stać się Tym, Który Pokonał Czarnego Pana, nie mógł być głąbem. Gdyby tak uważał, musiałby wtedy się określić mianem afrykańskiej małpy, która potrzebowała kilku setek lat, by odkryć, że walenie po głowie pałką przeciwnika przynosi większe korzyści, aniżeli niesubordynowane wymachiwanie na oślep kończynami w nadziei na nokaut. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Crabbe'owi, czy Goyle'owi dojście do takich wniosków zajęłoby zaledwie kilka chwil, najlepszym wyjściem dla niego byłoby strzelenie sobie Avadą w między oczy.

Nie uważał się jednak za pozbawionego zmysłu przetrwania kretyna, co wiązało się również z przyznaniem, że Potter również nim nie był.

Do tej pory swoje przekonanie o dobrym wyborze stron uzasadniał wiarą, że żadne dziecko nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się wizji pomszczenia śmierci swoich rodziców i uczynienia ze swojego życia piekła. Kiedy Albus wyjawił mu treść przepowiedni, w jakiś irracjonalny sposób uwierzył, że znajduje się po właściwej stronie.

Wprawdzie, gdyby Dumbledore przytoczył mu jej treść wcześniej niż na szóstym roku Pottera, to jednak pokusiłby się o tę Avadę, która o dziwo wydawała mu się bardziej atrakcyjna niż perspektywa udania się do Hiszpanii, która była chyba jedynym państwem magicznej Europy, które można było określić mianem suwerennego, jako że całkowicie oparła się politycznym, i nie tylko, wpływom Voldemorta.

Jednak prawdę i treść przepowiedni poznał w połowie szóstego roku Harry'ego, kiedy to nawet on sam przyznawał, że chłopak posiadał niezwykły instynkt i zdolności w dziedzinie obrony przed czarną magią. Osobiście szkolony przez Albusa, nie miał sobie w tej dziedzinie równych w całej szkole. Do dzisiaj miał przed oczami obraz niepozornego Gryfona, stojącego naprzeciw kilku aurorów, których dyrektor ściągnął, by zmierzyli się z Wybrańcem. Poradził sobie z nimi w niecałe piętnaście minut, a potem z bezczelnym uśmiechem zwrócił się do starca z zapytaniem czy zgodzi się z nim zmierzyć. Albus zbył go jednak pobłażliwym uśmiechem i propozycją poczęstowania się cytrynowym dropsem. Do dnia dzisiejszego zastanawiał się, jaki byłby wynik tej konfrontacji.

Dumbledore wielokrotnie namawiał go do zmierzenia się ze Złotym Chłopcem, w celu przetestowania jego możliwości, jednak skutecznie się przed tym wzbraniał. Wiedział, że Potter był dobry i nie zamierzał nikomu dostarczać rozrywki, by to potwierdzić, chociaż na tamtym etapie był jeszcze pewny, że byłby w stanie pokonać chłopaka, choć pewnie nie bez problemów. Mocną stroną Pottera był niebywały instynkt i umiejętność wykorzystania każdej, nawet pozornie bagatelnej nieuwagi przeciwnika. Choć osobiście uważał, że dysponował zaskakująco wąskim wachlarzem zaklęć, z drugiej strony mógł wtedy całkowicie zaufać tym, które znał tak dobrze, że sposób w jakie je wykorzystywał, można było uznać za zabawę. Mało kto sobie zdawał sprawę, że jedno zaklęcie można było stosować na wiele sposobów, a Harry był w tym mistrzem.

Szkolenie Pottera, jego wyjazdy z Albusem oraz ogólna przemiana Złotego Chłopca, była głównym i ulubionym tematem rozmów jego współpracowników. Pokój nauczycielski aż wrzał od plotek, i tak chętnie wyrażanych coraz to wyższych oczekiwań względem chłopaka. Daj ludziom palec, a zechcą całej ręki.

Wtedy nie zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim. Miał większe problemy na głowie niż analiza przemian zachodzących w Harrym Potterze.

Jednak teraz wszystko to sprawiało, że Potter stał się dla niego tak atrakcyjny, jak jeszcze żaden mężczyzna. I to w sposób zarówno fizyczny, jak i intelektualny. Posiadający do tego nieprzeciętne poczucie humoru, o ironicznym zabarwieniu, co stanowiło dla niego niebywałe zaskoczenie. Choć z drugiej strony poczucie humoru uważał za szósty zmysł, będący dla niego równoznaczny ze zmysłem przetrwania. Humor stanowił siłę napędową i jednym z powodów, dla których Czarny Pan przegrał tę wojnę, był deficyt tego składnika w jego szeregach.

Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł cichy jęk. Skierował swój wzrok na Harry'ego, na którego czole perliły się kropelki potu. Poczuł jak po jego plecach przebiega dreszcz. Był przekonany, że po tym wszystkim, czego doświadczył w swoim życiu, jest w stanie przetrwać i znieść dosłownie wszystko: każde okrucieństwo i widok cierpienia innych, z tak charakterystycznym dla siebie dystansem i opanowaniem. Ale ten cichy jęk, który wydobył się z ust mężczyzny, cierpiącego przecież przez większość czasu w ciszy, sprawił, że zapragnął przestać odczuwać cokolwiek. Chciał wyłączyć wszystkie swoje ludzkie odruchy.

Wiedział, że część ludzi, uważało, że to już się stało. Gdyby jednak tak było, to czy zawracałby sobie głowę udziałem w wojnie?

Chciał się podnieść, ale kiedy tylko się poruszył na jego przegubie zacisnęła się dłoń Harry'ego.

— Nie idź — wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie młody mężczyzna, a jego powieki delikatnie się uniosły, ukazując zamglone bólem zielone i błagalne spojrzenie. — Proszę.

— Masz gorączkę — odpowiedział Snape lekko zachrypniętym głosem. — Potrzebujesz zimnego okładu.

Nagle ciało Harry'ego ponownie się spięło, a z jego ust wydobył się stłumiony jęk.

— Nie idź — powtórzył.

— Potter, nie będę tu siedział i trzymał cię za rękę — powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, siląc się na spokojny ton i wyswabadzając swoją rękę z uścisku mężczyzny. — Zaraz wrócę. Idę tylko do łazienki po zimny okład — dodał łagodniej, kiedy dostrzegł jak po jego wcześniejszych słowach po twarzy młodego czarodzieja przebiegł bolesny spazm.

Przeszedł do łazienki. Wziął jeden z ręczników i wrzucił go do zlewu, odkręcając jednocześnie wodę. Zamoczył dłonie i przemył sobie twarz, po czym oparł się rękoma o brzegi umywalki. Podniósł głowę, spoglądając w lustro wiszące nad nią i obserwując, jak woda spływa po jego skórze.

_Niech cię szlag, Potter_— pomyślał, zanim zakręcił wodę, sięgnął po ręcznik i lekko go wykręcił. Wrócił do pokoju, siadając na łóżku obok Harry'ego i delikatnie przetarł mu twarz. Co ciekawe, w chwili, kiedy jej dotknął, ustąpiło z niej to bolesne napięcie, tak jak i bruzda między brwiami, pozostawiając po sobie tylko dwie cienkie zmarszczki. Miał wielką ochotę przyłożyć w tym miejscu swoje usta i sprawdzić, czy wyczułby nimi tę nierówność.

— To zabawne, nie uważasz? — spytał nagle Harry, a w jego oczach w końcu zamigotał cień świadomości.

— Nie widzę w tej sytuacji nic zabawnego — odpowiedział cicho Severus. — Jednak zaczynam się zastanawiać, poczucie humoru którego z nas jest bardziej upośledzone.

— Zrzuć to po prostu na barki mojego obecnego stanu — powiedział młody mężczyzna, starając się trochę podciągnąć, ale był na to zbyt słaby. Jego ciało drżało.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął cicho.

— Doprawdy, ułatwisz nam życie, jeśli będziesz werbalizował swoje potrzeby — stwierdził, pomagając drugiemu mężczyźnie się trochę podnieść i podkładając pod jego plecy dodatkową poduszkę.

— Trochę ciężko mi się do tego przyzwyczaić. Do tej pory nie zaliczałem cię do osób, które chętnie spełniałyby zachcianki Złotego Chłopca.

— Co innego zachcianki, a co innego pewnego rodzaju potrzeby.

— A całowanie? Zaliczasz do kategorii zachcianek, czy pewnego rodzaju potrzeb? — spytał przewrotnie Harry, choć Severus doskonale wyczuwał, że mężczyzna w ten sposób starał się opanować trawiące jego ciało cierpienie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać też lekkiego uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta.

Był pod wrażeniem. Większość ludzi, których znał, zatraciłoby się po prostu w swoim bólu, pozwalając mu przejąć nad sobą kontrolę, a Potter w momencie, w którym tylko odzyskał jako tako świadomość, wykorzystał pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję, by w jakiś sposób oderwać swój umysł od stanu w jakim znajdowało się jego ciało.

— To zależy — odpowiedział wymijająco Snape, na powrót przykładając ręcznik do czoła, policzków i szyi Wybrańca.

— Czyli jest jeszcze nadzieja. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż uważam tę sytuację za zabawną. Pomyśl tylko. Odkąd się poznaliśmy, robiliśmy wszystko, by siebie uniknąć, a teraz... Teraz obaj jesteśmy tutaj i co więcej, lubimy się całować.

— Potter, jesteś monotematyczny — stwierdził z przekąsem Severus.

— Mówiłem panu, profesorze. Moje myśli nie są zbyt ambitne, kiedy czuję jakby w moje ciało wbijano tysiące igieł — odpowiedział swobodnie Harry, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz powagi. — Moja twarz. Jak bardzo źle wygląda?

— Nie bądź próżny — prychnął Snape.

— Więc nie brzydzisz się na mnie patrzeć? Nie musisz zamykać oczu, kiedy się całujemy?

Severus zamarł na chwilę, po czym odłożył ręcznik na nocny stolik i podsunął się wyżej. Jego biodro stykało się z biodrem Harry'ego. Lewą rękę przełożył na drugą stronę, pochylając się nad mężczyzną.

— Nie brzydzę się na ciebie patrzeć — powiedział cicho Severus, jeszcze bardziej pochylając się nad młodym czarodziejem, a jego oddech prześlizgnął się delikatną pieszczotą po skórze mężczyzny. — Nie brzydzę się cię dotykać — dodał wyciągając rękę i wierzchem palców ostrożnie dotykając poranionej skóry na prawym policzku Harry'ego, który zadrżał pod tym niespodziewanym dotykiem, będącym niczym delikatny powiew wiatru na odsłoniętej, lekko mokrej skórze. — I nie muszę zamykać oczu, kiedy cię całuję.

Severus pochylił się jeszcze niżej, najpierw swoimi wargami muskając skórę tuż nad lewą brwią mężczyzny, by przesunąć je potem na powiekę a następnie na naznaczony bliznami policzek. W końcu nie mógł już dłużej się przed tym powstrzymać i zatopił je w rozchylonych, miękkich ustach Harry'ego, a jego ciało aż całe zadrżało, kiedy po, jak mu się wydawało, cholernie długim odwyku, na nowo rozsmakowywał się w swoim uzależnieniu.

Jego język całą swoją szerokością przesunął się po końcach górnych zębów mężczyzny, pragnąc usunąć z niego to niemal nieznośne mrowienie, które szybko rozprzestrzeniało się na całe jego ciało, pragnące kojącego dotyku ciała Wybrańca. Ich wargi mocno do siebie przyległy, a języki splotły się we wspólnym tańcu, drocząc się ze sobą i doprowadzając ich tym samym niemal do szału. Obaj wstrzymywali oddech, niemal jak niedoświadczeni nastolatkowie, zapominając o oddychaniu przez nos, więc musieli na chwilę przerwać pocałunek, ale zaraz go wznowili z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem i namiętnością.

Severus nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że pocałunek może być tak intensywny. Usta chłopaka rozpalały całe jego ciało tak, że każda jego komórka zaczynała drżeć i wołać jego imię, którego echo obijało się o ściany jego umysłu, pobudzając ciało do działania. Zatracał się w Harrym oraz jego ustach i tylko latom intensywnego treningu umysłu zawdzięczał, że pozostawał świadomy stanu w jakim znajdował się młody mężczyzna, co pozwalało mu panować nad swoimi odruchami.

Przerwał pocałunek, opierając swoje czoło o czoło Wybrańca. Ich nosy również się ze sobą stykały, a oddechy mieszały i otulały ich podrażnione, zaczerwienione usta. Dopiero teraz Severus zauważył, że jego klatka piersiowa lekko opiera się o klatkę piersiową Pottera. Nie oddychali jednym rytmem, wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy jeden brał oddech, drugi wypuszczał powietrze z płuc, co powodowało, że idealnie się w siebie wpasowywali.

Spojrzał w niewidzące, szmaragdowe oczy Wybrańca i zatonął w nich. Musiał się niemal siłą powstrzymać od krzyku, albo lepiej powiedzieć, skowytu, który rozbrzmiewał w jego głowie. Tam był tylko ból, przesłaniający nawet pożądanie, któremu udało się przebić tylko w kilku ciemniejszych plamkach w tych, wydawać by się mogło, nieskazitelnie zielonych tęczówkach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł ten szczególny rodzaj adrenaliny, który powodował, że miało się ochotę komuś przyłożyć. Tak zwyczajnie. Jego pięść i szczęka przeciwnika. Problem polegał na tym, że jego przeciwnik nie miał szczęki, nie miał ciała, które mógłby zranić i pogruchotać. Ale za to ranił i zabijał ciało Harry'ego.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał nagle Harry, przerywając tym samym panującą od dłuższego czasu w sypialni ciszę.

— Za co? — spytał równie cicho Severus, nie podnosząc się i dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że kciuk jego lewej ręki zataczał nierównomierne kręgi na policzku drugiego mężczyzny.

Potter nie odpowiedział. Przez jego ciało przebiegł mocny spazm, a z ust wydobył się chrapliwy dźwięk. Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa dreszcze. Nie przypominał żadnego dźwięku, który mógłby się wydobyć z ust mężczyzny. Był jakby trochę za delikatny i za wysoki, ale jednocześnie przerażający. Zimny.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie zauważając, że oczy Harry'ego znacznie pociemniały.

— Nie! — krzyknął młody mężczyzna zamykając powieki, a kiedy je otworzył, jego tęczówki na powrót miały odcień soczystej zieleni.

Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może dłużej zwlekać. Harry wystarczająco długo sam toczył tę walkę. Musiał spróbować jakoś mu pomóc, chociaż wiedział, że do działania pchają go bardziej uczucia, aniżeli zdrowy rozsądek. Jednak nie miał innego wyjścia. Albo to, albo przyzwolenie na powolne i bolesne konanie Pottera. A na to nie mógł i nie chciał się zgodzić.

Wziął głęboki oddech i położył rękę na ramieniu młodego mężczyzny. Zamknął oczy. Wokół swojego umysłu zaczął wznosić najsilniejsze mury, na jakie było go w tej chwili stać. Warstwa po warstwie, do chwili aż przestał rejestrować cokolwiek z otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Nie zwlekając, wślizgnął się do umysłu byłego Gryfona.

Jego osłony działały bez zarzutu. Nie zaatakowało go żadne z licznych wspomnień Pottera. Po prostu był świadomy ich obecności, kiedy delikatnie ocierały się o jego świadomość w postaci lekkiej mgiełki. To było niesamowite uczucie i miał ochotę zatrzymać się choć na chwilę, by oddać mu się na dłużej. Teraz jednak nie było na to czasu.

Wchodził głębiej i głębiej, jednak nie dostrzegał tutaj niczego, co mogłoby stanowić jakieś realne zagrożenie. Wręcz przeciwnie. W umyśle Pottera panował nienaturalny spokój. To było niepokojące.

Zatrzymał się.

Jeśli posiadałby w tym momencie świadomość swojego ciała, na pewno na chwilę zaparłoby mu dech w piersiach, gdyż znajdował się przed najdoskonalszymi murami, jakie kiedykolwiek dane mu było zobaczyć. Gdyby w tej chwili ich nie widział i nie doświadczał ich potęgi, nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że stworzenie takiej osłony jest w ogóle możliwe.

Te mury były idealne, emanowały potężną magią i były najzwyczajniej w świecie piękne. Ich powierzchnia była nieskażona najdrobniejszą rysą czy nierównością. Już samo to było niespotykane. Ale tym, co zadziwiało i zachwycało najbardziej, był ich kolor. W normalnym przypadku można było wyróżnić dwa kolory osłon: białe, dla wspomnień i przeżyć pozytywnych oraz neutralnych, a czarne dla złych i zawstydzających. Mury Harry'ego nie były jednolite, mieniły się wieloma barwami, a jeden przechodził w drugi. Kiedy ich barwa raz jaśniała, a raz ciemniała, miało się wrażenie, że osłona oddycha.

Był przekonany, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, za tymi murami skrywa nie tyle swoje wspominania, które przecież otaczały go ze wszystkich stron, co tę tajemniczą siłę, albo cokolwiek innego, przed czym ich chronił. Wprawdzie był w stanie dostrzec wiele braków w otaczających go cieniach wspomnień, ale to akurat go nie dziwiło. Zwłaszcza, że po drugiej stronie właśnie zobaczył klasyczne wydanie osłon. Białe i czarne.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Kto by podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek przyzna, że umysł Pottera jest tak niebywale fascynujący. Nie miał jednak teraz czasu na zgryźliwość względem niesfornych zrządzeń losu. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się uważnie barierom.

To, co miał zamiar teraz zrobić, można było porównać jedynie z porwaniem się z motyką na księżyc - jak mawiał Albus, albo Longbottomem chcącym uzyskać tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów.

Wiedział jednak, że musi spróbować. Nie mógł zakładać porażki. Magia umysłu była bardzo złożona. Wielopoziomowa. Zwłaszcza, kiedy dotyczyła naturalnych Oklumentów i Legilimentów i nie można było względem niej stawiać pewnych założeń. W dodatku ich umysły łączyła swego rodzaju więź, wzmocniona przez magię długu, która dopominała się o wyrównanie tej dysproporcji, spowodowanej zaciągnięciem powinności jednego maga względem drugiego. Poza tym, był też jednym z tych czarodziejów, których magiczna sygnatura była akceptowana przez Harry'ego.

Naniósł jeszcze jedną warstwę osłon na swój umysł i przygotował się do ataku. To, co miał zamiar zrobić, w specjalistycznej literaturze wielu nazywało gwałtem umysłu. W jego osądzie, nie istniało inne słowo, które mogłoby oddać naturę takiego ataku, nie mającego nic wspólnego z subtelnością czy delikatnością. Jedynym objawem troski, jaką zanotuje umysł Pottera, mogło być to, że nie miał zamiaru niszczyć tego muru, ale po prostu przez niego przeniknąć. Sprawdzić, co się za nim znajduje. W ogólnym rozrachunku nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia. Nie podczas takiego ataku, gdzie ofiara nie ma szansy się obronić, a wszystkie wspomnienia i myśli znajdują się na wyciągnięcie ręki atakującego. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. Jedyne, co mógł stracić, to ta nić porozumienia, jaka zawiązała się między nim a Harrym, ale to nie było wiele. Potter miał więcej do zyskania, niż on do stracenia.

Wiedział, że nie powinien się tym aż tak przejmować. W końcu nie poczuje żadnej różnicy między nastawieniem Złotego Chłopca do niego w porównaniu z przeszłością, a chwilą, kiedy opuści jego umysł. Wszystko po prostu wróci na swoje miejsce i znajdzie swój balans. Po prostu musiał to zrobić. Musiał pomóc Harry'emu.

_Niech cię szlag, Potter!_

Zanim jednak przypuścił jakikolwiek atak, odzyskał całkowitą świadomość swojego ciała, co było niespotykane dla tego typu penetracji. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż znajdował się w umyśle byłego Gryfona. Stał się również świadomy każdej komórki. Widział je. Wyglądało to, jak miliardy gwiazd zachodzących na siebie i świecących z różną intensywnością. Jedne żarzyły się ostatkiem sił, a inne sprawiały wrażenie, jakby swoim blaskiem były w stanie rozświetlić co najmniej Hogwart.

Jego zmysły zaczęły wariować. Zwłaszcza węch. Jedynym zapachem, jaki zaczął czuć, to zapach cynamonu. Był tak intensywny, że miał ochotę zerwać się i wybiec z pomieszczenia. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Wciąż znajdował się w umyśle Harry'ego.

Nagle poczuł i zobaczył, jak każda część jego ciała zaczyna się rozpalać do czerwoności, co sprawiało mu czysto fizyczny ból. Zacisnął zęby. Kiedy myślał, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie, nagle wszystko ustało i poczuł zalewającą go falę kojącego chłodu, jakby po ciele spływały krople deszczu, delikatnie łagodząc wszystkie podrażnienia. Odetchnął z ulgą, po czym wstrzymał oddech. To, co wcześniej wyglądało jak miliardy gwiazd, rozbłysło jednostajnym, oślepiającym blaskiem.

Zanim jednak miał szansę się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, wszystko powróciło do normy. Świadomość własnego ciała znikła, a on znowu widział niesamowitą osłonę w umyśle Harry'ego.

W tym samym momencie poczuł silny atak na swoje mury. Rozejrzał się, ale nie spostrzegł niczego nadzwyczajnego. Oczywiście, jak na normy, które przyjął dla umysłu Pottera. Wiedział również, że to nie młody mężczyzna go atakuje. I zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, został wypchnięty z jego umysłu, a w uszach rozbrzmiał mu okropny krzyk.

W pierwszej chwili nie mógł zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało i gdzie się znajdował. Czuł spływające po karku zimne kropelki potu. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, po raz kolejny dziękując Czarnemu Panu za jego niezdrowe zapędy i nieludzkie wymagania względem swoich popleczników.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, był już całkowicie spokojny.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który oddychał ciężko, mocno zaciskając palce na kocu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że młody mężczyzna jest świadomy.

— Ze wszystkich ludzi.. — wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie. — Dlaczego?

— Co? Po... Harry? — Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi drugiemu mężczyźnie.

— Miałeś być ponad to — dodał Złoty Chłopiec, spoglądając na niego.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Nie miałeś prawa się we mnie zakochać. Nie ty — odpowiedział Harry. — Dlaczego?

Zanim jednak do Severusa dotarł całkowity sens tych słów, stały się naraz dwie rzeczy. Ciało Pottera po raz kolejny tego dnia wygięło się w pałąk, a oczy rozszerzyły od zalewającej je fali bólu.

— Nie dostaniesz go! — krzyknął Harry, po czym z jego ust wydobył się okrzyk cierpienia.

W tym samym momencie drzwi do sypialni Pottera otworzyły się i do środka wszedł zdyszany Jacob.

— Ministerstwo odkryło istnienie tego dworu – zakomunikował, a Severus po raz pierwszy usłyszał w głosie starszego mężczyzny drżenie. — W ciągu kilku godzin mają kogoś tutaj przysłać.

**CD**(chyba)**N**

Wiem, wiem... ten rozdział nie wniósł sobą zbyt wiele do ogólnej fabuły i nie popchnął zbytnio akcji do przodu, ale obiecuję, że już w kolejnym otrzymacie kilka odpowiedzi na nurtujące Was pytania.

* * *

W tym miejscu, jak zwykle, chcę Wam wszystkim podziękować z całego serca za Wasze komentarze. Dodajecie mi skrzydeł!

**robaczek: **

Tak, ja też jestem dumna z Severusa, bo naprawdę świetnie sobie radzi i do tego nie ucieka przed swoimi uczuciami, tylko stara je sobie jakoś poukładać.

Harry, jest taki, jakim ja chciałabym go widzieć. Poza tym też trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że rzecz się dzieje kilka lat po ukończeniu przez Niego szkoły.

Obiecuję, że już niebawem akcja się rozwinie i sporo się wyjaśni. Jeszcze trochę cierpliwości.

**kasssumi: **

Cieszę się, że tak uważasz.

**AishaPachia:**

Cieszę się, że moje opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu. Wiem, że postawiłam zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Seva w trudnej sytuacji, ale to wszystko ma swój głębszy cel... :).

Kolejne westchnienie ulgi uchodzi z mojej piersi :). Moje serce raduje się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mi pisze, że moja kreacja Severusa przypadła Mu do gustu i, że zachowuje się tak, jak powinien. Nie ma co ukrywać, że jest bardzo trudną postacią do przekazania w realistyczny sposób, zwłaszcza w historiach tego typu.

**Akame Sora: **

*Przeciera oczy w niedowierzaniu*, przyznam szczerze, że dopiero teraz, kiedy zabrałam się za odpisywanie na Wasze komentarze, spojrzałam na Nicka widniejącego nad tym postem i jestem naprawdę w lekkim szoku. Droga Akame, jestem wielką fanką Twojego fika i Twojego niezwykłego talentu, dlatego, Twoje słowa są dla mnie tym bardziej ważne. Naprawdę, dziękuję Ci z całego serca :).

Zastanawiam co sprawia, że większość osób zabierając się do mojego fika, tak jak Ty, ma raczej do niego sceptyczne podejście... XD.

Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się moja wizja Harry'ego. Bardzo się staram, by oddać go jak najlepiej, mimo że przecież do tej pory cała fabuła ukazana jest od strony Severusa.

Co do Severusa... jest on dla mnie wyzwaniem. Staram się zachować jak najwięcej z Niego, ale jednocześnie przedstawić go jako zwykłego człowieka, którym mogą targać różne uczucia, znane nam tak dobrze z naszej codzienności.

Zgadzam się z Tobą w stu procentach, co do romansu między Severusem a Harrym. W zasadzie to, że cała akcja rozgrywa się już po ukończeniu przez Harry'ego Hogwartu, jest w pewnym stopniu pójściem na łatwiznę. O wiele łatwiej założyć, że jeśli kiedykolwiek Sev miałby zwrócić uwagę na Harry'ego w ten szczególny sposób, to stałoby się to wtedy, kiedy będzie on już mężczyzną.

Tak, następnym razem, koniecznie zapisz, co Ci się podobało, bo będzie mi to bardzo pomocne :).

Jeszcze raz, wielkie dzięki za Twoje ciepłe słowa.

**Cat: **

Słonko, Tobie odpowiedziałam na komentarz na forum, więc mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się, jeśli tutaj, po prostu tylko Ci za niego jeszcze raz podziękuję. Dzięki wielkie!


	9. Kruk

**Rozdział zbetowany przez** Tyone i Robaczka - za co Im z całego serca dziękuję.  
Wszelkie błędy są moją winą.

Rozdział dedykowany dla tych niewidocznych, którzy czytają, ale z jakichś powodów nie pozostawiają po sobie śladu.

**Ogłoszenia parafialne:**

**1. **Osoby niezarejestrowane mogę już dodawać komentarze. Nie miałam pojęcia, że taka opcja tutaj istnieje, więc bardzo dziękuję Akame za zwrócenie uwagi.

**2.** Pierwszy rozdział został nieco zmieniony, mam nadzieję, że na lepsze. Po prostu został on napisany lata temu i kiedy go odgrzebałam, niewiele w nim zmieniłam i nie byłam z tego do końca zadowolona. Wydaje mi się, że teraz jest nieco lepiej.

**3.** W rozdziale 8. również zaszły pewne zmiany. Napisałam od nowa scenę wtargnięcia Severusa do umysłu Harry'ego, teraz zajmuje ona nie kilka zdań, a niemal dwie strony .

**Chciałabym Was bardzo przeprosić za takie wprowadzanie zmian, wiem, że nie powinno się tak nagle ingerować w tekst, ale wciąż się uczę i po prostu nie mogłam tego zostawić w takim stanie.**

**4.** Przepraszam za tę zwłokę, ale ten rozdział zaczynałam pisać dwa razy, niestety pierwsza wersja uległa uszkodzeniu i stąd ten poślizg.

**5.** Niestety, albo stety, kolejny rozdział nie ukaże się za szybko. Mam teraz bardzo wiele spraw do ogarnięcia, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

**6.** Obiecałam Wam, że w tym rozdziale zacznie się coś wyjaśniać, ale niestety do tego nie dojdzie. Nie podejrzewałam, że ta jedna scena zajmie aż 7 stron i musiałam to rozstrzygnąć właśnie w taki sposób. Bardzo Was przepraszam.

Chyba tyle. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania - konstruktywna krytyka, jak zwykle, mile widziana.

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 9 **

_„Kruk"_

_Jest na świecie taki rodzaj smutku, którego nie można wyrazić łzami. Nie można go nikomu wytłumaczyć. Nie mogąc przybrać żadnego kształtu, osiada ciasno na dnie serca, jak śnieg podczas bezwietrznej nocy. _  
— Haruki Murakami

Severus nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by w pełni zrozumieć, jak bardzo poważna była sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźli. Jeśli Ministerstwo Magii dowie się teraz, że Harry Potter żyje, w całym magicznym świecie zapanuje chaos. Zwłaszcza jeśli na jaw wyjdzie stan, w jakim znajdował się ich wybawiciel.

Był niemal całkowicie pewny, że ministerstwa Magicznej Wspólnoty zaczną wysyłać swoje delegacje, w skład których będą wchodzić lekarze wszelkich specjalności, najlepsi legilimenci, oklumenci, Mistrzowie Eliksirów, znawcy czarnej i białej magii, a które za zadanie będą miały uratować Złotego Chłopca. Za wszelką cenę. Severus wiedział, że w takim przypadku nikt nie będzie przebierał w środkach. Harry zostanie poddany rozległym badaniom, pomimo grożących temu konsekwencji.

W takiej masie Niosących Pomoc i Wytchnienie w Cierpieniu Wybrańca – jak zapewne określiliby się owi szczęśliwcy – znalazłoby się paru fanatyków, którzy orzekliby, że Potter stał się niebezpieczny dla ogółu społeczeństwa i powinno się go odizolować.

To dopiero początek tego, co mogłoby się stać. Ten bardziej optymistyczny początek.

I wszyscy pozostaliby głusi na teorię o magicznej traumie. Czarodziejów szybko ogarnęłaby frustracja, a wtedy łatwo o nieprzemyślane działanie. Mistrz Eliksirów obstawiał, że były Gryfon nie przeżyłby nawet tygodnia pod troskliwą opieką intelektualnej śmietanki Magicznej Wspólnoty.

Severus spojrzał na udręczone cierpieniem ciało Harry'ego, czując przemożone pragnienie, by dotknąć młodego mężczyzny, choć w uszach wciąż dźwięczały mu jego wcześniejsze słowa.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak Potter mógł być tak pewny czegoś, co on sam dopiero odkrywał i co najchętniej zakopałby pod wieloma warstwami ziemi. Mógłby nawet własnoręcznie, za pomocą łopaty i swoich mięśni, wykopać ten dół... gdyby tylko to było tak proste.

Powoli pozwalał, by to uczucia, a nie umysł, zaczęły przejmować kontrolę nad jego działaniami. Nie podobało mu się to, ale jednocześnie było dla niego tak nowe i obce, że nie wiedział, w jaki sposób mógłby z tym zawalczyć.

Jedyne, czego obecnie pragnął, to jakoś ulżyć Harry'emu, chociażby poprzez dotyk – nieme zapewnienie, że nie jest sam w cierpieniu.

– Nie zbliżaj się teraz do mnie, Severusie – wycharczał Potter, jakby odczytując jego myśli. - Jeszcze nie. Nie zdołam jej powstrzymać...

– O czym ty mówisz, Harry? – rzucił pytanie zdezorientowany Jacob, przenosząc wzrok z Pottera na Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi. Również nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło młodemu mężczyźnie. Mógł tylko przypuszczać, że mówiąc „jej", miał na myśli to coś, z czym obecnie starał się walczyć.

– Nie teraz – odpowiedział Potter, a jego palce jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się na kocu. – Zaj... zajmijcie się najpierw ministerstwem. Nie m-mogą mnie znaleźć...

Snape jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się twarzy Harry'ego. Wybraniec – albo Przeklęty, jak on sam zaczął o tym myśleć – miał zamknięte oczy, usta sine niemal jak u topielca, a po czole spływały mu kropelki potu. Nie miał pojęcia, z czym teraz walczył, ale miał nadzieję, że szybko uda mu się tę walkę wygrać. W przeciwnym razie...

– Czy te wiadomości o ministerstwie pochodzą z wiarygodnych źródeł? – spytał, odrywając wzrok od Pottera.

– Ron – odparł krótko Jacob. – Pracuje w ministerstwie.

–Weasley – prychnął z nieukrywaną pogardą Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Coś ci nie pasuje, Snape? – odezwał się nagle trzeci głos, należący do młodego, rudego mężczyzny, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

– Ależ skąd – odpowiedział zjadliwie Severus, a następnie ugryzł się w język, w celu powstrzymania się od rzucenia cisnącego mu się na usta, zjadliwego komentarza. Sytuacja była zbyt krytyczna, by mogli sobie pozwolić na niepotrzebną zwłokę.

Ron spojrzał na Snape'a mrużąc oczy i zacisnął ręce w pięści. Otworzył usta, by rzucić nieprzemyślaną obelgą skierowaną w swojego byłego profesora, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na łóżko i leżącego na nim Harry'ego.

Jego twarz pobielała, a oczy rozszerzyły się od zalewającej go fali szoku na widok cierpienia przyjaciela. Zrobił krok do przodu.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie zbliżaj się do niego.

– Bo co? Co mi zrobisz?

– Ja? Nic, panie Weasley. Absolutnie nic.

– Więc zejdź mi z drogi – wykrzyknął sfrustrowany Ron.

– W porządku. My w tym czasie pójdziemy z Jacobem wybrać panu Potterowi stylową urnę – stwierdził swobodnie Severus, z satysfakcją spostrzegając, że na twarzy irytującego rudzielca odmalowuje się przerażenie. Weasley w końcu oderwał wzrok od swojego cierpiącego przyjaciela i spojrzał na Snape'a. – Czysta platyna? Białe złoto? Jak pan myśli?

– Ja... ja... ja nie chcę go skrzywdzić – powiedział, a w jego wzroku pojawiła się desperacja. – To mój przyjaciel, na Merlina! Chcę dla niego tego, co najlepsze!

– Dobrymi chęciami podobno wybrukowane jest piekło. Ufam, że rozumiesz sens tych słów. – Severus przetarł ręką twarz, po czym wskazał obu mężczyznom, by przeszli do jego pokoju.

Jacob bez żadnego sprzeciwu przeszedł przez drzwi łączące apartament Mistrza Eliksirów z pokojem Harry'ego. Za nim, z lekkim ociąganiem, poszedł Ron.

– Teraz powiedz, skąd wiesz, że ministerstwo chce tutaj przybyć - zaczął Severus, przymykając lekko drzwi.

– Kilka dni temu powołano specjalną jednostkę, która miała zajmować się poszukiwaniami Harry'ego – wyjaśniał Ron. - Z Hermioną podrzuciliśmy im kilka fałszywych tropów. Jednak jeden z nich zaczął przetrząsać papiery związane z majątkiem Potterów i wpadł na ślad tego dworu. Mają zamiar przybyć tutaj w ciągu kilku godzin. Najpierw sprawdzą Dolinę Godryka.

Severus przełknął przekleństwo cisnące mu się na usta. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś przyparł go do muru, grożąc, że odetnie mu rękę albo nogę, a wybór pozostawia jemu. Obie perspektywy były równie przerażające i nie do przyjęcia.

– Mają też sprawdzić jakąś posiadłość Dumbledore'a, którą Harry podobno dostał od niego w spadku. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że dyrektor coś mu zapisał. – Rudzielec zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po piegowatym nosie.

Severus wiedział. On dostał drugą posiadłość, co uważał raczej za zbędny gest, gdyż, jak na jego osobiste potrzeby, rodzina Snape'ów posiadała wystarczającą ilość dóbr. Było to jednak przypieczętowaniem odebrania i zaakceptowania magicznego spadku, jaki obaj otrzymali od Albusa. Teraz zarówno on, jak i Harry, mieli magiczne prawo do zachowania i przekazania nazwiska Dumbledore'a jednemu ze swoich potomków, jako że dyrektor nie miał własnych dzieci. Oni sami pozostawali przy swoich nazwiskach. Sam uważał, że Albus dość niefortunnie wybrał sobie spadkobierców. Cudem będzie, jeżeli Potter przeżyje. A jeśli chodzi o jego osobę... Nigdy nie myślał nawet o posiadaniu dzieci. Jednakże ze względu na Albusa będzie musiał bardzo rozważnie podejść do spisania swojego testamentu, a raczej jego aktualizacji, bo oryginał stworzył już kilkanaście lat temu, jak chyba każdy śmierciożerca, czy to wierzący w zwycięstwo Czarnego Pana, czy też nie.

Uniósł rękę, chwytając między dwa palce delikatny, platynowy łańcuszek zawieszony na jego szyi. Był tak lekki, że zazwyczaj nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Choć może odpowiedzialne za to były te wszystkie lata, przez które nie zdjął go ani razu. Przesunął palce w dół, w całości wyciągając łańcuszek spod koszulki i po chwili zacisnął dłoń na małej zawieszce w kształcie lecącego kruka.

Teraz musiał czekać.

– Jak się tutaj znalazłeś? – spytał Severus, przenosząc swój bystry wzrok na Jacoba, co Ron przyjął z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi.

– Moją rodzinę i rodzinę Harry'ego od wielu pokoleń łączy Międzyrodzinny Pakt Magiczny.

– To wymarła praktyka – stwierdził Snape, rejestrując przy okazji całkowicie ogłupiałą minę Weasleya.

– Nie w przypadku naszych rodzin. Chociaż jeśli chodzi o ród Potterów, Harry jest ostatnim pokoleniem, które obejmuje pakt. W mojej są to moi synowie, którzy chcieliby przedłużyć tę tradycję.

– Mógłby mi ktoś wyjaśnić, o czym my właściwie rozmawiamy? – zapytał trochę niepewnie Ron, spoglądając z lękiem na Mistrza Eliksirów, jakby spodziewał się, że ten ma zamiar wylać na jego głowę jakiś toksyczny eliksir.

– O Magicznych Paktach Rodzinnych. Jestem pewny, że wspominano o nich na lekcjach Historii Magii, panie Weasley – odpowiedział Snape, zerkając na niego z pogardą, jak zwykł to robić przez wszystkie lata nauczania go Eliksirów.

– Lekcje u Binnsa to coś, czego zdecydowanie powinieneś spróbować, może...

– Dla pańskiej wiadomości, mieliśmy dokładnie tego samego nauczyciela Historii Magii – przerwał mu z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Ja jednak noc, zgodnie z jej przeznaczeniem, wykorzystywałem na sen, a podczas lekcji przyswajałem sobie wiedzę, bez względu na nieudolność wykładowcy.

– Coś wiesz na temat nieudolności, prawda? – wypalił tamten, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

Severus prychnął, a w środku przeklinał się za danie się wciągnąć w tę bezsensowną sprzeczkę.

– Nieudolności pańskiego umysłu musiały ustąpić zdolności nawet tak utalentowanych pedagogów jak Minerwa McGonagall – odparł na pozór swobodnie Mistrz Eliksirów, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak na twarzy Weasleya odmalowuje się niewypowiedziana furia. - Wracając jednak do pańskiego pytania. Tradycja zawiązywania Rodzinnych Paktów Magicznych sięga czasów średniowiecza, a może nawet starożytności, choć wszelkie zachowane zapiski na ten temat pochodzą właśnie ze średniowiecza. Oczywiście szczegóły takiego paktu zależne były od danych rodzin. Na początku dotyczyły przede wszystkim poddaństwa. Magiczna rodzina o niższym statusie zobowiązywała się do służenia rodzinie o wyższej pozycji w magicznym społeczeństwie, w zamian za ochronę i zapewnienie ich potomkom chociaż szczątkowego wykształcenia. Potem magiczne pakty zaczęto nieco modyfikować, chcąc wyrównać różnice społeczne. Sprawiało to, że w uboższych rodzinach rodzili się potężni magowie, tak więc bogatsze rodziny podpisywały je z biedniejszymi, zapewniając sobie ścisłe powiązania z Mistrzami Eliksirów, uzdrowicielami, nauczycielami. W takim przypadku status obu rodzin był równy. W końcu nawet rodziny o identycznych przywilejach zaczęły się w taki sposób wiązać, widząc płynące z tego korzyści. Jak chociażby widzimy to na przykładzie Pottera, który mając rok, stał się ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego rodu, ale dzięki paktowi miał zapewnioną opiekę i mentora. Takie rodziny winne były chronić się wzajemnie, a magia dostarczała im środków, które informowały ich o wszelkich zagrożeniach...

Nagle z pokoju Harry'ego dobiegł do nich jakiś głośny rumor. Severus, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do drugiego pokoju. Jednak z leżącym na łóżku mężczyzną wydawało się być wszystko w porządku. Postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, czując depczących mu po piętach Jacoba i Weasleya.

– Potter, co to było? – spytał, podchodząc do Złotego Chłopca.

– Lampa – odpowiedział Harry, a Severus z ulgą stwierdził, że z jego głosu zniknęło drżenie wywołane bólem. – Zrzuciłem ją.

Snape dopiero teraz zauważył rozbitą lampę leżącą na podłodze po drugiej stronie łóżka.

– Po co to zrobiłeś? – Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi.

– Żebyś tu przyszedł – wyjaśnił spokojnie były Gryfon. – Nie czuję się na siłach, by krzyczeć.

– Harry – odezwał się drżącym głosem Weasley.

– Cześć, Ron – odpowiedział, a Severus spostrzegł, że po jego twarzy przebiegł delikatny skurcz bólu, choć nie miał nic wspólnego z fizycznym cierpieniem. – Co z ministerstwem?

– Odkryli istnienie i położenie tego domu, Harry – wyjaśnił rudzielec.

– Tego się domyśliłem. Chodziło mi o to, co teraz zrobimy?

– Może zabiorę cię na Grimmauld Place? – zaproponował.

Severus mlasnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i przewrócił oczami.

- Proszę mnie poprawić, ale czy informacja o dawnej siedzibie zakonu i miejscu pana obecnego zamieszkania, nie znajduje się w dokumentach ministerstwa? - spytał, a jedna z jego brwi uniosła się nieznacznie.

– Wymyśl coś lepszego, Snape – warknął w odpowiedzi Ron.

Mistrz Eliksirów w tym samym momencie po raz drugi zacisnął dłoń na zawieszce w kształcie kruka, jednak teraz poczuł bijące od niego delikatne ciepło, a nie zwyczajny chłód metalu.

– Severusie, co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał spokojnie Harry.

– Wyjeżdżamy – odpowiedział Snape.

– Dokąd? – zainteresował się Ron.

– Nie twoja sprawa, Weasley.

– Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę, jeśli mi nie powiesz, jaki jest cel podróży. Harry również.

– Weasley, ty się nigdzie nie wybierasz – warknął Severus. – Tylko Potter i ja. Wy w tym czasie umieścicie dom pod fideliusem i naniesiecie na niego wszelkie potrzebne zabezpieczenia. Wrócimy, kiedy magia wsiąknie w dom.

– Jeśli myślisz, że Harry... – zaczął całkowicie rozzłoszczony, ale przerwał mu spokojny głos Wybrańca.

– Ron, mogę decydować za siebie – powiedział.

– Jak chce pan to zrobić? – spytał milczący do tej pory Jacob. – Wszystkie magiczne sposoby niosą ze sobą bardzo wielkie ryzyko.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – zapewnił Severus. - Ale nie mamy innego wyjścia.

– Co? – wykrzyknął zszokowany Ron. – Nie pozwolę ci narazić Harry'ego.

– Jak na razie jedynym w tym pokoju, który to zrobił, jest pan we współpracy z pana nieodłącznym kompanem: brakiem pomyślunku.

– Jak...

– Co pan wie na temat Medycznych Świstoklików? – zapytał Snape, nie pozwalając młodszemu mężczyźnie na dokończenie zdania.

Ron zmarszczył brwi, zamknął usta, a potem znowu je otworzył, i znowu zamknął.

– Tak myślałem – stwierdził pogardliwie Severus. – Panie Potter, a pan?

– Niewiele. Tylko tyle, że cała magia, jaka została włożona w jego stworzenie, kumuluje się na wytworzeniu ochrony osobom, które przenosi. Dostosowuje się do ich potrzeb.

– Dokładnie, co oznacza, że w przeciwieństwie do normalnego świstoklika, może regulować poziom magii. Nie dzieje się to na zasadzie nagłego, mocnego wystrzału, ale delikatnego otulenia magią. Robi to powoli, nie przekraczając nawet o cal żadnej z granic. Jeśli nie jest to konieczne.

– Czyli, że... – zaczął niepewnie Weasley, który przyglądał się z uwagą Mistrzowi Eliksirów, spodziewając się z jego strony słownego ataku, jednak kiedy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, lekko się rozluźnił. – Czyli można to porównać do stanu, kiedy człowiek marznie i okrywamy go kocami. Tutaj magia tak dostosowuje ilość koców, by po prostu zapewnić taką ilość ciepła, by dana osoba nie zamarzła ani się nie przegrzała. Czy tak?

Severus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swojego byłego ucznia w zamyśleniu.

– Jeśli znowu masz zamiar znieważać moją inteligencję, to...

– Panie Weasley, niech pan nie będzie taki delikatny. Wcale nie czerpię ogromnej przyjemności ze znieważania osób, które nie są w stanie odbić w moim kierunku piłeczki. To jedynie sposób na pobudzanie u niektórych osobników ich szarych komórek do działania. W pana przypadku jednak potrzeba dodatkowego składnika, jakim jest bezpośrednie zagrożenie pana przyjaciela. Gdybym był tego świadomy, co lekcję życie pana Pottera, zależałoby od pana udolności bądź jej braku. Ale, jak widać, w końcu przyniosło to efekt. – Severus uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Dokładnie tak, jak pan to opisał.

Ron spojrzał na Snape'a z niedowierzaniem, jakby czekając na jakieś „ale", które jednak nie nastąpiło. Pozwolił sobie więc na delikatny uśmiech zadowolenia.

– Nie jest to zwykły Medyczny Świstoklik, prawda? – nagle zadał pytanie Jacob, spoglądając na zawieszony na szyi Mistrza Eliksirów łańcuszek.

– Nie. Jego właściwości są wspomagane przez magię rodzinnych więzi.

– Na Merlina! – wykrzyknął ponownie sfrustrowany Weasley. – Czuję się przy was jak pieprzony idiota.

Severus spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę i nie mógł się powstrzymać od cichego prychnięcia.

– Och! Daruj sobie kolejne pobudzanie moich szarych komórek i wyjaśnij mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Snape przez chwilę rozważał, czy jednak nie sprawić sobie jeszcze odrobiny przyjemności płynącej z wyśmiania Weasleya, jednak uznał, że nie byłoby to do końca właściwe. Jakby nie było, młody mężczyzna martwił się o swojego przyjaciela. W dodatku gonił ich czas.

– To znaczy, że świstoklik nie jest powiązany z miejscem, lecz z osobą należącą do mojej rodziny, przez co opiera się jedynie na magii więzi, która jest jednym z rodzajów magii naturalnej. Nie ma w nim ani krzty obcej magii, co jest istotne dla stanu pana Pottera. Jego magia zna moją, dzięki czemu jej nie odrzuci. Moja magia natomiast zapewni panu Potterowi dodatkową warstwę ochrony i uczyni przeniesienie tak łagodnym jak to tylko możliwe.

– Masz żyjącą rodzinę? – spytał Ron, bacznie wpatrując się w swojego byłego nauczyciela.

– Tak, panie Weasley, i, co najważniejsze, ta rodzina jest w stanie nas przyjąć.

– W porządku. – Młody mężczyzna skinął głową.

– I już? Żadnych gróźb, że jeśli skrzywdzę pana Pottera, to mnie przeklniesz? Żadnych wątpliwości, że moja rodzina to parająca się czarną magią grupa popaprańców?

– Jesteś po naszej stronie – odpowiedział zwyczajnie, zarabiając od Severusa kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– W takim razie, panie Potter, jest pan gotowy? – spytał Snape, odwracając się do Harry'ego i przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Oczywiście, profesorze. Jak to zrobimy?

– Po prostu pana podniosę, wypowiem hasło i się przeniesiemy. Nie musi pan bezpośrednio dotykać świstoklika, wystarczy tylko pana kontakt ze mną.

– Dobrze.

Severus pochylił się i bez większego wysiłku podniósł Harry'ego, po raz kolejny będąc przerażonym jego lekkością i, mimo wyczuwanych pod palcami mięśni, delikatnością.

– Skontaktuję się z wami – powiedział sztywno Mistrz Eliksirów, spoglądając na dwójkę pozostałych mężczyzn, którzy próbowali ukryć ogarniający ich lęk.

Severus był pewny, że każdy z nich toczy teraz ze sobą wewnętrzną wojnę i powstrzymuje się przed wyrwaniem z jego objęć Harry'ego. Nikt nie dał im gwarancji, że Harry przetrwa okrycie nawet jednym kocem magii.

– Snape – odezwał się nagle Ron, dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy miał zamiar wypowiedzieć hasło. – Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, to fakt, że cię przeklnę, będzie twoim najmniejszym problemem.

Severus skinął głową.

– _Corvus_– niemal wyszeptał.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym dwójka mężczyzn jakby się rozpłynęła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie delikatną mgiełką, która i tak bardzo szybko się rozwiała.

**CD**(chyba)**N**

* * *

Odpowiedzi na Wasze komentarze pojawią się w ciągu weekendu. Najpewniej jutro wieczorem, lub w niedzielę do południa. **  
**


	10. Wyjdź stąd!

Na wstępie chciałabym Was bardzo przeprosić za to, że musieliście tak długo czekać na nowy rozdział. Mam wielką nadzieję, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy, ale niestety wena, to bardzo kapryśna istota. O jednym jednak chciałabym Was zapewnić: TO OPOWIADANIE ZOSTANIE UKOŃCZONE, no chyba że ja gdzieś się po drodze wykończę, ale w tej chwili tego nie przewiduję :).

Po drugie, bardzo Was przepraszam za brak odpowiedzi na Wasze wspaniałe komentarze. Niestety plik z odpowiedziami szlag trafił i gdybym miała raz jeszcze się do tego zabrać, to musiałabym odwlec publikację tego rozdziału, a tego wolałam uniknąć. Niemniej, chciałabym Wam bardzo podziękować za wszystkie słowa wsparcia, które nieraz dawały mi kopa i motywację do pisania.

**Rozdział betowany przez:** Tyone i Fantom, za co bardzo Im dziękuję :*

**ROZDZIAŁ 10 **

„_**Wyjdź stąd!" **_

_Ludzie wolą odpłacać za krzywdy niż za pomoc, bo wdzięczność jest brzemieniem, a zemsta przyjemnością.*_

Severus od razu wyczuł różnicę w napięciu ciała Harry'ego, a dokładnie jego braku. Oznaczało to, że młody mężczyzna stracił przytomność. Po prostu lał mu się przez ręce, a nienaturalne ciepło skóry, zdradzało bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

Skupił się na chwili obecnej, odpychając od siebie to dziwne do zidentyfikowania uczucie, które objawiało się obijającą się w jego umyśle, niczym mantra, myślą: _nie umrzesz, nie umrzesz, nie umrzesz..._

- Severusie... – dobiegł go drżący ze zdenerwowania kobiecy głos.

- Nie teraz – warknął, rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, do którego się przenieśli.

Szybko zlokalizował łóżko i ułożył na nim Pottera. Od razu spostrzegł, że pokój był przygotowany na przyjęcie kogoś rannego. Nie zdziwiło go to. Co więcej, stanowiło jeden z powodów, dla których zdecydował się tutaj przybyć i złamać swoje postanowienie. Po raz pierwszy użył tego świstoklika, co jasno sugerowało, że sytuacja, w której się znalazł, była krytyczna. Dostał go dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, razem z krótką notką: „_Wyjechałam. Ta zawieszka, to medyczny świstoklik wspomagany magią więzi rodzinnych, więc nie możesz odrzucić tego podarunku. Kocham Cię. S.S."_ Nie mógł, choć pragnął tego naprawdę mocno. Musiał się więc zadowolić przysięgą, iż prędzej da się poćwiartować na kawałki, aniżeli się złamie i go użyje. Był przekonany, że gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, nie istniało nic, co skłoniłoby go do wyjawienia prawdziwego przeznaczenia zawieszki w kształcie lecącego kruka, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił spokojnie przyglądać się ćwiartowaniu Harry'ego.

Odepchnął od siebie myśl, że chce go ocalić z czysto egoistycznych pobudek.

- Na Boga! Severusie, co...

Mistrz eliksirów uciszył kobietę machnięciem ręki. Chwycił nadgarstek Harry'ego, układając dwa palce w miejscu, w którym przebiegała tętnica promieniowa. Przez moment miał problem z wyczuciem pulsu, gdyż bicie jego własnego serca zagłuszyłoby w tej chwili nawet wielotysięczny tłum zebrany na stadionie quidditcha. Wziął płytki, uspokajający oddech, całym sobą skupiając się na pobudzeniu zmysłu dotyku do działania. Miał ochotę krzyknąć z radości, kiedy pod palcami wyczuł delikatny i nierównomierny puls.

- Żyje. - Dopiero teraz pozwolił swoim płucom na zaczerpnięcie pełnego oddechu. Bicie jego serca również wracało do normalnego i spokojnego rytmu.

Nie spojrzał jednak na twarz Harry'ego.

- Świetnie. Czy teraz mogę zająć się swoim pacjentem? Domyślam się, że właśnie dlatego go tutaj sprowadziłeś - usłyszał za sobą poirytowany głos, którego akcent charakteryzował się mocno podkreślonym „r".

- Żadnej różdżki i zero magii. Tylko mugolskie sposoby – ostrzegł, odwracając się w stronę kobiety i patrząc w jej oczy, które pod względem koloru były kopią jego własnych.

- Ale...

- Jedno zaklęcie i go zabijesz – uciął Severus, prowadząc z kobietą walkę na nieprzejednane spojrzenia i kiedy ta mrugnęła, wiedział, że zwyciężył. Co ciekawe, nie sprawiło mu to satysfakcji.

W tym momencie przez ciało Harry'ego przeszedł mocny spazm wyginając je w pałąk. Wszystkie mięśnie mężczyzny zamarły w bolesnym skurczu i przez chwilę wyglądał jak przerażająca karykatura manekina. Jakby ktoś rzucił na niego _crucio_, czekając, aż klątwa wraz z obiegiem krwi – płonącej żywym ogniem - rozgości się w każdej komórce ciała i w przypływie psychopatycznego humoru zapragnął stworzyć pomnik dla swej władzy nad torturowanym, rzucając na jego ciało _drętwotę_. Zaklęty w bólu. Na zawsze. Jednak po chwili jedna tortura musiała ustąpić kolejnej, kiedy ciałem mężczyzny zaczęły wstrząsać silne drgawki.

- Sal, przytrzymaj go – zarządziła kobieta, zwracając się do mężczyzny, który do tej pory stał na uboczu i dopiero teraz Severus zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności w pokoju. - A ty, Severusie, wyjdź.

- Kto to? Nie pozwolę, by jakiś dzieciak...

- Wyjdź! Jeśli chcesz, byśmy postarali się go uratować w tych warunkach. – Spojrzała na niego ostro, po czym pochyliła się nad Harrym, wbijając w jego ramię igłę.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i szybko opuścił pokój, chociaż każdy krok kosztował go sporo wysiłku, jakby przywiązano mu do kostek worki z kamieniami. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie kłopotał się poszukaniem salonu, czy chociażby jakiegoś krzesła. Po prostu oparł się o ścianę i osunął po niej, siadając na podłodze.

Pomasował krótko lewą skroń, w której osadził się pulsujący ból, po czym przetarł ręką oczy. Napiął mięśnie, by wymazać z pamięci swojego ciała to uczucie, jak gdyby wciąż trzymał w ramionach nieprzytomnego Harry'ego. To jednak nie zdawało egzaminu. Nadal czuł ucisk w zgięciach swoich ramion i śródbrzuszu.

To było do niego niepodobne. Uzmysłowił sobie, że zachowuje się jak typowy człowiek stojący przed perspektywą utraty bliskiej osoby. Nie czuł się jednak na siłach, by teraz dłużej to roztrząsać. W dodatku, w tej chwili, nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby go z tego rozliczyć i osądzić.

Poza tym... zawsze był ze sobą całkowicie szczery i musiał przyznać, że Harry nie jest mu obojętny. W żaden sposób. Co więcej, stał mu się niespodziewanie bliski; bliższy niż ktokolwiek do tej pory. Nigdy nie pozwolił, by związek z którymś z jego kochanków przerodził się w coś więc niż fizyczny pociąg, a Albus... owszem, był jego przyjacielem, ale nigdy nie czuł się mu równy, choć starzec zawsze zapewniał, że tak właśnie jest. Harry natomiast... to, co czuł względem niego, było bardzo trudne do zinterpretowania, ale po raz pierwszy troszczył się o kogoś nie dla ogólnego dobra, bo tak wypadało, czy z innych podobnych pobudek, ale ze względu na byłego Gryfona, a także - i to właśnie było w tym wszystkim nowe - dla siebie. Chciał Pottera dla siebie. Całkowicie zdrowego i pełnego życia...

Zamknął oczy, a zdarzenia dzisiejszego dnia utworzyły w jego umyśle nieskładny i chaotyczny kolaż.

Posiadał pewne przypuszczenia co do zajścia, które miało miejsce podczas jego obecności w umyśle Harry'ego. Jednak było to tak nieprawdopodobne, iż nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać do czasu, aż będzie mógł skonfrontować swoje przemyślenia z drugim mężczyzną.

O ile ten przeżyje.

Po plecach przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz.

Z jednej strony, sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźli nie dawała praktycznie żadnych szans Harry'emu na przeżycie i, w takim przypadku, najlepszym pomysłem byłoby, gdyby pozwolili i pomogli mu odejść. Z drugiej jednak... nie w ten sposób powinien wyglądać koniec tak potężnego czarodzieja, w dodatku pogromcy Czarnego Pana.

Żadna śmierć nie niosła ze sobą godności, nawet ta, która była wynikiem heroicznego czynu, gdyż w ostatniej chwili ograbiała z siły, mocy i czyniła zupełnie bezbronnym.

A Złoty Chłopiec był powoli i bezlitośnie odzierany z godności. Zabijany przez swoją magię, która przecież stanowiła kompatybilną część jego jestestwa i powinna być dla niego ochroną. Nie bez powodu czarodzieje tak niebywale rzadko zapadali na typowo mugolskie choroby. Chroniła ich własna magia, ale w przypadku Harry'ego było inaczej - uśmiercała go powoli, komórka po komórce, by ostatecznie zmusić jego ciało do zaprzestania walki i poddania się.

Nie tak powinna wyglądać jego śmierć. Nie dlatego, że był ich wybawcą, ale po prostu ten sposób umierania był zbyt okrutny. Zarówno dla Harry'ego, jak i dla innych. Chociaż był pewny, że kilku fanatyków nie podzieliłoby jego zdania, doszukując się w tej sytuacji biblijnych znaków. Czarodziejski świat pozwoliłby na metaforyczne ukrzyżowanie swojego zbawcy w celu przypieczętowania jego poświęcenia i zwycięstwa. Po roku, mieliby kolejny powód do świętowania. I chociaż perspektywa kilku kolejnych wolnych dni, spędzonych z dala od tej irytującej gromady dzieciaków była kusząca, to nie chciał tej przyjemności pozyskać za sprawą śmierci Pottera. Nie chciał co roku wznosić kieliszka w geście toastu ku pamięci Złotego Chłopca. Wiedział, że zamiast przyjemnego rozluźnienia rozchodzącego się po ciele pod wpływem alkoholu, czułby gorycz porażki.

**~o~O~o~**

- Nadal sądzę, że w takim stanie powinien znaleźć się w szpitalu – stwierdziła kobieta, siadając naprzeciwko Severusa. - Jego serce jest bardzo słabe, zresztą jak wszystkie parametry życiowe. Aż dziw bierze, że się nam nie zatrzymał.

- Szpital nie wchodzi w grę – odparł sucho Snape, spoglądając twardo na kobietę.

Sylvia Anastazia Snape, jego siostra. Starsza od niego o siedem lat. Severus ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że niewiele się zmieniła, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni. Choć, jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, nie było to takie dziwne... Ponad dwadzieścia lat w Anglii za czasów dwóch Wielkich Wojen to nie to samo, co dwadzieścia lat w spokojnym kraju położonym nad morzem śródziemnym, gdzie jedynym problemem była długość sjesty. Na jej twarzy nie było zmarszczek wyrytych przez zmartwienia, które towarzyszyły wysyłaniu uczniów, dzieci, mężów na pole bitwy, czy też te pojawiające się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś nie wracał. W Wielkiej Brytanii takie zmarszczki znaczyły już nawet oblicza dwudziestolatków, dzieci wojny, urodzonych za czasów pierwszej, by walczyć w drugiej.

Nie było też na jej twarzy ani jednej blizny, która byłaby pozostałością po zbłąkanym zaklęciu czy odłamku szkła z rozbitej szyby w Wielkiej Sali. Była natomiast usiana piegami, co stanowiło efekt wystawiania jej jasnej skóry na działanie słońca. Jego matka zapewne dostałaby palpitacji na ten widok.

Poza kolorem oczu i włosów, była całkowitym jego przeciwieństwem. Prosty, kształtny nos i pełne bladoróżowe usta ładnie komponowały się z ciemną oprawą oczu i włosami, które czarnymi lokami okalały jej smukłą twarz. Wcale nie wyglądała na swoje pięćdziesiąt lat.

Kiedy zorientował się, że spogląda na niego z nieskrywanym niepokojem, odwrócił wzrok, wciąż jednak nie mogąc się przemóc, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

Wiedział, że w końcu to zrobi. Zmierzy się z konsekwencjami podjętej przez siebie decyzji. Chciał jednak odwlec chwilę, w której jego uczucia względem obecnie nieprzytomnego mężczyzny staną się oczywiste dla jego siostry. Chociaż przez ostatnie lata nie utrzymywali ze sobą kontaktu, a raczej on go nie utrzymywał, znała go zbyt dobrze, by mógł długo to przed nią ukrywać. Zawsze wiedziała, w którym kierunku spojrzeć.

- W porządku. Ale możesz mi chociaż wyjaśnić dlaczego?

Na wargach Severusa pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Przyjrzałaś się jego twarzy? - spytał w odpowiedzi.

- Nie miałam na to czasu. Co to... - kobieta wstrzymała oddech. - Na Boga! Severusie? Przecież to... to...

- Tak – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Harry Potter. Wybawiciel czarodziejskiego świata, we własnej osobie. To już część odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie.

Severus przetarł ręką zmęczone oczy. Jedyne, o czym teraz marzył, to prysznic i odrobina snu.

- Weź to – powiedziała Sylvia, podsuwając mu pod nos dwa eliksiry. Od razu je rozpoznał. Pierwszy był na uspokojenie, a drugi na wzmocnienie.

- Nie potrzebuję niczego uspokajającego. Jestem spokojny.

- Och! Oczywiście – odparła sarkastycznie. - A drżenie rąk to już objaw twojego bardzo zaawansowanego wieku. Wypij je.

Severus spojrzał na Sylvię, po czym skinął głową i opróżnił obie fiolki. Po kilku chwilach poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej.

- Dziękuję – powiedział sztywno.

- Nie ma za co. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. - Zanim porozmawiamy, musimy go przebrać i przynajmniej zmyć krew z jego twarzy. Wolałabym nie ryzykować przenoszenia go do wanny.

Severus bez udziału woli spojrzał na oblicze Harry'ego i wstrzymał oddech. Na szczęście jego siostra w tej chwili opuściła pokój, dzięki czemu nie mogła widzieć wyrazu, jaki zagościł na jego zazwyczaj nie wyrażającej żadnych emocji twarzy.

Kiedy wróciła, niosąc ze sobą miskę z ciepłą wodą, kilka ręczników i jakieś czyste ubrania, był już całkowicie opanowany.

Wziął jeden z ręczników, zwilżając go wodą. Bardzo powoli zaczął obmywać twarz byłego Gryfona z zakrzepłej krwi, która musiała mu się sączyć z nosa i ust. Jednocześnie dziękował wszystkim znanym mu bóstwom, że Harry'emu udało się przeżyć i do swojej listy grzechów nie będzie musiał dopisać śmierci Złotego Chłopca. Jeszcze. Dopiero teraz, z całą świadomością, zrozumiał, jak bardzo ryzykowny był jego plan. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie ta niesamowicie silna wola walki i przetrwania, jaką cechował się Harry, w tej chwili jego działanie polegałoby na wyborze kwiatów do żałobnej wiązanki. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym.

- Jak to się stało, że Harry Potter znalazł się pod twoją opieką? Z tego, co wiem, cały magiczny świat zapadł w stagnację po jego zaginięciu. I jest zdeterminowany, by odnaleźć cokolwiek z niego pozostało.

- Miło wiedzieć, że wciąż interesuje cię to, co dzieje się w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii – odpowiedział Severus, w którego głosie pobrzmiewał sarkazm. Wciąż nie wybaczył jej ucieczki z wysp.

- Nawet Hiszpania, Norwegia, Szwecja i Finlandia włączyły się w poszukiwania, więc nie powinno cię to tak dziwić.

Cztery państwa należące do Magicznej Wspólnoty Europejskiej, które całkowicie bądź częściowo oparły się wpływom Czarnego Pana. Hiszpania, jako jedyna mogła się poszczycić zupełnym odseparowaniem się zarówno od pierwszej, jak i drugiej Magicznej Wielkiej Wojny. Szwecja, Norwegia i Finlandia natomiast, po spustoszeniach, jakich dokonała na ich terenach pierwsza Wielka Wojna, nauczone doświadczeniem, skutecznie odparły jakiekolwiek wpływy podczas drugiej. Co więcej, to właśnie w tych krajach po wojnie otworzono Magiczne Jednostki Więzienne o Zaostrzonym Rygorze. Warunki, jakie tam panowały, dla niektórych śmierciożerców były gorszą karą aniżeli pocałunek dementora.

- Poza tym wiedziałam, że byłeś osobiście zaangażowany w tę wojnę.

- Ktoś musiał. Ktoś musiał zostać i zawalczyć o to, by ta banda tchórzy, która uciekła, miała jeszcze dokąd wrócić – powiedział zimno, ignorując delikatny spazm bólu przebiegający po twarzy Sylvii.

- Zgorzkniałeś.

Severus zacisnął szczękę i przymknął na chwilę powieki. Jego ręka mocniej zacisnęła się na ręczniku, którym przemywał twarz Harry'ego. Nagle zapragnął, by mężczyzna otworzył oczy, dzieląc się z nim goszczącym w nich zawsze spokojem i opanowaniem. Skupił się na analizowaniu rysów twarzy Harry'ego, szukając w nich jakichkolwiek oznak cierpienia. Na szczęście nic takiego nie zauważył. Ulga była tak wielka, że zmyła również część irytacji i chęć przygwożdżenia Sylvii do ściany, by wypluć jej w twarz wszystkie szczegóły i etapy jego zgorzknienia.

- Wyjdź stąd. - To nie była prośba.

- Chciałabym usłyszeć twoje wyjaśnienia.

- Wyjdź. Stąd. – Powtórzył twardo Severus, nie patrząc w stronę swojej siostry. Ostrożnie przemywał klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, pozwalając swoim palcom co jakiś czas musnąć oliwkową skórę mężczyzny.

- To mój dom, nie możesz...

- Doprawdy? - przerwał jej zimnym głosem.

Severus nie musiał spoglądać na Sylvię, by wiedzieć, że w chwili, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co miał na myśli, pobladła.

- Wrócę za godzinę – powiedziała cicho, wstając.

Zanim wyszła z pokoju, zawahała się chwilę, trzymając rękę tuż obok jego ramienia, ale w końcu westchnęła cicho i odeszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Severus wypuścił z rąk ręcznik i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Chciałby potrafić znienawidzić Pottera za to, że z jego powodu musieli tutaj przyjechać, ale nie umiał. Zostawił za sobą etap, w którym obwiniał innych za przymus podjęcia przez siebie pewnych decyzji. To do niczego nie prowadziło.

Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł cichy jęk. Podniósł z niedowierzaniem głowę spostrzegając, że palce Harry'ego lekko się poruszają, jakby chciały coś chwycić, a z jego ust wydobywa się stłumiony jęk.

- Spokojnie, Pott... Harry, spokojnie – powiedział sztywno, nie potrafiąc znaleźć innych słów, które mogłyby być w tej chwili odpowiednie. Nigdy nikogo nie uspakajał.

Ciało młodego mężczyzny spięło się, a on sam po raz kolejny jęknął.

- Ja... ja nie... - wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie były Gryfon.

- Jesteś bezpieczny. – Severus nie miał pojęcia, jak jeszcze inaczej mógłby go uspokoić, ale wtedy przyszło mu coś do głowy. Delikatnie chwycił dłoń Harry'ego, a ta momentalnie przestała się ruszać, tylko lekko ścisnęła jego własną. - To nie jest komórka pod schodami – dodał, a w jego umyśle po raz kolejny zrodziło się przerażające widmo ciasnego i ciemnego pomieszczenia, w którym unosił się kwaśny i duszący swąd potu. - Jesteś zbyt słaby, bym mógł ci to fizycznie udowodnić, ale jestem w stanie wysłać ci wizualizację pokoju, w którym się znajdujemy. W porządku?

- T-tak – odpowiedział Harry głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały błagalne nutki. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął delikatny kaszel.

Mistrz eliksirów rozglądał się uważnie po pokoju, w swoim umyśle budując jego odzwierciedlenie. Najpierw ściany, potem meble, zasłony, stopniowo dodawał jak najwięcej szczegółów, by lepiej przekazać poczucie przestrzeni i przytulności pomieszczenia. Kiedy był już gotowy, pchnął wizualizację w kierunku umysłu Pottera, z ulgą stwierdzając, że pomimo jego słabości jest w stanie przejąć obraz. Wprawdzie nie było to konieczne, gdyż będąc potężnym legilimentą, poradziłby sobie z przymusowym utrzymaniem go w wizji. Sztuka ta najczęściej była wykorzystywana do torturowania, poprzez zamykanie swoich ofiar w przerażających je wizjach.

Nagle przez jego kręgosłup przebiegł dziwny dreszcz, po czym w całym ciele poczuł mrowienie. Podobnie jak kilka godzin wcześniej miał wrażenie, jakby każda komórka w jego organizmie się rozgrzewała, choć ulga tym razem przyszła niemal natychmiast. Po chwili jego mięśnie rozluźniły się, a on sam poczuł się zmęczony.

- Dziękuję. - Głos Harry'ego odzyskał trochę sił.

Severus potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na jego twarz. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Harry wygląda znacznie lepiej niż jeszcze kilka minut temu. A uścisk jego dłoni stał się o wiele silniejszy.

- Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? - spytał młody mężczyzna, zamykając oczy.

- W domu mojej siostry – odpowiedział automatycznie Severus, bardziej skupiając się na sprawdzeniu temperatury byłego Gryfona.

Przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Gorączka nieznacznie się zmniejszyła, ale wciąż wydawała się znacznie za wysoka. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad wezwaniem Sylvii, ale zrezygnował z tego, wiedząc, że w obecnej sytuacji i przy obecnych środkach nie byłaby w stanie zdziałać niczego więcej. Najważniejsze było, że Potter odzyskał przytomność.

- Ten kobiecy głos musiał należeć do niej. Ale dlaczego kazałeś jej wyjść, chociaż to jej dom? - spytał Harry lekko drżącym głosem.

Ciało młodego mężczyzny również delikatnie się trzęsło, co musiało być wynikiem dużego osłabienia. Severus po raz kolejny został zmuszony do podziwiania zdolności Pottera w ukrywaniu złego stanu.

- Powinieneś się przespać – stwierdził w odpowiedzi Snape.

Miał ochotę przekląć się za to, iż z taką trudnością przychodziło mu teraz utrzymanie maski zimnego drania. To było dla niego tak cholernie naturalne, prawie jak oddychanie. W dodatku nie dalej jak kilka godzin temu Potter wylał mu wiadro zimnej wody na głowę poprzez przejrzenie go i wyciągnięcie na światło dzienne jego stanu uczuciowego, którego on sam do tej pory do końca nie był pewien. Jednak ten ucisk w gardle, mocniejsze bicie serca i uczucie znalezienia się w sytuacji bez wyjścia były dla niego jasną wskazówką – mężczyzna trafił w sedno. Odkrył wszystkie karty. Szkoda tylko, że nie te, które należały do niego.

_Niech cię szlag, Potter! _

- Wiem... tylko... po prostu porozmawiajmy. Choć przez chwilę.

Severus westchnął cicho. Zanim jednak odpowiedział, chwycił świeży ręcznik i osuszył nim skórę młodzieńca. Przy tej czynności nie odrywał wzroku od jego twarzy, starając się na niej wychwycić wszystkie zmiany. Jednak, nawet jeśli jego dotyk powodował ból czy dyskomfort, Potter nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

Wprawdzie wiedział, że jeżeli chodzi o Harry'ego, przejawiał niezdrowe skłonności do egzageracji, ale, _na Merlina!,_ po prostu nie potrafił inaczej. Myśl o tym, że mógłby przegapić chociaż jeden symptom, który naprowadziłby go na rozwiązanie zagadki albo sugerujący pogorszenie stanu Harry'ego, bądź po prostu ujawniający w końcu jakąś dolegliwość, z którą udałoby im się poradzić, gdyby nie ta irytująca upartość mężczyzny, była przerażająca. Musiał więc zaakceptować fakt, iż w stosunku do Pottera będzie się zachowywał niczym Molly Weasley, choć z jedną małą różnicą - Severus nie miał zamiaru tego nikomu rozgłaszać i się z tym afiszować.

- Według magicznego prawa pod moją opieką znajdują się wszystkie dobra mojego rodzeństwa, także te, które sami nabyli, nie będąc w związku małżeńskim, a nawet wtedy może się zdarzyć, że magiczne prawo będzie po mojej stronie.

- Magiczne prawo dziedziczenia – potwierdził Harry. - Jacob mi o tym mówił.

- Tak, to właśnie przez to prawo większość współczesnych czystokrwistych rodów decyduje się na posiadanie jednego potomka.

Magiczne prawo dziedziczenia mówiło, iż dziedzicem nie jest najstarszy potomek rodu, ale ten, który dysponuje największą mocą magiczną. Kilkakrotnie próbowano znieść tę normę, jednakże przy jej wprowadzeniu użyto silnych zaklęć i nie stanowiła już tylko suchego zapisu, ale starożytne prawo podlegające magicznej restrykcji.

W związku z tym, Severus, chociaż był najmłodszym przedstawicielem swojej rodziny, był głową rodu - właśnie ze względu na poziom mocy jakim dysponował. Sylvia nie miała problemu z zaakceptowaniem tego stanu rzeczy, czego nie można powiedzieć o jego bracie, który był przekonany, że to on będzie dziedzicem rodziny Snape'ów.

Miał wielką ochotę przekląć, wiedząc, że będąc tutaj, nie uniknie tematów powiązanych ze swoim bratem. Sylvia będzie żądała wyjaśnień.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał nagle Harry, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń.

- Za co? - spytał Severus wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w palce wplecione w jego własne. Było w tym geście coś magicznego.

- Za to, że przeze mnie zostałeś zmuszony do zmierzenia się ze swoimi demonami.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Potter wiedział, co go w tej chwili trapiło. Nagle poczuł, jak w jego wnętrzu rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło. Gdyby nie było to paradoksalne, określiłby to czymś na kształt mentalnego uścisku, dzięki któremu każdy z mięśni jego ciała się rozluźnił, nawet te, które od lat pozostawały w bolesnym spazmie. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co to mogło oznaczać.

- Niesamowite, prawda? - zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Musimy porozmawiać o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło i na temat powodów, dla których twój stan jest tak poważny– stwierdził w odpowiedzi mistrz eliksirów, dostrzegając i czując, jak momentalnie ciało Harry'ego się spina. Jego ręka mimowolnie mocniej ścisnęła dłoń młodego mężczyzny. - To już chyba najwyższy czas, byś się z kimś podzielił swoim... przekleństwem, że tak to ujmę.

- Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się tego uniknąć, że to nie będzie konieczne. To mogło się udać, gdyby tylko... gdybyś tylko...

- Okazał się tak zimnym dupkiem, na jakiego do tej pory wyglądałem? - zapytał sucho Snape.

- Coś w tym stylu – przyznał Harry.

- Za późno – westchnął mistrz eliksirów, obserwując, jak jego kciuk delikatnie głaszcze wierzch dłoni Harry'ego.

Co ciekawe, nie czuł się z tym głupio. W końcu i tak Harry znał już prawdę i gdyby teraz zaczął temu zaprzeczać, zachowałby się co najmniej niestosownie do swojego wieku i doświadczenia.

Severus potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się tej dziwnej mgiełki rozkojarzenia, która zasnuła jego umysł, a która była z rodzaju tych pojawiających się w momencie rozluźnienia i relaksu. Czuł się nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Nawet złość na Sylvię została przytłumiona.

- Potter – warknął. - Cokolwiek robisz, natychmiast przestań.

- Nie – odpowiedział pewnie Harry. - Wybacz, ale nie mogę. Ta rozmowa będzie i tak cholernie trudna, nawet bez twojego stylowego podejścia do życia, mojej osoby i decyzji, które podjąłem. To po pierwsze, a po drugie, to nie było przyjemne... Wystarczy, że jestem świadomy swojego bólu, złości, rozczarowania...

- O czym ty mówisz? Dlaczego ty jesteś w stanie przechwycić moje uczucia, a ja twoich nie? Poza tą cholerną nostalgią, która mnie ogarnia.

- To ja jestem naturalnym oklumentą. Stworzyłem dla nich specjalną osłonę.

- Potter...

- Harry.

- Harry – Severus wziął głęboki oddech, czując, że odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie. - Kto, na Salazara, jest odpowiedzialny za wytworzenie w tobie przekonania, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za ochronę całego pieprzonego świata?

- Cały pieprzony świat? A dokładniej mówiąc cały pieprzony magiczny świat – odpowiedział Harry, a Severus po raz pierwszy dosłyszał w jego głosie rozgoryczenie. - Nigdy nie istniała dla mnie inna droga niż ta, na którą wstąpiłem, wchodząc do czarodziejskiego świata.

Nagle Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem i Severus był pewien, że za moment jego ciałem zaczną wstrząsać drgawki, tak się jednak nie stało. Po chwili mężczyzna wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i puścił jego rękę.

- Dług – wyszeptał były Gryfon.

Severus poczuł, jak po jego kręgosłupie przechodzi dreszcz. Wstrzymał oddech

- Ty... ty wiesz. Oni ci powiedzieli...

- Bredzisz, Potter – warknął.

- Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową. - Wyczułem ją. Wyczułem magię długu. Nie zaprzeczaj.

- To i tak nic w tej chwili nie zmienia, więc przestań histeryzować.

- Wyjdź! Zostaw mnie samego! - wykrzyknął Harry, a całe jego ciało było napięte do granic możliwości.

- Potter, uspokój się – warknął Snape. - Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Już się stało. Nic na to nie poradzisz.

- Jest jeden sposób. Jeśli osoba, wobec której zaciągnęło się dług, jest silniejsza magicznie, może zwolnić swojego dłużnika z zaciągniętej powinności, a ja...

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! - Severus całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się, by nie podejść do młodego mężczyzny i nim nie potrząsnąć.

- Ja, Harry James Potter – zaczął mówić cicho, ale pewnie były Gryfon - zwalniam ciebie, Severusie Snape, z wypełnienia magicznej powinności zaciągniętej wobec mojej osoby.

Severus nie był zdolny do wykonania żadnego ruchu. Stał i wpatrywał się bez słowa w Harry'ego, który wydawał się całkowicie spokojny, gdyby nie ręce mocno zaciśnięte na kołdrze.

- Teraz możesz stąd wyjść – warknął Harry. - Nic cię tu więcej nie trzyma.

Severus zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy to nie zdało egzaminu, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

* Tacyt

**CD**(chyba)**N **


	11. Spacer

**Witam Was po tej długiej i nieplanowanej przerwie, za którą naprawdę szczerze Was przepraszam. Była ona spowodowana wieloma czynnikami, które nakładając się na siebie uniemożliwiły mi szybkie ukończenie tego rozdziału. Jeszcze raz powtórzę: „Dłużnik" zostanie ukończony! **

**Ostrzegam jednocześnie, że mimo tak długiej przerwy rozdział nie jest długi i należy do tych z kategorii „spokojnych". Nie spodziewajcie się więc żadnych zwrotów akcji ani tego typu podobnych spraw. **

**Zapraszam do czytania!**

**Rozdział zbetowany przez: Tyone i Fantom – za co niezmiernie Im dziękuję :* :* **

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**

„_Spacer" _

_Brakuje nam odwagi, żeby podążać za marzeniami, za znakami. Może stąd bierze się smutek?** _

Severus wyprostował się, wzruszając delikatnie ramionami, by rozciągnąć zastygłe od dłuższego bezruchu mięśnie, po czym odchylił się na oparcie krzesła. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko czekanie.

Znajdował się w Magicznej Bibliotece Regionu Katalońskiego, czyli w największej magicznej bibliotece Hiszpanii, a także jednej z największych w Europie.

Był to murowany gotycki budynek, wzniesiony między XV a XVII wiekiem*. Pierwotnie przeznaczony pod Szpital de la Santa Creu - przez wiele lat największy mugolski szpital w Katalonii, powstały w wyniku połączenia kilku medycznych placówek. Jednak w 1929-30 roku przeniesiono go do nowoczesnego kompleksu, który dzisiaj nosi nazwę Hospital de Sant Pau. Obecnie jest to jedna z niewielu na świecie, medycznych placówek, w której znajdują się zarówno oddziały magiczne, jak i mugolskie. Oczywiście nie każdy pracownik szpitala jest tego świadomy, ale i tak jest to jeden z najbardziej spektakularnych i udanych projektów współpracy magiczno-mugolskiej. To właśnie w tym szpitalu pracuje Sylvia.

Początkowo biblioteka była usytuowana przy Plaça de la Generalitat. Za przeniesienie jej do tego gotyckiego budynku odpowiedzialny był Jordi Rubio i Balaguer, wybitny znawca historii magicznego świata, który zachwycił się niepowtarzalną aurą tego miejsca. Tchnęło tu spokojem, co idealnie wpasowało się w wyobrażenie i marzenie hiszpańskiego maga o założeniu biblioteki. Pierwsza czytelnia, Sala Cervantina, została otwarta w 1936 roku, lecz wojna domowa między lewicowcami sprawującymi wówczas władzę a prawicą, zarzucającą rządowi nieudolność w jej sprawowaniu i czuwaniu nad porządkiem w kraju, wymusiła wstrzymanie prac adaptacyjnych, chociaż konflikt dotyczył przede wszystkim mugolskiej części społeczności. Kolejne otwarcie jednej z sal miało miejsce dopiero w 1940 roku. Pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych biblioteka została trochę zmodernizowana i przystosowana do zapewnienia nowych usług.

Severus pamiętał, jak ogromne wrażenie wywarła na nim, kiedy rodzice zabrali go tu po raz pierwszy. W głównej czytelni, w której obecnie się znajdował, regały na książki miały po zaledwie pięć półek, ale ciągnęły się przez ogromną salę, okalając ją. Wprawdzie w świecie magii umieszczenie tutaj wyższych regałów byłoby możliwe, stanowiłoby to jednak zniewagę dla architektury tego wnętrza, którego sklepienie tworzyły zaczynające się już od połowy ścian potężne murowane żebra, wspaniale komponując się z drewnianym szkieletem dachu.

Zamawianie książek było tu o wiele łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze niż w przypadku hogwarckiej biblioteki, gdzie trzeba polegać na własnoręcznym przeszukiwaniu tysięcy regałów, albo na pani Pince, która nawet w sytuacji powierzania swoich drogocennych zbiorów w ręce jednego z nauczycieli robiła to z miną i spojrzeniem smoka, któremu ktoś chce ukraść jajo. Severus mógł poniekąd zrozumieć kobietę, z podobnym nastawieniem traktował swój specjalny skład na eliksiry i składniki, niemniej praca bibliotekarki polegała właśnie na ułatwianiu i umożliwianiu dostępu do ksiąg szkolnej biblioteki.

Tutaj na każdym stoliku znajdował się pergamin oraz pióro. Wystarczyło zapisać pozycję, której się szukało, bądź wypisać słowa kluczowe. W drugim przypadku, pergamin po chwili wypełniała pełna lista książek poruszających owe zagadnienia. Kolejny krok to odznaczenie na niej tych, które chciało się przejrzeć. Po paru minutach wybrane książki materializowały się na stoliku.

Tak też się właśnie stało. Severus z cichym westchnieniem sięgnął po pierwszą z ksiąg ze stosu kilkunastu wybranych.

Być może co poniektórzy widząc jego niedawną konfrontację z Potterem i obserwując go teraz, nazwaliby takie zachowanie bezdusznym, uważając, że najpierw powinien rozmówić się z mężczyzną. Jednak ci, którzy zdecydowaliby się na przeprowadzenie głębszej analizy, a także on sam, określiliby to podejście praktycznym.

Priorytet stanowiło dla niego odkrycie choć części kart skrywanych przez byłego Gryfona. Było to tym bardziej naglące, gdyż z każdą chwilą tych kart przybywało. Kolejna niecałą godzinę temu, kiedy to po ich mentalnym kontakcie, stan Harry'ego nieznacznie się polepszył. Nie wierzył w nagłą poprawę za sprawą mugolskich środków, przypominało to bardziej odpowiedź na magiczne działanie. Wydedukował więc, że podczas jego obecności w umyśle Pottera musi dochodzić do jakiejś magicznej reakcji, którą młody mężczyzna jest w stanie znieść, a co więcej, ma ona na niego pozytywny wpływ.

Gdyby więc udało mu się szczegółowo określić czynniki, jakie muszą zaistnieć do wywołania owego procesu, może udałoby mu się go odtworzyć, a potem, być może, wzmocnić jego działanie i wywoływać do czasu uzyskania stałej poprawy.

Był to jednak zbyt pozytywny scenariusz, by mógł okazać się prawdziwy albo by jego realizacja miała być bagatelnie prosta. Osobiście wybrałby, mimo wszystko, drugą opcję. Wolał kopać dwudziestometrowy dół, wiedząc, że natknie się na coś godnego uwagi, niż dwumetrowy, który potem musiałby zakopać ze świadomością porażki.

Czuł swędzenie w końcówkach palców, które przerodziło się w silne dreszcze podekscytowania przechodzące przez całe jego ciało. W końcu miał jakiś punkt zaczepienia i mógł naprawdę zacząć działać.

Severus nie pozwolił sobie nawet na minutę rozkojarzenia i nie poświęcił ani chwili na przeanalizowanie sytuacji, w jakiej teraz się znaleźli. Potter i on. Wiedział, że później to nadrobi i to z nawiązką.

W ogromnym skupieniu przejrzał wszystkie księgi. Nie zabrało mu to wiele czasu, gdyż interesującym go sprawom zazwyczaj poświęcano tam co najwyżej rozdział. Pod koniec wpisał na kartkę dwa tytuły, o których wspomniano w księgach, a które mogłyby być mu przydatne, po czym wypełnił wniosek o wykonanie tymczasowych kopii wybranych egzemplarzy. Po kilku kolejnych minutach wyszedł z budynku i skierował się w stronę głównej ulicy.

Wziął głęboki oddech, a do jego nozdrzy, niesiony przez lekki wieczorny wiatr, dotarł delikatny zapach morza.

Kiedy był dzieckiem, spędzał w Hiszpanii święta, a czasami również kilka dni w trakcie wakacji. Mimo że być może jego matka i ojciec nie najlepiej spełniali się w roli rodziców, powierzając opiekę nad trójką swoich dzieci licznym guwernerom, to okres świąteczny zawsze był czasem rodzinnym. Każdego dnia, przez dwa tygodnie, chodzili na plażę i chociaż temperatura nie pozwalała na żadne szaleństwa w wodzie, zawsze bardzo lubił te wypady.

Kiedy jednak rodzice zginęli, nigdy więcej nie wybrał się do Hiszpanii, w przeciwieństwie do jego rodzeństwa, które po ucieczce z Wielkiej Brytanii postanowiło osiąść tutaj na stałe. W przypadku Sylvii to działanie sprawdziło się w stu procentach, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego bracie, który... _Nie! _Nie zamierzał o tym teraz myśleć.

Zapadł już późny wieczór, czyli pora, w której Barcelona budziła się tak naprawdę do życia. Na deptaku pojawiały się liczne kramiki z kolorowymi pamiątkami, a na każdym kroku można było się też natknąć na mugolskich magików, mimów, a nawet całe grupy odgrywające pantomimy lub widowiska z wykorzystaniem ognia, taneczne czy akrobatyczne. Ci uliczni artyści nadawali temu miastu bardzo charakterystyczny klimat.

Szedł powoli deptakiem. Jego ubiór sprawiał, iż idealnie wtapiał się w tłum mieszkańców Barcelony. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby nie to, że tym razem nie działało to na jego korzyść, gdyż latem turyści stanowili tutaj większość, tłumnie wychodząc na ulice. Siedemnaście stopni na plusie skłaniało miejscowych do zakładania ubrań z długim rękawem. Dlatego też mijający go turyści na jego widok podnosili w zdziwieniu brwi. Od czasu do czasu wymieniali między sobą uwagi odnośnie jego ubioru, a w rzadkich przypadkach wskazywali go sobie palcami.

Udawało mu się to jednak z powodzeniem ignorować, głównie dzięki niezwykłej atmosferze tego miasta. Nawet niemagiczna część Barcelony uwodziła swoim urokiem, choć udział w tym miała również magiczna społeczność. W przeciwieństwie do Londynu, gdzie przejścia z mugolskiego do magicznego świata raczej odstraszały aniżeli zachwycały, tutaj było wręcz odwrotnie. Magiczne budynki stanowiły nieodłączną część mugolskiej Barcelony, wzbudzając zainteresowanie i podziw.

Severus rozejrzał się po oświetlonym na żółto pasażu, a do jego uszu dobiegły pojedyncze brzmienia szarpania strun gitary, przechodzące czasami w stanowcze uderzenia. Szedł w kierunku, z którego dobiegały dźwięki i po chwili usłyszał też pojedyncze słowa czy okrzyki wydawane od czasu do czasu, a które w końcu przerodziły się w wersy hiszpańskiej piosenki. Następnymi dobiegającymi go dźwiękami były rytmiczne uderzenia obcasów o podłogę. Flamenco.

Zatrzymał się przed drewnianym parkietem ustawionym obok ogródka jednej z knajpek. Znajdowały się na nim tylko trzy osoby. Starszy, siwowłosy mężczyzna grający na gitarze, tęga, około pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta, z długimi, czarnymi i lśniącymi włosami, wspomagająca mężczyznę swoim głosem, oraz tancerka, która stanowiła centrum wysiłków pozostałej dwójki. Kobieta miała na sobie klasyczną czerwoną sukienkę do flamenco. Prostą, mocno rozszerzaną u dołu, bez żadnych falbanek. Kiedy ją unosiła, ukazywała silne i kształtne łydki. Severus zauważył też, że jedną z jej łopatek zdobił tatuaż w kształcie lecącej jaskółki. Poruszała się po parkiecie z charakterystyczną dla tancerek gracją i, w pewnym stopniu, drapieżnością czy impulsywnością typową dla flamenco.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy i przy kolejnym mocnym uderzeniu obcasów o drewnianą podłogę zobaczył zaciśniętą na kołdrze dłoń. Drżała lekko. Następne uderzenia nadawały rytm kolejnym pojawiającym się w jego umyśle obrazom.

Uderzenie. Zielone oczy błyszczące od skrywanego bólu i gorączki trawiącej ciało ich właściciela. Uderzenie. Usta, suche i popękane z przegryzioną w jednym miejscu skórą, wypowiadające jakieś słowo, które w jego umyśle układało się w imię: _Severusie_. Uderzenie. Silne przedramiona naznaczone kilkoma bliznami. Uderzenie. Chude, pozbawione mięśni i w przeraźliwy sposób fascynujące nogi, które nie chciały się poruszyć. Uderzenie. Zaciśnięta na jego koszuli dłoń, od której biło niewiarygodne ciepło, w niewytłumaczalny sposób przedzierające się do jego serca. Uderzenie. Cienka blizna przecinająca brew, którą nakrył swoimi ustami. Uderzenie...

Odwrócił się, chcąc przerwać ten potok obrazów zalewających jego umysł. Ale nawet gdy zostawił za sobą okupowane przez turystów centrum i zbliżył się do przystani, wciąż słyszał rytmiczne uderzenia obcasów o parkiet, a za każdym razem kiedy zamykał powieki, chociażby na chwilę, widział kolejne obrazy.

Uderzenie. Dobrze zarysowana, pokryta dwudniowym zarostem szczęka, zaciskająca się mocno w próbie walki z krzykiem bólu. Uderzenie. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu przepełnione niezłomną siłą i czymś na kształt wyzwania tuż przed ich drugim pocałunkiem.

Z wielką ulgą przyjął fakt, że wieczorami i turyści, i miejscowi woleli spędzać czas w licznych knajpkach, barach i klubach znajdujących się w centrum miasta. Po przystani kręciło się zaledwie kilka par przyglądających się zacumowanym tutaj setkom jachtów.

Severus dość szybko dotarł do plaży, gdzie drobny i suchy piasek zmusił go do zwolnienia. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zdjął buty i skarpety. Piasek nie był ciepły ani też zimny. Zgiął a następnie wyprostował palce u nóg pozwalając by maleńkie ziarenka jeszcze bardziej otoczyły jego stopy.

Uderzenie. Rozchylone, przekrwione usta wyczekujące na spotkanie z jego wargami. Wypuścił z dłoni buty oraz wypożyczone książki i pochylając głowę, chwycił w dłonie włosy. Nie wypuszczając ich z pięści, podniósł powoli głowę. Z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk.

Zadrżał z wyimaginowanego zimna. Dopiero teraz zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, ile wysiłku kosztowało go niemyślenie o Harrym i, po prostu, bycie daleko od niego. Po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, jakim cholernym cudem tak szybko Potter wdarł się w jego życie. W dodatku zawładnął nim do tego stopnia, że czuł przebiegający po plecach chłodny dreszcz strachu za każdym razem, kiedy zastanawiał się nad samopoczuciem byłego Gryfona.

Kiedy w końcu jego umysł uwolnił się od obrazów, ogarnął go strach o zdrowie Harry'ego. Bał się, że po jego wyjściu stan Złotego Chłopca mógł się pogorszyć. Czuł się rozdarty między obezwładniającą chęcią powrotu do swojej nemezis a potrzebą uporania się, nabrania dystansu do wydarzeń ostatnich dni. Wiedział przecież, że jego siostra dobrze zajmie się Potterem.

Podniósł buty oraz książki i ruszył wzdłuż plaży. Pragnął, by tak jak w dzieciństwie, szum morza podziałał na niego kojąco, przynosząc świadomość beztroski i kilku dni wypełnionych błogim lenistwem. Jednak nic z tego. Od paru dni jego jedyne ukojenie, jak i, o ironio, przekleństwo, nazywało się Harry Potter i bardzo ciężko było mu się z tym pogodzić.

Życie przyzwyczaiło go do niezależności, a przez lata samotności wypracował sobie kilka schematów działań mających przynieść mu ukojenie, wyzwolenie od problemów i trosk, w pewnym stopniu nawet relaks. Lubił czerwone wino, na przykład australijskiego Shiraza o żywicznym aromacie przeplatanym z nutą charakterystycznego smaku wiśni i śliwek, z delikatnym posmakiem kawy, co było przyczyną jego słabości do tego, w jego odczuciu, zmysłowego trunku. Miał też słabość do, o czym nie wiedział nikt, nawet Albus, mugolskiego niemego kina. Była to pozostałość jednego z jego niezobowiązujących związków.

Z rozkoszą zatapiał się w świat obrazów, ekspresji gestów i mimiki, oraz muzyki, która nadawała wszystkiemu klimat. Nauczył się, że gesty potrafią wyrażać znacznie więcej niż słowa, za którymi często kryło się kłamstwo. Czasami miał po prostu wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie pojąć znaczenia wypowiadanych przez kogoś zdań, jakby on i rozmówca posługiwali się zupełnie innymi słownikami. Nauczył się więc interpretować przybierane przez ludzi postawy, wyraz twarzy, gdy mówili do niego: „Jesteś nam potrzebny. Jesteś ważny.". Jeśli zachowywali przy tym bezpieczną odległość przynajmniej dwóch metrów, a najlepiej gdyby między nimi znajdował się jakiś mebel, albo nawet drzwi i jeśli dodać do tego aż za bardzo i nienaturalnie skoncentrowany na nim wzrok, lekko rozszerzające się nozdrza i ich nerwowe pocieranie, wiedział, że jego osoba liczy się tylko ze względu na przydatność w walce. Nie liczył się jako człowiek, ale żołnierz. Dzięki temu zaoszczędził sobie rozczarowań ze strony iluzorycznych przyjaciół.

W każdym razie, te rzadkie chwile relaksu umożliwiały mu normalne funkcjonowanie. Wyzwalały umysł z sideł nieustannego terroru i grozy, które rozsiewał wokół siebie Czarny Pan, i pozwalały choć na chwilę zapomnieć o zobowiązaniach względem Albusa i jego oczekiwaniach. Stwarzały szansę na chwilowe oderwanie się od otaczającej go rzeczywistości, dawały skrawek życia, jakie mógłby mieć, gdyby nie błędy młodości. Jednak teraz wszystko to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie istniało nic, co mogłoby przynieść mu wyzwolenie, nic poza tym cholernym, krnąbrnym i upartym byłym Gryfonem, który był jednocześnie powodem jego największych zmartwień. Czuł, jakby znajdował się w pułapce, w klatce, ale ze świadomością, że poza kratami czeka go powolna śmierć z głodu i pragnienia.

Severus potrząsnął głową, chcąc uwolnić swój umysł od tych nieprzyjemnych myśli. Nie oszukiwał się. Był uzależniony od życia w tej klatce. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł odejść i zostawić Harry'ego, nawet gdyby doszło do rzeczywistego zerwania zobowiązania. Potter zapomniał, że przy unieważnieniu długu o takiej mocy muszą być obecni świadkowie i to aż trzech. Na razie nie miał jednak zamiaru uświadamiać tego młodemu mężczyźnie. Chciał się przekonać, jak zareaguje Złoty Chłopiec na jego dobrowolny powrót.

Zastanawiał się nad dziwnym zachowaniem mężczyzny. Czy Harry naprawdę wierzył, że jedyne co go przy nim trzyma, to magiczne zobowiązanie? W zasadzie, z pewną ulgą przyjął fakt, że były Gryfon naprawdę poprosił swoich przyjaciół o nieujawnianie mu prawdy o długu. Nie wiedział tylko, czy miało to być swojego rodzaju próbą jego lojalności, albo czegokolwiek innego, czy też może sposobem na utrzymanie go od siebie z daleka.

Nie wierzył, że Potter naprawdę pragnął jego odejścia. Widział to w jego spojrzeniu – po raz pierwszy od odsłonięcia oczu przepełnionym tak silnymi uczuciami. Był zraniony, czuł się zdradzony i bał się. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał. Jego wzrok wyrażał niemal tę samą panikę, jak wtedy, gdy Potter był uwięziony we wspomnieniu zamkniętej, ciasnej komórki.

Do tej pory, gdy tylko zamykał powieki, był w stanie przywołać w pamięci wyraz oczu byłego Gryfona. Być może brzmiało to bezdusznie, ale zwyczajnie cieszyła go myśl, że ze wszystkich osób na świecie, Harry zdawał się potrzebować właśnie jego. Z drugiej strony, ogarniał go coraz bardziej obezwładniający strach - może i nadzwyczajny spokój Pottera był irytujący, to w pewien sposób dawał mu poczucie komfortu. Kiedy jednak Harry tracił nad sobą panowanie...

Wierzył, że dopóki Złoty Chłopiec zachowywał spokój, było to też znakiem, że sytuacja nie była jeszcze zupełnie krytyczna.

Severus obejrzał się za siebie, spostrzegając, że nieświadomie stanął nieopodal rzeźby noszącej nazwę „Hołd dla Barcelony". Konstrukcja składała się z ustawionych jedna na drugiej czterech stalowych budek, które miały przypominać o chiringuitos, czyli o małych straganach, w których sprzedawano tu niegdyś owoce morza. Pamiętał, że kiedy był dzieckiem, jego rodzice wyznaczyli to miejsce jemu i jego rodzeństwu w razie, gdyby zgubili się na plaży.

Nigdy nie musiał tu przychodzić. Nigdy nie zabłądził. Teraz jednak czuł się zagubiony. Chciał, by już samo znalezienie się tutaj rozwiązało jego problemy, chciał mieć świadomość, że jeśli poczeka przy rzeźbie wystarczająco długo, wszystko się dobrze ułoży.

Kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dotyk, odwrócił się i w mgnieniu oka chwycił za gardło osobę stojącą teraz naprzeciwko niego. Napotkał pełen przerażenia wzrok swojej siostry.

— S-severusie. To tylko ja... — wyszeptała, chcąc się odsunąć, ale jej na to nie pozwolił, trzymając ją mocno za ramię.

— Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! Nie zachodź mnie od tyłu i nie dotykaj — wysyczał, zanim puścił kobietę i z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę morza.

Sylvia potrzebowała kilku chwil, by dojść do siebie. Zaraz jednak z jej wzroku zniknęło przerażenie, zastąpione teraz przez troskę.

— Co ci się stało, Severusie?

Nie chciał udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie uważał, by to była jej sprawa, ale wiedział też, że mu nie odpuści, jeśli czegoś nie powie.

Proszę, Severusie. Chcę zrozumieć — wyszeptała Sylvia.

— Wojna — odparł sucho. — To mi się stało.

— Moje przeprosiny nic nie zmienią. Prawda?

— Co z P... Harrym? — spytał w odpowiedzi.

— Jest bardzo słaby. Musieliśmy go obrócić na brzuch, bo bardzo bolały go plecy. Zaraz po tym zasnął. Martwi mnie kondycja jego serca i epizodyczne problemy z oddychaniem. Co doprowadziło go do takiego stanu? Dlaczego nie można mu pomóc w magiczny sposób? Co mu się stało, Severusie?

— Wojna. To mu się stało.

— Severusie, ja...

— Masz rację, przeprosiny nic nie zmienią — przerwał kobiecie, mimowolnie przypominając sobie swoje niedawne rozmyślania na temat słów i gestów. — Więc nie staraj się tego robić. Nigdy.

— Ale...

— One nigdy nie będą miały żadnego realnego znaczenia — podkreślił twardo. — Ani dla mnie, ani dla niego, czy innych, którzy walczyli w imię wolności magicznego świata. To tylko puste słowa od kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia, za co przeprasza. Służyłoby to tylko podniesieniu twojego poczucia komfortu. To ty poczułabyś się lepiej... a ja nie widzę żadnego powodu, by ci to dać.

— Ale Hiszpania...

— „Hiszpania" co? Odseparowała się zupełnie od wojny? Powiedz, co by to dało, gdyby, powiedzmy, osiemdziesiąt pięć procent magicznego społeczeństwa znalazło się pod władaniem Czarnego Pana... Co czekałoby was? W jego oczach niewiernych, czystokrwistych zdrajców, w dodatku tchórzy! Zastanów się nad tym następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciała powiedzieć, że Hiszpania nie liczyła się w tej wojnie, że ta wojna was nie dotyczyła.

Severus, czując wzrastającą w nim adrenalinę, odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem zaczął zmierzać ku wąskiemu deptakowi biegnącemu wzdłuż plaży. Po paru chwilach Sylvia go dogoniła. Westchnął i wiedząc, że się od niej nie uwolni, nieco zwolnił.

— Mniemam, że nie zostawiłaś go bez opieki?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Sylvia wydawała się być oburzona tą sugestią, co przyniosło mu więcej ulgi niż jej słowa. — Sal z nim został i zanim zaczniesz wątpić w jego kompetencje, to wiedz, że ukończył Magiczną Akademię Medyczną i specjalizuje się w medycynie magiczno-mugolskiej. Jest niebywale inteligentny i zdolny.

— To wspólna cecha Snape'ów, czyż nie? — spytał ironicznie.

— Słucham? — Jego siostra spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Daj spokój. Chłopak ma czarne jak smoła włosy i jasną cerę. Ma też nasze dłonie, z długimi i smukłymi palcami.

— Widziałeś go tylko przez kilka sekund, jak...

— To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia — uciął Severus. — Ile chłopak ma lat? Domyślam się, że nie spłodziłaś go z żadnym z tubylców. Jego ojciec musiał być potężnym czarodziejem o bardzo jasnych oczach, skoro udało mu się tak skutecznie wyeliminować ten element Snape'owej urody. Więc, kto jest jego ojcem?

— Po co zadajesz pytanie, skoro znasz już odpowiedź?

— Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Zdaje się, że to twój obowiązek.

— To Lucjusz, Severusie — powiedziała, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć gamę emocji, od niepewności, poprzez upokorzenie, po wyzwanie, które było tak charakterystyczne dla kobiet samotnie wychowujących dzieci. — Lucjusz Malfoy. Zawiodłam cię, ale...

— Mnie?

— Jesteś głową rodziny i...

— Tak, i zapewne oczekiwałaś stwierdzenia, iż musiałaś postradać rozum, licząc na miłosne uniesienie ze strony Lucjusza i jego sprzeciw wobec woli rodziców. — Spojrzał na nią krótko. — Nie sprzeciwiłaś się mojej woli. To nie mnie zawiodłaś, ale siebie, i ty za to płacisz, nie ja.

Szli przez pewien czas w milczeniu, a Severusowi z powodzeniem udało się zignorować impuls, by położyć rękę na lekko zgarbionych ramionach siostry.

Do czasu gdy wyjechała, stanowiła dla niego wsparcie. Była od niego starsza i troszczyła się o niego jak każda starsza siostra o młodszego brata, jednak nigdy nie negowała jego pozycji głowy rodu. To ich brat Solve zawsze toczył z nim wojnę, wyzywał do pojedynków, a kiedy to nie dawało rezultatów, zaczynał rzucać w niego wszystkim tym, co miał akurat pod ręką. Kilka razy niewiele brakowało, a wyciągnąłby przeciw niemu swoją różdżkę, co było niedopuszczalne – w starych magicznych rodach, nie można było wyciągnąć różdżki przeciwko głowie rodu, a także jego następcy. Sylvia natomiast była dobrym duchem domu, gotowa do załagodzenia każdego konfliktu nawet kosztem własnej niewygody. Była typową romantyczką, dlatego po śmierci rodziców odstąpił od tradycji aranżowanego małżeństwa, dając jej możliwość podjęcia samodzielnej decyzji.

— Tak naprawdę ma na imię Salvador, Salvador Severus, jeśli się zgodzisz — powiedziała Sylvia, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę. Spojrzała na trzymane przez Severusa książki. — Starasz się wyjaśnić, co mu dolega? Prawda? Wyjaśnij mi tylko, dlaczego jesteś sam i dlaczego musicie się ukrywać?

— Nie mogę udzielić ci odpowiedzi na te pytania. To nie jest moja tajemnica, ale jego.

~o~O~o~

Severus wziął głęboki oddech zanim nacisnął klamkę drzwi do pokoju, w którym przebywał Harry. Poczuł, jakby ktoś wlał mu do żołądka wrzątek, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na leżącym na brzuchu mężczyźnie przykrytym jedynie białym, lekkim prześcieradłem. Próbował wmówić sobie, że ciało Harry'ego drży z zimna, ale w pokoju było niemal duszno, a zaciśnięta na białej poduszce pięść mówiła mu więcej, niżby chciał. Był tak przejęty, że nawet nie zauważył, iż poza nim i Harrym w pokoju był ktoś jeszcze, dopóki nie usłyszał cichego dźwięku delikatnie zamykanych drzwi.

Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł w fotelu znajdującym się najbliżej niego. Ostrożnie przyłożył wierzch dłoni do czoła Harry'ego. Był rozpalony.

Mężczyzna miał założony cewnik do podawania tlenu przez nos, a także podłączone dwie kroplówki. Severus się wzdrygnął. Nigdy nie przejawiał wielkiego zaufania do mugolskiej medycyny, która była, w jego opinii, zbyt brutalna, a teraz podobała mu się jeszcze mniej, gdyż przysparzała więcej bólu i niewygody człowiekowi, na którym tak mu zależało.

— Wróciłeś — wyszeptał nagle Harry, ale nie otworzył oczu. — Dlaczego?

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał w odpowiedzi Severus.

— Odpowiedz — w głosie byłego Gryfona dało się słyszeć coś na kształt desperacji.

— Po prostu. Wróciłem — odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów i chociaż starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał sucho, dosłyszał w nim miękkie tony. — Będziesz musiał jakoś znosić moje towarzystwo.

Harry przygryzł lekko dolną wargę, a Severus ledwie się opanował, by nie dotknąć kciukiem jego spierzchniętych ust.

— To groźba czy obietnica?

Uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. Na pewno nie takich słów oczekiwał. Jednak z drugiej strony, była to odpowiedź dokładnie w stylu Pottera, którego dane mu było poznać podczas pobytu w jego domu.

Zobaczymy.

* W większości źródeł powstanie tego budynku datuje na XV wiek, jednak pewne prace przy nim trwały aż do XVII wieku. Budynek ten istnieje naprawdę i większość zawartych w tekście informacji o nim, pokrywa się z wiedzą historyczną.

** Paulo Coelho

* * *

Wybaczcie mi proszę, że moje odpowiedzi są takie, jakie są... ale naprawdę po tak długiej przerwie niezwykle trudno było mi na nie odpisywać.

Niemniej dziękuję Wam wszystkim za Wasze wsparcie, no i mam nadzieję, że pomimo tak długiej przerwy wciąż będziecie mnie wspierać swoimi komentarzami. Pozdrawiam!

**Ewa:**

Porobiło się, ale tylko troszeczkę – każdy przecież może mieć gorszy dzień, zwłaszcza taki Harry, który i tak całkiem nieźle się trzyma. W dodatku sytuacja z długiem nie jest taka prosta, co wyjaśniłam w 11. rozdziale i Harry tak szybko Severusa się nie pozbędzie :). Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!

**Akame: **

_GDZIE MOJE POWIADOMIENIE? - Powinnam mieć na gg z fanfarami ogłoszenie - Uwaga zamieściłam "Dłużnika"! _- O to to już powinnaś mieć pretensje do swojego komunikatora, który najwidoczniej z pewnych powodów postanowił poskąpić Ci otrzymania tej informacji z pierwszej ręki i to tuż po publikacji tekstu :P.

_I druga sprawa, JAK MOGŁAŚ ZAKOŃCZYĆ W TAKIM MOMENCIE? To po prostu zue, straszne, niehumanitarne i... mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział za tydzień, pff. _- Umm... tydzień... tak... *patrzy w podłogę*

_Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam i oni są teraz w Hiszpanii? Daleko ich wywiało, ale myślę, że Harry będzie tam bezpieczny._- Tak, tak... Hiszpania, ciepełko, słoneczko i te sprawy... miejmy nadzieję, że zmiana klimatu wpłynie pozytywnie na samopoczucie Harry'ego i Seversua.

_Nie bardzo mogę zrozumieć zachowanie Pottera. Z jednej strony, on doskonale wie, co czuje Severus, w końcu w chwili połączenia, odkrył to i chyba lepiej zna uczucia Snape'a niż on sam. Z drugiej... nagle wszystko zwala na dług._ - To nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje. Cierpliwości, ta sprawa niebawem się wyjaśni.

_Oczywiście do momentu, gdy Harry to spieprzył :/_- Dlaczego od razu spieprzył? Nie bądź względem Niego aż taka surowa. W dodatku, wydaje mi się, że oni obaj potrzebowali takiego swojego rodzaju wyładowania i odpoczynku jeden od drugiego. Teraz obaj mogą nabrać trochę dystansu do ostatnich wydarzeń... przemyśleć to i owo...

_Harry'ego zabija jego własna magia, bo podjął jakąś decyzję... za którą zresztą Snape zapewne by go sam przeklął. Jednak musi być w tym coś więcej. Pytanie brzmi; Co? _- Oj, nie wiem czy tylko przeklął XD. Coś tam zawsze jest :P.

_Merlinie i Morgano przeszlachetna, skąd wytrzasnęłaś tę egzagerację? Złamałam sobie język, to raz. _- Biję się w piersi i biorę winę na siebie. Beta zwróciła mi na to uwagę, ale naprawdę jakoś mi to umknęło... A wytrzasnęłam... ummm... „urocze" rodzinne obiadki u babuni...

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!

**Miss Black: **

_Podoba mi się jak pokazujesz Severusa, to, co kryje się pod tą jego maską. Czytając "Dłużnika" gdzieś tam zapomniałam, że skoro narracja jest prowadzona z punktu widzenia Snape'a, to nie będziemy widzieli zimnego, nieczułego drania, ale to, co dzieje się w jego środku._ - Szczerze się przyznam, że właśnie tego chyba najbardziej się boję, że ludzie, zapominając o tym, uznają Severusa za zwykłego mięczaka. Pod tym względem, prowadzenie narracji w ten sposób jest dość ryzykowne, zwłaszcza że najczęściej Severus przebywa i będzie przebywał w towarzystwie Harry'ego, względem którego żywi coraz cieplejsze uczucia.

_Dlatego tak podoba mi się, że on wyszedł z tego pokoju, gdy Harry mu kazał. I dlatego takie wrażenie na mnie zrobiło to krótkie "Doprawdy?", gdy już zrozumiałam, co się za nim kryło._ - Cieszczę się, że jest to zrozumiałe. To prawda, chociaż Severus uparcie twierdzi, że utracił godność, to jednocześnie jest bardzo dumnym człowiekiem, na tyle na ile może, i bardzo świadomym nie tylko swoich złych stron i słabości, ale także tych mocnych, za które się szanuje – on po prostu zdaje się dobrze rozumieć tę prawdę o tym, że najpierw musimy szanować samych siebie, by inni nas szanowali i dlatego pomimo takich drobnych momentów zwątpienia, Severus nie ucieka od uczuć, które się w nim budzą. Na przykład scena ich pierwszego pocałunku, Severus wprost oświadczył, że mu się podobał i jeśli nadarzy się ku temu kolejna okazja, to chętnie ją wykorzysta... nie było tutaj żadnego: Merlnie! Nie jestem go godny!

Wiem, to trochę pokręcone, ale weźmy na ten przykład przynależność Severusa do śmierciożerców... Dla Severusa był to moment utraty godności, czego fizyczną manifestacją była konieczność klęczenia przed Wielkim Wariatem. Z drugiej strony Severus jest świadomy swoich osiągnięć jako szpiega jasnej strony, co pozwala mu na pewne poczucie dumy. Kiedy ktoś zarzuciłby mu: byłeś śmierciożercą! On odpowiedziałby: i najlepszym szpiegiem jasnej strony.

_I kończąc, chcę jeszcze tylko wspomnieć o jednym: nie wiem czemu, ale byłam przekonana, że Harry świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape pojawił się w jego domu z powodu długu. Co innego miałoby go tam sprowadzić? Błagania Hermiony? Nie wierzę, że Harry to kupił i polecę zaraz jeszcze raz przeczytać pierwsze rozdziały_. - Nie wiedział. To był Jego warunek: Severus nie ma prawa wiedzieć o tym, że ma względem niego dług. Mogą się za to posłużyć każdą inną formą szantażu. Sam Severus przyznał, że nawet bez wiedzy o długu w końcu by się zgodził pomóc Harry'emu. Miał jedynie zamiar trochę dłużej się temu pomysłowi przeciwstawiać.

_Harry cały czas miał wgląd w uczucia Snape'a, jak mógł je zinterpretować jako dług? Ja wiem, że on jest poharatany emocjonalnie od dzieciństwa, ale mimo wszystko. Wierzę, że faktycznie, gdy ochłonie, to zastanowi się nad tym choć chwilę_. - Mógł :). Mam nadzieję, że już niedługo ta sprawa się wyjaśni.

_I mam ochotę walnąć głową w klawiaturę: nie zostawisz nas w takim momencie na kolejny miesiąc, prawda? Miejże litość._ - *chowa się pod koc*

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!

**lihti: **

_Oczywiście z prostego powodu musiałam zacząć cały fik czytać od nowa bo pewien autor zapomniał informować czytelników o aktualizacjach :P _– hmmm... a jak miałam to zrobić, jeśli nie za pomocą wstawienia rozdziału?

_Moment zakończenia jest wprost niemiłosiernie straszny DLACZEGO!_- to już taki przywilej autorów :P

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!

**Tenedre: **

Naprawdę nie lada zadanie przede mną postawiłaś i nie wiem czy jestem najodpowiedniejszą osobą do jego zrealizowania. Teraz czuję się jeszcze gorzej z powodu tej długiej przerwy.

_Severus jest za miękki, zbyt uczuciowy, za mało złośliwości w jego słowach i zachowaniu. To tak jakby iluzja, niedoskonała kopia_. - No tak... ale na chwilę się zatrzymaj i zastanów, względem kogo on ma tutaj być złośliwy? Względem samego siebie? Swoich uczuć? Czy względem umierającego Harry'ego, który nie robi właściwie nic, by działać mu na złość: nie jest bezmyślny, nie naraża życia swoich przyjaciół itp. robi to, co właściwie potrafi najlepiej: ratuje świat :). A Severus to dorosły człowiek, który potrafi sam przed sobą przyznać do targających Nim uczuć. Wie też, jak sobie radzić z Harrym. Potrafi Mu powiedzieć: Jesteś ślepy i lepiej to szybo zaakceptuj, ale też potrafi przed nim przyklęknąć i go uspokoić – naprawdę, chyba nikt nie oczekuje, że zacznie się na Niego wydzierać i wyzywać. Podkreślę to jeszcze raz: to dorosły człowiek!

_Oby nie okazało się prawdą to, co słyszałam, a mianowicie ze piszesz bardzo rzadko._ - Tak... No cóż... Życie...

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!

**zaklinka:**

_ta "ONA" o której H. mówi to kto? dusza Volda? czy coś zupełnie innego. Ale nie nie mów bo za duzo byś nam zdradziła a w tym właśnie urok w czekaniu :)_ - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru niczego zdradzać. Za bardzo lubię te gdybania czytelników XD.

_skoro magia to czy sam sobie nie moze pomóc i naprawic conieco?, przeprowadził jakis rytuał i wchłona czyjaś dodatkową magię? _- Czyjąś? Nie do końca :) Harry nie toleruje obcej magii, bo swojej ma aż nadto i po prostu może nie przetrwać aż takiego „stężenia" magicznego.

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!

**Sintesis: **

Mam nadzieję, że nie nadwyrężyłam Twojej cierpliwości i jednak się doczekałaś tego rozdziału. Bardzo Ci dziękuję za miłe słowa, chociaż, naprawdę, do geniuszu to mi jeszcze daleko, no ale ważne, że się staram.

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!

**TOZWN:**

Jedno z pierwszych? Och, to jesteś naprawdę świeża :P. Jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiałam się, że Dłużnik może przez przypadek być czyimś pierwszym przeczytanym opowiadaniem fandomowym, czy jednym z pierwszych i zadecydować o tym, czy ktoś się przekona do FF, czy też nie... cóż, teraz będę dokładała jeszcze większych starań :P.

_A Severus dość typowy - taki jakiego lubię. _ - Typowy? Hmmm...

_Mam nadzieje, że opowiadanie zostanie ukończone, ponieważ jest świetne._- Zostanie, jeśli mi tylko klawiatury i palców nie zabraknie, to zostanie ukończone :)

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, liczę na kolejny i pozdrawiam!


End file.
